


Irked

by EmeraldofAsgard



Category: Loki of Asgard/Avengers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:11:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldofAsgard/pseuds/EmeraldofAsgard
Summary: Shandi is a young woman with telekinesis abilities so powerful, Tony Stark made her an Avenger. She now resides in Tower with the others and a disgruntled, Loki. Odin returned him to earth to serve penance on Midgardians, after his attack on New York. Can these two get along? Perhaps, if Loki stops looking at her like she's his next meal.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story will become explicit. If you are under 18, please do not read it. If you are older, please enjoy. Comments and feedback are always welcome. Cheers!

Returned to Midgard by Odin, Loki was forced to live in the Stark Tower and work with Thor and the Avengers, on missions Tony deemed him suitable for. Although displeased with the arrangement, it was far better than life in an Asgardian prison. Given his own apartment, he was free to roam about as long as he avoided restricted areas. This lead to restlessness and boredom and much to the dismay of his coworkers, he'd begun seeking ‘unnerving’ means of entertainment. 

Shandi, a beautiful young Canadian woman in her late twenties, possessed the gift of telekinesis. It's strength being so advanced, she’d worked with the police, military and several government agencies in her country, on some high risk cases and secret missions. Tony learned of her through a military connection and felt she'd be a great asset to the team. Knowing the telekinesis had recently provoked an attempt on her life, he convinced her living in the tower would be safer than alone in a new country and city. Two days after she arrived, a meeting was arranged in the main staff room for formal introductions, yet Loki was absent. 

"Anyone?” Tony sarcastically asked. 

Thor gave him a look and he instantly caught on. “You can't be serious.”

"My apologies as I only learned of it this morning.” 

Whatever Thor was referring to, Tony was clearly unimpressed as were the others. Secretly warned of Loki's superior and arrogant attitude by Pepper, Shandi’s perspective was the less interaction with him the better and wasn't disappointed at all. Everyone was welcoming and after some small talk, were about to disperse when Tony glanced beyond her shoulder.

“Now you show up? How kind of you to grace us with your presence.” 

The hairs on the back of Shandi's neck spiked the moment Loki began speaking. “Did you miss me that much Tin Man? Who would have thought?” Eye fucking her from behind, Loki was quick to meet hers when she turned. “And you must be Shandi.” 

Something about him, immediately irked her and she went silent as he approached. 

“Shandi.” Said Tony. “Meet Loki, our resident prickly Cactus.”

Smirking, Loki's gaze remained fixated on the woman. “Forgive my tardiness my lady, I was…” 

"Loki.” Thor warned.

The two locked eyes with disdain as Loki continued. “Bidding farewell to company.” 

“No worries.” Shandi replied, before turning to address the team. "It's wonderful finally meeting everyone and I look very forward to working together.” ‘My lady?’ She thought, while passing Loki. ‘Oh please.’ 

Standing aside, he openly eye fucked her from behind again as she exited the room. “Delightful.” He whispered. 

“Down boy.” Said Natasha.

The rest followed, minus Bruce as he was on vacation and Thor was the last one out. “Must you, brother?” 

“What?” Loki asked. “Admire the beauty of a mortal? What crime is there in that?” 

"There isn't, but you were taught better manners and could be more subtle in your actions.” 

Loki shrugged his shoulders. “I'll consider it.” 

“Sure you will, Cactus.” Said Tony. “In the meantime, will you stop bringing hookers into my Tower? We've talked about this.” 

Thor left as the conversation continued.

“Such odd names you Midgardians have for things. They're ‘Escorts’ in case you've forgotten.” Said Loki. “I request them from the most highly reputable agency for occasional ‘company.’” 

"Right and you ‘escort’ them directly into your bed. Oh wait, my mistake. The imaginary one you keep conjuring up with magic on the west side of my third floor that's under construction. Need I remind you they could be sent here by anyone and try escaping into another area of the building? Why do you continuously disregard the dangerous outcomes of that possibility?” 

Loki smugly smiled. “If you're under the impression I'm ignoring your concern then, ‘my bad’ as you Midgardians phrase it, but trust me. The last thing they wish to do once escorted to my bed is escape and are never out of my sights, while on the premises.” 

Tony glared at him. “I don't give a shit, so listen carefully. It's not my problem dear old Dad doesn't allow you to leave here without big brother. Therefore, until ‘I’ can trust ‘you,’ he can accompany you ‘outside’ these walls for carnal activities as well. Jeopardize the safety of my Tower and employees one more time, and you'll be growing hair on your palms imprisoned elsewhere. Have I made myself clear?” 

Loki had no choice, but to obey. “Yes ‘Tin Man’, very. Am I dismissed?” 

“Yes and I better not hear of you offending our newest employee either. I'd like her to stay.” 

Loving how easily he could irritate Tony, Loki snickered as he left. “What if ‘I’ turn out to be the reason she does stay?” 

Tony stepped into the corridor. “I mean it Cactus! Does the name Bruce Banner mean anything to you?”

Walking backwards, Loki saluted him with a sly smirk, then carried on.

“Prick.” Tony mumbled. 

Two days later, the Avengers were sent on a mission for three days Shandi nor Loki were required for and it gave her a chance to get more settled in. Tony had quickly shown her around, but the place was so massive she went down the wrong hall looking for the gym and ended up at the library. Dressed in tight workout attire, Loki couldn't resist ogling her again as she stood in the doorway seemingly confused. 

“Lost, darling?” 

“A little and my name is Shandi if you've forgotten.” 

"Can I help you, ‘Shandi?’” 

“Yes. Could you point me in the direction of the gym please?” 

He walked to the door, book in hand and nudged his head to the left. “Down at the end of the hall, make a right and it's the first door on your left.” 

Although his demeanor continued irking her, she didn't fail to notice how stunning he was up close. Piercing eyes the color of emeralds, perfectly chiseled cheekbones, sculptured jaw and lips so crisp in outline and tint, they had to be the envy of many. Still, they way he looked at her pissed her off and she didn't hesitate to tell him. 

"Thank you, but when you speak to me, would you mind looking at my face?” 

Loki smiled. “As you wish.” 

She headed down the hall and glanced over her shoulder. “You're aren't granting my wish by staring at my ass either. Don't you have a book to read?” 

Turning back into the library, he discovered the couch he'd been sitting on had been tipped over without him knowing. “Clever girl.” He quietly stated. “This should be interesting.” 

After working out, Shandi tried leaving the gym, but the door was locked. Inside there was a button that connected her to Jarvis. 

“Good afternoon Shandi. How may I help you?” 

“The door seems to have jammed here and I'm stuck. Please help?” 

"Allow me a moment… Hmm, it appears nothing in my system is indicating a problem. Try again?” 

“Nope. Still nothing Jarvis.” 

“How odd. I'll have to look into this further. In the meantime, there's an exit into the opposite corridor via the pool.” 

This didn't work either and upon returning to the intercom, she saw Loki at the glass door with sly smirk curled on his lips."

“You're doing this?” 

He stood there with his hands behind his back, that smirk becoming a smile. “Just a little return inconvenience for the one you caused me.”

Her reply carried a heavy dose of sarcasm. “Oh dear. Did ems’ have to readjust his wittle couch and tidy up ems’ books? That's what you get for being rude, now would you mind opening the door?” 

“Rude?” He asked. “My eyes were merely paying you a compliment.” 

She scowled at him. “Open..the door.” 

"Very well.” He obliged and stepped aside, gesturing with his hand. “After you.” 

Shandi remained still. “Oh I don't think so, you first.” 

“Ah, so you wish to ogle me from behind then?”

"Seriously? Don't flatter yourself and from now on, have your eyes keep their opinions to themselves.” 

She walked off and Loki waited until she turned the corner before following on his way back to the library. “Wasn't I supposed to leave first?” 

Shandi kept walking and without turning, flipped him the bird.

"Oh my, such rudeness from a lady. Do not come to me if you get lost again, I won't help you.” He cackled as she kept walking. 

'I wouldn't come to you for water if I was on fire.’ She thought. ‘Asswhole.’ 

Shandi rose early the next morning in her pink checkered flannel pajamas with silver hearts on the butt. Discovering she was out of coffee, she ventured to the staff kitchen hoping to find some. Loki entered shortly after in a dark green, loosely tied robe to find her searching the cupboards. 

"Morning, darling.”

"You're up early and I told you my name is Shandi. Let me guess, you're out of coffee too?” 

Loki sauntered towards the large picture window and looked out at the city. “Tea, actually.” 

She glanced at him as he turned to lean against the sill and caught a glimpse of his black boxers. “The God of mischief drinks tea?” 

Loki watched her begin to rummage. “Why is that so hard to believe?” 

“Never mind.” She picked up a chair and carried it to the counter. “Don't you have clothes you could put on?” 

"Why, am I bothering you?” 

"You're flattering yourself again. This ‘is’ a shared kitchen, yes?” 

"True, but I wasn't expecting you to make an appearance and I could ask the same regarding your attire.” 

After searching all the lower shelves, she stepped up onto the counter to search the highest ones. “You must know where the tea is. Why don't you get it and go?” 

“I would've, but you were in the way.” Ignoring his robe falling further open, he walked towards the counter and opened a cupboard two over from her. "I believe you'll find coffee in here." 

"I looked in there already.” 

Deep in behind some tall glass jars containing pasta, he pulled out coffee and tea and placed them on the counter. “Are you sure? I see two more bags.” 

She checked again and with a huff, attempted stepping backwards onto the chair. “Who keeps coffee in the same cupboard as…” Her foot slipped through an opening in the design and her arms flailed as she toppled backwards.

Loki darted behind her, gripped her waist and steadied the chair until she freed herself. “That would be Tony.” 

Gathering her composure once grounded, she turned slowly and cleared her throat. “Thank you.” 

"Next time, be more careful Darling. I may not be around to rescue you.” 

He smiled slyly as Shandi lifted the chair, trying to ignore how the feel of his firm body pressed against her had sent a wave of heat to her panties. After putting it back, she politely nodded and left. 

A moment later, Loki called to her while stirring his tea. “You forgot your coffee.” 

She cringed before returning, quietly picked it up and went to leave again. 

"Nice hearts by the way.” 

Shandi sighed, silently with her back to him as she left. 

Loki then lifted the spoon from his tea and finding it contorted, chuckled. ‘Very nice.' He thought. ‘This should be interesting indeed.’


	2. Chapter 2

Until the Avengers returned, Shandi spent the rest of her time in her apartment unpacking and relaxing, purposely avoiding Loki. Obeying Tony's orders, he quietly kept to himself and refrained from entertaining any ‘company.’ When Tony asked if he’d bothered her at all, Shandi said no and he was pleased. By request of Odin, Thor then returned to Asgard for two weeks, Steve was busy setting up the new gym he recently bought and hanging with his new girlfriend, while Tony and Pepper were tied up temporarily with small events out of town. 

This left Clint and Natasha who willingly showed Shandi around. Although they were an item, she never felt like a third wheel and the dynamics between them often kept her laughing. One night while watching movies in Nats apartment, she went to make popcorn and Clint went to the washroom. Shortly after, Shandi heard a kerfuffle from behind and looked to see Clint on his ass with a large empty bowl landing on the floor and popcorn scattered about. 

“Nat, what the fuck?” 

“Do not grope the titskies before company or yes, I will drop kick your sorry ass. Clean this up while I make more, please?” 

She turned towards the kitchen as Clint stood and Shandi laughed when he contorted himself like the hunchback of Notre Dame, altered his voice and followed close behind. 

“Yes master, is there anything else you desire master?” 

Nat turned and shot him a look. “You know where the dustpan and broom are.” 

Holding the same demeanor, he turned in another direction. “Right away. Will I be waxing your back hair after master?” 

“No, but keep it up and I'll be waxing something you least expect in your sleep.” 

He straightened with widened eyes. “I guess I'd better get on it then.” 

Shandi then joined Nat in the kitchen.

“How do you like living here so far?” 

“I’m adjusting. It's like residing in a massive apartment building with your co workers. Except one insists on being a dick sometimes.” 

“You don't have to take Loki’s shit, Shandi. If he's becoming a problem, go to Tony.” 

“Meh, I can handle myself. I'll put him in his place, if need be. He just looks at me like I'm a piece of meat all the time. It gives me the creeps.” 

“Loki looks at all attractive women that way and finds it amusing, giving people the creeps. It's why Tony often makes him wear disguises on missions. Last time though, Iron Man, tricked the trickster. Loki had to wear a headpiece that made him appear bald, a fake beard and mustache and a baseball cap. Then he had to deliver 10 pizzas to 17 screaming six year olds, at birthday party.” 

“What was that mission for?” Asked Shandi. 

“Tony told him once inside, to search for signs of smuggled weapons in a suspected hidden area of the basement. After Loki arrived and brought in all the pizzas, Tony appeared and hugged the birthday girl, who affectionately called him uncle Tony. Loki knew he'd been had then and although pissed, left quietly for the kids sakes.” 

Shandi laughed. “What possessed Tony to do that?” 

“Loki thinks us Midgardians are beneath him. He believes us primitive and uncivilized in comparison and Tony wanted to irritate the snob in him.” 

“Ouch.” 

“Even funnier, was the itchy and elevated rash Loki received from the fake facial hair. Nothing here cured it, so Thor had to return to Asgard for a remedy. Loki was miserable as hell and let everyone know it, too. Thor tried convincing them to stop instigating each other, but failed. I think that's why Loki ignored Tony's orders not to bring escorts into the building, to aggravate him.” 

Shandi was shocked. “He sleeps with hookers? That's nasty!” 

By this point, Clint had cleaned up the popcorn and returned to the living room upon hearing their conversation. 

“Is it?” Nat asked, placing another bag in the microwave. “The agencies that supply them don't hire women working for their next fix whom are just as, if not more, unfairly misjudged by society. Regardless, Tony had me investigate the one Loki uses and they service only the highly elite. The women are in perfect health, come from many walks of life and are stunningly beautiful. Tony is right though. Despite signing a discreteness agreement, that could be ignored if one ever became disgruntled. Should word get out Loki were a client, you never know who one he requested might secretly be working for. He’s been thoughtlessly, endangering us all.” 

“Why do you assume thoughtlessly?” Asked Shandi. 

Nat looked her in the eyes. “Naivety on his part. Loki fails to think any Midgardian could be intelligent enough, to outsmart him.” 

“But he's a God, Nat. It's common knowledge their intelligence exceeds ours.” 

“True and please don't assume I take males, for fools. However, I've been in my line of work since very young and witnessed numerous political leaders and others in high ranking positions, outsmarted by beautiful women. In some instances, after the women were thoroughly investigated and without the men getting laid.” 

Shandi was dumbfounded and although curious, didn't push the issue for fear of asking Nat compromising questions that could offend her. Not only did she like Nat, but knew getting on her bad side would be unwise. 

When the popcorn finished, they re entered the living room and Shandi burst into laughter causing the remote to fly from Clints hand. It landed on the floor, scattering the batteries. 

Clint chuckled, nervously. “Oops.” 

Nat shook her head as he crawled about gathering them and quickly switched back to the horror film, they'd previously been watching. “I leave you alone for ten minutes to chat with company and you switch to porn?” 

“Okay, in my defence, you were gone longer than ten minutes and it wasn't like I switched immediately. I got bored, awight. Shandi, I apologize and sincerely hope I haven't offended you.” 

She struggled not to continue laughing. “Nope, it's all good.” 

Clint turned his attentions back to Nat. “Honestly woman, you're like a fucking ninja. Can't you walk like a normal person so I know when you're coming?” 

“Why? Then I'd miss the many ways you keep getting into trouble.”   
*****  
The next time Shandi interacted with Loki, she entered the Towers pool area one night and hesitated, getting in. 

Loki arched a brow. “I was here first, so you cannot be offended.” 

“Who said I was? If you stay on one side of the pool, while I the other, we shouldn't have a problem. As long as your eyes remain in your head.” 

“I see. Now who's flattering themselves?” 

She eyed him unamused with a towel hanging around her shoulders. To appease her, Loki swam to the pools opposite side and turned away. “Does that help? I'm not even looking.” He smirked when she dropped it as her reflection was visible, in the floor to ceiling windows on both walls. After she submerged, he began swimming again. 

They lapped several times, passing each other without incident, until Loki stepped out and approached the diving board. Shandi had just kicked off the shallow end, when spotting him positioning to leap and sucked in a mouthful of water. 

Loki laughed when she turned away, coughing. “Perhaps I'm not the only one who should keep their eyes in their head?” He dove in, swam to the shallow end and hopped out with a grin. “Goodnight Shandi.” Walking away, he noticed her in the window, eyeing him from the ground up. “Nice swimming with you.” At the exit, he turned abruptly and slipped her a cheeky wink, amused by the flush in her cheeks before she looked away. After the door closed, he turned invisible and watched her through a small window near its top. When expelling a flustered huff, her telekinesis knocked down a pile of floating devices and she jumped out to put them back. One kept falling from the top and she kicked it into the pool. 

“My my, Darling.” Loki whispered. “Have we a temper? I’d no idea I affected you, so. Perhaps, I should up my game a little.” 

The next afternoon, Shandi was exiting the library carrying several books about healthier eating habits Steve had recommended, when something caught the corner of her eye. Wearing dark sunglasses and a sly smirk, his hair perfectly in place, black leather 501’s, black leather knee high boots and shirtless, Loki was heading towards her via a hall on the left. The swag in his strut exuded a masculine sensuality that was captivating enough, but those rippled abs and 501’s, hanging off his hips, lured her gaze downwards and she smacked head on into Clint. The books went flying as she fell on her ass, embarrassed and stunned. 

“Whoa, Shandi! Are you alright?” He asked.

‘What the hell?’ She thought. There were no doors Loki could've have entered along that particular corridor, yet he'd vanished. 

Clint helped her up and while gathering the books, her fists clenched and breathing deepened. Following her heated gaze, he saw Loki approaching behind them. Wearing sneakers, gym shorts and a loose fitted t shirt, he was sweaty and carrying a water bottle. When he reached only feet away, Shandis eyed narrowed and she raised a finger to him. “I..do not..like you.” She then stormed off, without the books 

Feigning bafflement, Loki watched her walked away. 

“Obviously you've offended her.” Said Clint. “What did you do?” 

“You're guess is as good as mine.” 

“You expect me to believe that?” 

Loki looked him in the eyes. “I'm serious. I haven't seen her since last night at the pool.”

“And nothing happened?” 

“Nothing, we got along fine.” 

“Maybe I should take her these books and ask then?” 

Loki gestured in Shandis direction. “Please do, I'm truly baffled.” Shrugging a shoulder, he walked off, turned the corner and snickered to himself. 

Clint, highly suspicious of the interaction, went to Nat and revealed what he'd observed. Shortly after, she delivered the books, luring from Shandi what She'd seen. 

“Didn't Tony explain he's a master of illusions?”

“Yeah, but is he ‘that good?’” 

“Heads up Shandi, it's one of his specialties.” 

“Then why did Tony force him to wear a disguise at that birthday party?” 

“So he'd know it was him entering the house. Tony did tell you he can clone himself too, yes?”

Shandis eyes widened. “Wh..what? No! How the hell does anyone do that?” 

Nat rolled her eyes. “He should've. It's another unique specialty of Loki's.” She thought for a minute, then a sly smile formed on her face. “Are you doing anything tomorrow night?” 

“It's not like I have any friends here Nat, so no.” 

“Yes you do beautiful and this one has a plan.”


	3. Chapter 3

That Friday evening Nat offered to do Shandis makeup, in preparation for their night out. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Shandi asked. 

“I think so. This eyeshadow goes great with your big blue eyes.” 

“No, I mean letting Loki see me before we leave. If I want him to stop ogling me so rudely, won't this only encourage him?” 

Nat began doing her brows. “Tell me something. Has he touched you inappropriately at all?” 

“No. I definitely would have gone to Tony about that, after popping him one of course. God or not.” 

“Good girl. Has he said anything rude to you of a sexual nature?” 

“No.” Said Shandi. 

“Then why does it matter to you what he thinks?” 

Her eyes remained closed as Nat kept working. “It doesn't. I don't care what he thinks. Why would I? Couldn't he just show a little decency and not look at me like I'm an object?” 

Nat smirked as she applied her blush. “You know your beauty runs far deeper than your skin, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Good. I'm not saying what he's doing is alright Shandi, but he's probably bored. He can't irritate any of us because we're too familiar with his shit and Tony might send him back to Asgard. You're the new kid on the block. His present muse.” 

She expelled an annoyed sigh. “Perfect. I'll be glad when he finds another.” 

‘Sure you will.’ Thought Nat. “Revenge can be sweet, beautiful. Give him a taste of his own medicine and we’ll go enjoy ourselves.” She fluffed up Shandis hair. “You can look now.” 

Shandi opened her eyes. “Wow! You're good at this, thanks!”

“No problem. Now let's get you dressed and we’ll go tell Clint where to meet us later.” 

As usual, Loki was reading in the library when Nat nonchalantly appeared at the door. Black high heels, skin tight, powder blue jeans, a black belt around the waist, short sleeve, snug fitting black top, see through from beneath her breasts, makeup and hair perfect, she looked beautiful as he glanced up from his pages. 

“Seen Clint around?” She asked. 

“I believe he's in the gym.” 

“Thanks.” 

Nat walked away and Loki went back to his book, when hearing Shandis voice from down the hall. 

“Natasha!” 

He listened as Nat stopped to respond.

“I thought you were holding the elevator, beautiful?” 

“I was, but didn't you want to give Clint his phone?” 

Loki watched the door as her voice got closer. 

“You tossed it into the bag with our flats, I think.” 

The two met up right outside the library and Loki got a good look as they stood talking. Shandi was wearing red high heels, skin tight dark jeans that highlighted the shape of her hips and ass perfectly, a white cotton shirt covered in delicate lace, just snug enough in all the right places to highlight her full, d cup breasts and small waist, with narrow straps over the shoulders. Her long, wavy dark hair was styled to one side and makeup so perfect, her steely blue eyes sent a shockwave through Loki when she glanced briefly in his direction. Shandi ignored him, but could feel the intensity of his stare from thirty feet away and her pulse quickened as she spoke with Nat. 

“I heard it buzz loudly, so someones trying to reach him.” 

Nat took it. “I'll tell him. The night awaits us girl, go get that elevator again.” 

Shandi turned her back towards Loki when walking away from Nat, giving him a perfect view of her ass before leaving his sights and Nat went in the direction of the gym. Immediately, he moved to the doorway and watched her walk away as Nat quickly peeked around the corner and saw him do it. When Nat passed by again, he made it appear as though he was just leaving the room. 

“Clint’s fortunate to have such a lovely date this evening. You look very nice.” 

“Thanks. I'll tell Shandi you said so, she's my date tonight. Girls night out.” She kept walking, smiling slyly from over her shoulder at his arched brow. “Chow.” 

Just as she slid from his sights, Clint came down the hall towards him. “Aren't you concerned letting your lady go out alone in this massive city?” 

“Not that it's any of your business there Cactus, but no. Nats quite the weapon as you know and her dates pretty clever too. I'm sure they'll be fine. Nat knows where the safest clubs are.” 

He walked on and unimpressed, Loki returned to the library. He'd learned since coming to Midgard what going clubbing meant and the thought of many eyes ogling Shandi, oddly irked him. Unfortunately, there was nothing he could do about it. 

Nat stepped into the elevator. “Nice touch mentioning the phone buzzing. Are you ready to have some fun?” 

“I wasn't kidding, it did.”

“No worries. Clint can check it later. You did good back there. Loki was definitely irked.” 

Shandi leaned against the wall and looked to the ceiling. “Oh great, I've agitated The God of Mischief. This was so immature of me. What was I thinking?”

Nat laughed. “Are you always this neurotic? Relax, he'll get over it.”

“Yes, but aren't we doing exactly what Tony was? Instigating him?” 

“Trust me. Giving Loki a rash is only one way Tony tried instigating him. Have you heard the way those two go at each other? They sound like a married couple for fuck sakes. Think of how clever you are. Loki needed magic to prank you and without an ounce of trickery, you gave back.” 

Shandi smiled as the door re opened. “You're right, I did.” 

“Never underestimate yourself. Now let's get a taxi and enjoy the rest of the evening okay? It's all on me.” 

“Nat, you don't have to…” 

“Not another word beautiful. Let's go.”   
*****  
Upon returning much later, the ladies were passing by Loki's apartment with their arms around each other, heading towards Shandis.

“My freakin’ feets are killing me.” She proclaimed. “Imma’ take off me shoesies.” 

She stopped unexpectedly, gripping Nats shoulder while trying to remove one and lost her balance. Toppling to the floor, she took Nat with her, landing on her ass with Nat laying sideways on her lap looking away from her. 

“Uh oh. Sowwy Natskies.” 

Nat turned to face her. “Dafuq is wrong witchyu woman? You couldn't like..let the hell go first, maybe?” As they were struggling to remain upright, Loki opened his door. They glanced up at him, looked back at each other and burst into laughter. 

Loki rolled his eyes and leaned against the door frame. “Well, well. Isn't this an attractive sight.” 

Nat smiled, took Shandis jaw between her fingers, closed her eyes and pressed a kiss to her lips. Shandis widened and Loki smirked at her reaction. Nat ended the kiss, placing her cheek against Shandis lips and looked at him. “I'm having a moment with my date.” She gestured with her hand that he go back inside. “Be off unespected intruder.” 

“That’s un ‘ex’ pected intruder Natskies.” Said Shandi. Then she looked up at Loki. “And yeah. We don’t need spectitters.” 

His brows raised. “I see.” 

“Nat.” Shandi whispered. “Can you do my shoesies?” 

“Suuure girl!” She leaned forwards and clumsily removed Shandis shoes, tossing them at Loki's legs and one flew beyond his door. Nat mischievously smiled and Shandi shook her head. 

“I'm not gettin’ that, you do it.” 

“Iss yur problem woman. Go for it.” 

Shandi stared at her like she had three heads. “Not happenin.’” 

At this point, Steve heard the ruckus and opened his door. Nat was still lying sideways on Shandis lap, facing her with her arm over her hip and hand resting on the floor. 

Loki looked at Steve and crossed his arms. “Welcome to the party.” 

“Nat, what are you doing?” Asked Steve. 

She placed a finger to her lips. “Shhhh, in a minute.” Still perpendicular to Shandi, Nat shifted and laid the back of her head on Shandis lap, then lifted her legs and feet in the air towards her reach. “Do my shoes?” 

Loki looked to Steve again. “You missed the romantic kiss, but this may be even more entertaining.” 

Shandi, with the tip of her tongue protruding, reached up to grab Nats foot and pulled her shoe with such force, she spun her partially around on the floor, falling backwards onto it herself. Nat landed on her elbows with her leg hanging over Shandis stomach and started laughing. 

Steve approached and picked her up. “Damn, Nat. How much vodka did you get into this time and where's Clint?” 

Shandi started laughing while pointing at Nat. “She left him sleepin’ in the car!” 

“Yep, did too.” Nat proudly stated. 

“So he joined you, did he?” Asked Loki. 

“Yep. Hurled huge in the taxi too and the driver gonna sue Tony's ass.” 

“Is that so? I'm sure he'll be impressed.” 

“Wait.” Said Steve. “Who's car is Clint in then?” 

“His dummy.” Said Nat. 

“How did that happen?” 

Shandi chuckled while still lying on the floor. “He said he wanted somethin’ from it and made us go..down to the garage too.” 

“Yeah.” Said Nat. “Then the dumbass jus’ crawled into the back seat and..(she dismissively waved her hand)..passed out, so fuck em.’”

“Nat, your language.” Said Steve. 

“What about it, Pops? You wanna go?” 

Shandi had closed her eyes while still laughing at Nat, when two strong hands slipped beneath her arms and quickly lifted her fully upright. She grasped at the green fabric blurred before her and leaned into the firm chest it was attached to.   
Loki locked eyes with her and stepped back to let go, but Shandi was momentarily frozen, captivated by his gaze. 

“Will you be needing any further assistance?” He asked.

Heart racing, she blinked and slowly backed away. “No..no I’m good thanks.” 

When bending for her shoe and losing balance, Loki grabbed her arm until she steadied again. “Are you, certain?” 

Steve and Nat were quietly observing the interaction, until he thought Shandi might prefer his aid instead. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nat covered it and shot him a wink. 

“Mm hm.” Said Shandi.

As Loki released her arm, his thumb delicately caressed her skin, igniting goosebumps and he smirked. 

Clearing her throat, she looked to Nat. “I’m..gonna go, now. Must sleep. Bye.” 

“‘Night beautiful.” 

As Shandi turned the corner, Loki went to re enter his apartment and the door abruptly shut in face. He shot an angry glare in her direction and Nat chuckled.

“Play nice now, darling.” 

Disgruntled, he slammed the door, then discovered some small pieces of furniture flipped over inside. “Nothing unresolvable, but who isn't playing nice?” 

“What was that all about asked Steve?” 

“Nuttin.’ Nighty night, Cappy.” 

“Natasha, are you actually leaving Clint in his car?” 

“Am so. He reeks, you go get ‘em.” 

Shandi tossed her shoe to the floor, locked her apartment door and headed towards the bedroom. She couldn't recall leaving the bedside lamp on, but was too tired to care. Clad in her panties and shirt, she yanked down the covers, collapsed into bed and drifted off. Shortly after, she thought herself dreaming, when the blankets slid to her waistline and stopped. What felt like the tip of a finger, then softly traced down her cheek and neck, dispersing warmth along the length of her spine and pulsating deep into her core. She startled from sleep, glanced around quickly, then drifted off again. 

Loki stood invisible in the doorway thinking of all the ways he longed to ravish and devour her. ‘Deny it all you wish Shandi, you’ll never succeed. I can smell your arousal every time you're near me and will enjoy marking you as my own.’ He chuckled quietly, before leaving. ‘Sleep well, Pet. It's only a matter of time.’


	4. Chapter 4

Nat and Shandi spent most of the next day, sleeping off their wicked hangovers. Later in the afternoon, Loki was leaving his apartment when Clint strolled by. His head was cocked to the side, hair majorly disheveled, shirt half hanging out of his pants and dried barf stained his clothes. 

Loki tried waving off his scent. “Rough night, Cupid?” 

“Fuck off.” He grumbled, heading towards Nats apartment. 

“Norns, man. Might I suggest showering first?”

Clint carried on and Loki knocked at Shandis door. After downing headache relief that failed, she'd recently passed out on the couch. His persistence sent her robe hunting and upon answering, Loki smirked at her unamused expression.

“Oh my. You resemble Clint somewhat, although he's quite putrid at the moment.” 

“Huh?” She asked. 

Loki spoke matter of factly with his hands behind his back. “Right. I was referring to last night's dinner, presumably? Small particles of it remain attached to his attire. Quite an unpleasant sight, really. You're fortunate to have missed it.” 

Shandis stomach began turning from Clints scent, lingering in the corridor. “What do you want, Loki?” 

“Hmm. I'm guessing it a green salad of sorts, combined with dried up pasta in a white sauce perhaps?” 

That did it. Slamming the door in his face, she just made it to her kitchen sink and hurled. 

“No problem.” Loki shouted from the corridor. “I'll leave your shoe here darling.” He dropped it to the floor as Clint came back around the corner. “Denied entrance were you? Next time, consider my advice.” 

“I said, fuck off Loki.” 

Clint continued towards his apartment and Loki snickered, returning to his own. 

Then Nat called as Shandi crawled back into bed. “I hope you feel as shitty as me, woman.” 

“Ya think?” 

“Just checking. Why suffer alone, if I don't have to?” 

“Oh thanks, Natskies.” 

“Anytime.” 

Shandis curiosity, suddenly got the best of her. “Do you remember what Clint had at dinner last night?” 

“Caesar salad aaand..fettuccine Alfredo I think. Why?” 

Shandi gagged. “Gotta go!” 

After hurling again, she cursed once brushing her teeth. “Fuck. Maybe I should put a damn bucket beside the bed.” Someone knocked at the door again and she grumped on approach, thinking it Loki returning. “I'm not in the mood for this crap Lo… Tony!” 

“Hey Doll. Oooh, you look rough. I heard you were subjected to a Nat n’ vodka night?” 

“Yeah. It was fun, but I'm paying for it now.” 

“Been there, I know the pain.” He held up her shoe. “This yours, maybe?” 

“Yes, thank you. Tony, please excuse me. Come in.” 

He politely declined. “Ah, no need. Nat can drink the best of us under the table. I wanted to make sure you were still alive.” 

Shandi chuckled. “Thanks, I appreciate it.” 

“Sure. By chance, might you know where that stench is coming from?” 

“Clint, according to Loki.” 

Tony grimaced. “Niiice. Nat must have murdered him this time. I'll leave him to rot then. Later Doll.” He darted for the elevator, waving off the smell. “Whew. You really need a hose down, corpse Clint. That's nasty.” 

Shandi dropped her robe and decided on a hot bubble bath before trying to sleep again. She couldn't recall ever feeling so shitty from drinking. Her muscles were tense from vomiting which was aggravating her headache and the pain was only heightening her nausea. It was a vicious circle she hadn't escaped since first waking and becoming frustrating. Nowhere near so however, than her constant thoughts of Loki. Like frequent annoyances of sorts, they’d attached themselves to the outskirts of her mind and refused to leave. Despite diligent efforts. And Heaven help her to comprehend how from the moment she hears his voice, it entraps her in a subtle state of arousal until he ceases talking, regardless who he's addressing. Once soaking comfortably, the quiet hissing of dissolving bubbles, lead her mind to wander and her eyes drifted shut. 

~~~~~ It was past midnight when Shandi went swimming in the Towers pool. After dimming the outer lights, she’d lit the tiny turquoise ones beneath the waters edge and was enjoying having it all to herself. Exiting the deep end, she strolled towards the diving board when every light within sight, suddenly extinguished. Floor to ceiling windows thirty stories up in a skyscraper, illuminated nothing unless the moon was full and she was plunged into complete darkness. 

“J..Jarvis?” No answer. 

While struggling to focus, the unmistakable sound of a door opening near the shallow end, made her stomach flip, followed by the sound of all three permitting access to the pool, locking one after the other. Her head jerked towards each click, keeping her distracted from a stealthily approaching presence, until it was too late.

Gripped suddenly from behind, a large hand covered her mouth, as an arm snaked around her waist, dragging her back to the wall. She tried struggling, but was pulled to the floor and strong legs quickly tightened against her hips. Pinning her head still, he presented a ball gag and she managed a muffled cry before it filled her mouth. Everything happened so fast and still blinded by darkness, Shandi was terrified until he spoke. 

“Good girl.” Loki purred. 

Before she could react, he lifted her like a rag doll and jumped in. Eyes blurred from water, Shandi managed to focused enough energy on two lounge chairs and several floating devices nearby. In seconds they were whizzing towards them, but a flash from Loki's hand, hurled them into a wall.

He chuckled, gripping her arms until magic bound both wrists behind her back. “How amusing.” 

Furious, Shandi struggled, while dragged towards shallower waters and began inhaling it. Coughing and spitting, she gasped for air and Loki faced her towards the wall with her back pressed against him. 

“Come now. Was that any wiser?” 

His patronizing sarcasm was infuriating and while struggling harder, Loki gathered her hair, tightened his armed around her and bit down on her shoulder. “I'll only warn you once.” His dark and menacing tone sent a shiver down her spine, yet was oddly arousing. “I know what you like. Continue this behavior and I'll consider it no more.” 

Her heart raced as he sensually kissed down the side of her neck and tossed her bikini bottoms, from the pool. Despite being infuriated, her arousal only grew when he lowered her torso to the deck and laid her cheek upon it. Guiding her legs open, he moaned while gently tracing his fingers along her folds. 

“Mmm..look what I found, Pet.” ~~~~~

Shandi slipped beneath the surface of her bath water, gripped the sides of the tub and coughed up bubbles. “Seriously?” 

After putting on pajamas, she returned to bed massaging her temples. “Dammit, why can't I shake this pounding headache?” 

Tossing and turning, she drifted in and out of sleep still feeling nauseous and sweaty. Then when almost there, the funniest sensation overtook her. It began in the space between her eyes and like a soothing warmth, slowly spread throughout her skull and down the entire length of her body. The sickness and headache she felt, followed in waves that ebbed out the tips of her toes. 

Loki removed his thumb, watched her brow un furrow and body go limp as she eased into a peaceful sleep. “I'll aid you in your suffering this once darling, but indulge yourself again and I'll leave you to it. You certainly are beautiful by the way. Goodnight.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/Non Con

The city was still quite distressed over Loki's attacks. Tony, by Odin's order, publicly announced he’d been controlled and used by a another being. Loki, himself, was ordered to publicly apologize and agree to fully aid the Avengers, in defending Midgard against any future alien invasions. Many voiced outrage, believing it unjust he hadn't remained imprisoned. As a result, Tony would suit up and escort him to help rescue people in dire situations, like a train derailment on the subway, or major freeway accidents, where his strength and magic could be tremendously useful. He was also sent to two major bank robbery attempts where after sneaking in invisible, he’d disarmed the bandits by knocking them out cold, then freed all the hostages. This was slowly earning him approval, but he'd yet to be sent on a real mission. 

Loki and Shandi didn't see each other much over the next ten days. Tony sent her on two small missions with the others and chanced Loki on a couple of fundraisers. When they did cross paths, his occasionally sly glances sent undeniable shivers of arousal down her spine. 

Thor returned and after a brief interaction, Loki neared the gym when overhearing voices in adjacent corridor. Shandi was revealing to Nat, a dinner invitation from someone she met on their night out. Still unfamiliar with the city, she'd declined, but Nat suggested meeting the man for coffee. Oddly enough, this didn't sit well with Loki and he devised a plan. Late that night, he entered her apartment invisible and found her asleep. Once magic surpassed her phone code, he deleted all texts and contact information of her potential date, then switched it to silent. 

“I already told you my intentions, Shandi. There shall be no others.” He smirked at her soft sigh, when gently stroking her cheek with his finger. “Do you like that? I'll remember. Until tomorrow.”

~~~~~ It was dusk when Shandi washed the last cookie sheet, in the staff kitchen. Her, Pepper and even Tony for an hour or so, (until Pepper kicked him out for thieving too many chocolate chips and candied sparkles), had spent the day preparing and baking tons of cookies. They were being donated to a local youth hostels bake sale to raise funds for supplies. Tony and Pepper had recently returned with two of its head administrators and were holding a meeting with them in a nearby room. Daydreaming about a glass of wine and movie night on her couch, Shandi was wiping the counter when grabbed suddenly from behind and pulled to the wall on the opposite side of the fridge. The heavy breathing captor, held a firm hand over her mouth and deeply inhaled her scent. 

“Shhhh. Make a sound and I'll display you naked and bound on that island and ring the dinner bell. Understood?” She nodded and he kissed the side of her head. “Good girl.” 

Loki gripped her upper arms, pulling her closer as a clone appeared on the floor. Shandis heart raced watching it stalk towards them on all fours, then gasped when her shorts and lacy panties were abruptly removed. The clone assertively parted her thighs, pinned them to Loki's, locked eyes with her and salaciously licked his lips. 

“Why look Pet.” The God huskily, whispered. “Tony wasn't the only one seeking a sweet. Let's see how much my clone enjoys his, shall we?” Shandi squirmed when the clone caressed her shaved lips and Loki delivered a warning jerk to her body. “I recommend not testing my patience.” He firmly stated. “And remember this. Magic renders us silent. All your sounds, remain pleasantly audible. Now behave, hm? He's going to have his way with you, like it or not.” 

Fully exposing her tantalizing flesh, the clone moaned when flat tonguing her from entrance to clit, curled his tongue around it and drug his nails down her quivering thighs while languidly sucking off. Shandis back arched as a wave of heat rushed her core and Loki chuckled, darkly. “Ooooh. He likes your flavor, Pet. Did you know he's my puppet? I command him with my thoughts.” 

Shandi was baffled with her highly aroused state, bound and held captive by Loki of all people. She'd previously indulged in handcuff play with a lover, but it hadn't felt anything like this. 

The clone suddenly reengaged, devouring her intoxicating nectar as Loki continued his sinful words. “Mmmm..you're liking the way he's teasing your swollen little nub aren't you?” She shook her head and he snickered. “No? How about this, then?” Magic swirled around her arms, freeing his hands. One entangled amidst her locks and the other teased a hardened nipple above her shirt while the God nipped and sensually kissed, her exposed neck. They continued their lusty assault until Shandi began panting, right as Tony and Pepper were heard laughing with their guests. 

“Such a good little Pet, you are. Tell me, would it please you if they discovered him enjoying your delectable cunt, hm?” 

The clone hadn't ceased and she tensed, feeling a climax rapidly approaching. “Ss..stop!” She raspily, blurted. 

“I told you to stay quiet.” Loki growled. 

The clone then carried her to the island, forcing her onto her back as she pleaded in desperate whispers to Loki. “Oh please, don't? I'll be so fired.” 

“Too late for begging now.” 

“But..but you demanded silence.” 

He snickered more deviously. “I know.” 

At one end, the clone pinned her wrists above her head while Loki pulled up a chair at the other, effortlessly subduing her kicking legs. The humiliating thought of being discovered had her fearful, yet she throbbed when he inhaled her scent. 

“Mmmm..so intoxicating, Pet. I've an even wiser plan. Let's have them watch me instead.” ~~~~~

“Shandi? Are you there? Mr. Stark asked me to enquire if you're in need of any assistance?”

“Huh...Jarvis?” She sleepily groaned discovering her fingers warm and wet as his voice rang louder. 

“Shandi? Is everything alright?” 

Tony and Pepper were out of town and received a call from Nat. Her and Clint were arriving from elsewhere and Shandi was to connect with them at S.H.I.E.L.D’s office for an important meeting. When she never showed or answered repeated calls, Nat became concerned. All assigned individual tasks, everyone else had already left the Tower. All except Loki. 

“Uh..yeah. I'm fine.” Checking the time on her phone, she sprang out of bed. “Oh my god! Why the hell didn't my alarm go off?” She ran to her closet for a new suit, prepared for the occasion. 

“Shandi?” 

“I'm here! Please tell Tony I'm terribly sorry and can be at S.H.I.E.L.D. in under an hour!” 

She'd just entered her bathroom when he spoke again. “I’m to inform the meeting is cancelled. You may stay.” 

Her shoulders slumped in defeat. “Thank you, Jarvis.” Nat had taken her shopping, recommended the choice and spent days prior pumping her up about the meeting. Now she'd disappointed everyone, including herself. ‘How did this happen? I never mute my phone.'

When calling around to apologize, everyone claimed experiencing similar circumstances, but Shandi still felt embarrassed. After showering, she neared the gym when a delightful aroma wafted past her nose. It was coming from the staff kitchen along with what sounded like a blender and when hearing Loki curse, she snuck a peek beyond the doorway. He'd obviously put too much fluid mixed with what appeared to be fruit into it and the pressure had caused the lid to pop off. Part of its contents had spewed out onto the counter and his apron. ‘Magicians have bigger wands’ was written on it and she rolled her eyes when entering. 

“The Prince of Asgard is domesticated? Who would have thought?” 

He eyed her, speculatively. “You've finally woken.” 

“Pardon?” 

Loki reached for the dish rag. “Tony had me knocking at your door this morning, quite loudly I might add.” 

She looked confused. “How can that be? My bedroom door was wide open.” 

“You didn't get into more vodka did you?” 

“No and how rude is that?” She sacarstically, retorted. 

He smiled. “I’m ‘yanking your chain’ as I've heard Clint say.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“Are you unwell perhaps?” 

“No and even if I were, I still would have heard you. How odd.” She commented.

Loki turned on the oven light and looked into the window. “You must have really needed the sleep then.”

“I guess so. What are you doing?” 

“Baking.” He began wiping up the blender mess. “Useless Midgardian gadget. Such a thing would be scoffed at on Asgard. Pshh.” 

Shandi smirked while glancing around the countertops. 

“What?” He asked. “Can't a guy bake a cake?” 

“Sure, but you, ‘Thee God of Mischief,’ here in Iron Man's kitchen doing it? Maybe I should pinch myself to make sure I'm  
not dreaming?” 

The look he abruptly shot her evoked that arousing shiver and made her pulse slightly quicken. “You're not, I assure you. Are you hungry?” 

She hesitated, then cleared her throat. “A little, why? Are you planning to share your creation?” 

“That one will be a while.” He opened the fridge door and took out another. “This one however, is done. Would you like a piece?” 

There was already two pieces missing and it was double layered with chocolate icing and some kind of center. 

“You did this?” She asked.

“I did.” 

“What flavor is it?” 

“Chocolate fudge with raspberry filling.” 

‘Dafuuq?’ She thought. ‘Did I just hear him correctly?’

“Well?” He asked. 

“Uhh, sure.” 

Loki got her a plate and utensils. “Take what you wish, I'm off.” 

“With the oven on? And why are you baking, anyways?” 

“It's only for a quick swim. I was becoming bored around here and indulged in a new hobby.” He glanced over his shoulder, from the door. “Put it back when you're done please?” 

Shandi took a bite and whispered. “Holy shit, this is delicious.” 

Two hours later, he was reading in the library when she appeared at the door looking sweaty and flushed with a scowl on her face. 

Loki took a double take at her. “Are you alright?” 

“What..was in that damn cake Loki?” 

“Nothing unusual. Why, has it made you ill?” 

“You're lying!” She snapped. 

“Shandi, the recipe is in the kitchen if you wish to…”  
He sighed in annoyance when a book smacked him in the back of the head and as more started coming at him, he stood and quickly dropped them to the floor with magic. “My apologize if you didn't like it, but I had some and I'm fine.” 

“Of course you are!” She yelled. “Whatever you added wouldn't affect you now, would it?” 

Loki eyes narrowed. “I've no idea what you're referring to.” 

More books flew at him faster and much to her annoyance, he deflected each one. Then she tossed a small table towards him, but he ducked and it knocked over a tall, free standing lamp. They both crashed to the floor and he glared at her. 

“Norns woman! What the hell is your problem?” 

“You know exactly what my problem is and you…” Her faced suddenly flushed and she went quiet. 

Loki knelt and began picking up some books. “I do ‘not.’” He flatly stated. “However, if you wish to tell me what ails you, maybe I could recommend a way to help?” 

“Ooooh!” She angrily growled before storming off. 

Loki watched her head towards the elevator, then re entered the room. “Eh he he he. Have fun darling. Let me know if you run out of batteries.” 

Shandi locked her apartment door and walked straight into her bedroom. Unable to get her tights off fast enough, she left one leg attached at the ankle, laid on her bed, turned her vibrator on high and placed it against her swollen and throbbing clit. In minutes she was panting and moaning and for the fifth time in an hour, came so hard she covered her face with a pillow to muffle her cries. Afterwards, she stared at the ceiling while catching her breath. “I'm going to kill him.” 

Loki left a clone in the library while making himself invisible and had watched her. When she was done, he immediately returned, chuckling to himself. “Good luck with that darling.” 

It took another hour for the affect to wear off before she swallowed her pride and headed to the library with intentions of cleaning up her mess. ‘Shit.’ She thought. ‘It's bad enough I screwed up this morning. I hope I didn't break anything.’ Reaching the doorway, she was surprised to find nothing out of order. Every book was put back, as were the table and lamp with neither broken. 

“You're welcome.” 

Shandi jumped at the sound of Lokis voice behind her and narrowed her eyes at him. “You…” She stopped upon hearing another voice from the kitchen. 

“Hey man, thanks for the cake!” Clint yelled.

Loki cackled when her eyes widened and she darted down the hall. She found Clint about to put a piece of white cake into his mouth and breathed a sigh of relief. 

“How's it going?” He asked. “Have you tried this coconut cake of Loki's?” He put a piece in his mouth. 

“I'm good. I had my share of cake earlier, thanks.” 

“You know, despite being an asswhole, he bakes a mean cake.” 

‘Asswhole is right.’ She thought. “True. Is Nat around?” 

“Mm hm. I stayed for more, but she was tired and took a piece of chocolate upstairs.” 

‘Oh no.’ Shandi thought. “Well, bye then.” 

Loki chuckled when glancing up from the book he'd begun reading to see her whiz past the library door towards the elevator. Shandi took the stairs instead and frantically knocked at Nats door. 

She answered surprised at Shandis frazzled expression. “You alright, woman? Come in.” 

“Tell me you have not eaten that cake?” 

“Not yet, why?” 

“Good, don't. Thanks to numb nuts a few doors down, it would have affected you a certain way.” 

“Really? I had a piece last night and nothing happened.” 

Shandi was bewildered. “Nothing?” 

“No. What happened to you?” 

“Oh..you know, a slight stomach upset." 

“Sorry to hear. Loki wouldn't do anything like that Beautiful. Tony would send him back to Asgard in a second.” 

“Yeah, I guess you're right.” ‘Great.’ She thought. ‘Either he played a trick on me specifically, or I’m becoming a wonton hornyasaurous of sorts.’ 

Little did she know, Loki had done just that. Familiar by now with her work out times if she wasn't working, he'd hoped to lure her into the kitchen that morning. After giving some extra raspberries a special treatment, he put them aside and waited until sharing the cake he'd baked the evening before with anyone interested. Nat took the bait and this covered his ass. The next morning while baking the other, he stuffed his mixture into the centers of the two exposed parts and waited. Had she not shown, he’d planned to dispose of the cake. 

After leaving Nats, Shandi returned to her apartment and paced the floor. “I know he did something to that cake. How can I get back at him? How?” 

Finally, it came to her and she smiled. Guessing by his general nature, Loki wasn't much of a morning person, she set her alarm for three am and stood outside his apartment door. Recalling his furniture placement, she focused hard and managed to quietly slide an end table along the wall that separated his livingroom and bedroom. It moved from one side of his bedroom door, to the wall continuing on the other side of it, stretching the cord of an iron lamp upon it directly into his path. Then she left, hoping for the best. 

Sure enough, Loki stumbled out of bed that morning, blinds still closed and yawning sleepily, stepped into the doorway. Seconds later, he was flat palming the floor in his underwear, grumbling curses as he stood to investigate the mysterious culprit. The lamp put a dent in the floor and after fixing it with magic, he headed for the kitchen, having himself a grump. 

“Why is it females of this realm do not appreciate me more? I am a prince ‘and’ a god, am I not?” He banged a mug onto the counter and tossed a tea bag into it, cursing again when the toaster burnt his bagel. “Another useless Migardian gadget.”  
Using magic, he removed the smoke smell. “And just because ‘you’ don't like raspberries soaked in the most potent of aphrodisiacs darling, doesn't give you reason to be bitchy. Normally, it causes females to attack me with vigor.” He leaned back against the counter with crossed arms, waiting on the kettle to boil. 

"Fucking ungrateful, Midgardians."


	6. Chapter 6

Most of the Avengers except Tony and Pepper who were still away and Bruce who was still on vacation, were about the Tower this day. Steve and Clint were in the gym, Thor in his apartment and Nat and Shandi were in the pool. They were sitting on floaties talking about good places to buy shoes when Loki entered. 

“Good morning ladies.” 

“Hey.” Said Nat. 

Shandi nodded as he headed for the diving board. He dove in and began doing laps as the ladies moved to one side between the deep and shallow ends. 

“Yeah.” Nat continued. “There's this place called Freeman's on 42nd that will customize your heels. You pick the design, color, even the height if you…”

Shandis floaty suddenly flipped over and her limbs wildly flailed as she fell off. She resurfaced to Nat chuckling. 

“Having a spaz beautiful? Next time warn me so I can film it.” 

“Thanks Natskies, you're so kind.” 

Loki had submerged into the deep end using magic to flip it and Shandi knew from the jolt she'd felt beneath her. Ignoring him, she calmly climbed back on. He continued his laps and they carried on talking until finally deciding to leave. Nat got out first and was past the change room door as Shandi was putting her floaty back. Continuing to ignore Loki, she was almost at the door when gasping from a sudden sting on her ass. He'd whipped a wet volleyball at it, then gone back under as Nat reappeared at the door.

“You coming girl? I know a good place for lunch near Freeman's.” 

Loki resurfaced and Shandi calmly kicked the ball into the water. 

“Something wrong?” He snidely asked. 

Pleased with herself by his behavior her telekinetic actions must have affected him somehow, she responded with a sly smile. “Nope. Have a good day Loki.” 

They left to hear him calling to her. “Enjoy yours too. I'm certain you'll miss me.” 

“What's with him?” Asked Nat.

“Who knows.” 

Frustrated, Loki whipped the ball at the display of floaties, knocking them all about just as Thor entered. 

“Having a bad day brother?”

Loki greeted him with a sarcastic smile while using magic to put them back. “Of course not. Why would I be?” 

“Just an assumption.” 

“You assume wrong. I was practicing my volleyball skills.” 

Thor dove in and watched Loki do lap after rapid lap until resting in the deep end. “Are we still on for dinner tonight?” 

“Definitely.” Loki replied. “I’d be relieved to get the fuck out of here for anything other than a ‘fundraiser.’” 

“I thought you liked the children?” 

“They are amusing, but I'm bored of this place almost to the point of madness.” 

“I suppose you would be to take up baking.” Thor teased. 

Loki glared at him, did a lap to the shallow end and got out. 

“Are you sure there's isn't something bothering you brother?” 

“I said I'm fine, did I not?” He headed for the exit. “See you at seven.” 

Shortly after seven, Shandi boarded the elevator with another bag of Tony's coffee from the staff kitchen. When the door reopened, she was listening to music while searching her phone and didn't hear Loki and Thor approaching from the left. Walking face first into Loki, she dropped her phone and the bag of coffee went flying, bursting open on the floor. Loki gripped her upper arms to prevent her from stumbling backwards and their eyes locked. 

“Is this a habit of yours, walking into people and tossing your belongings?” 

She sighed heavily, knowing he’d tricked her the day she'd walked into Clint. “No.” 

Thor stepped into the elevator to hold the open button. “Good evening Shandi.” 

Her eyes never left Loki's while she replied. “Hello Thor.” 

When Loki knelt to retrieve her phone, she ogled every inch of him and Thor smirked when she quickly looked away as he stood. He was dressed in black denim with a black belt and a long sleeve, navy cotton shirt with the top two buttons undone. Not a hair was out of place and he smelled so damn good, she wanted to bury her face in his neck and never leave. 

Handing her the phone, he gestured towards the floor. “Thieving coffee again, darling?” 

“Thank you and no. I’ve every intention of replacing it.” 

“I see. You didn't fall from any chairs reaching for it did you?” 

“No. Aren't you keeping your brother waiting?” 

Loki stepped into the doorway. “Just checking. I wasn't there to rescue you this time and it seems you're a bit of an oaf.” 

“I'm an oaf?” She sarcastically replied. “Take any ‘trips’ lately Loki?” 

He smiled slyly. “As you know, I'm not permitted to go anywhere without Thor. Therefore, I've taken no interesting trips lately. Was that an invite?” 

By this point she wanted to slap him, but remained calm. “Not in a million years ‘darling.’”

“Shame.” He stated with a sigh. “Shall I use magic to clean up your coffee mess?”

“No thank you. I’ll get my vacuum cleaner.” 

“Suit yourself.” He backed in and their eyes remained locked as the door began closing. 

“Enjoy your night Thor.” She politely stated. 

“You as well.” Once it closed, he looked at Loki. “What are you doing?” 

“What? It was just a bit of fun.” 

“She didn't appear to think so. Have you done anything to offend her?” 

Loki rolled his eyes. “Why would I and don't you think Tin Lips would have reported it to you by now?” 

“I suppose. Still, she didn't seem impressed with you.” 

“How was I to know she doesn't handle criticism well?” 

“Whatever the case Loki, offend her and you could offend Tony. You may be bored to tears, but life here is far better than one in a tiny cell in Asgard.” 

“And you think I needed you to remind me of that?” Loki spat. 

“Brother please, I didn't mean that offensively. Just be kind will you?” 

The door opened, Loki smirked and followed him off. “Of course.” 

Shortly after nine, Steve was leaving as they were returning and looking quite unhappy, Loki slammed his apartment door.   
“What's eating him?” 

Thor shook his head. “A small girl ran from her parents table straight into him as he returned to ours from the lavatory. A doll she was carrying flew to the floor and when Loki retrieved it for the child, the mother recognized him and began ranting.” 

“What did she say?” 

“That he was evil and should be rotting in an Asgardian prison as murderous Gods don't belong on this planet. Then she accused Tony and I of being evil for allowing it while loudly alerting the other patrons of his presence. They began leaving without paying, so we kindly covered their costs and followed suit.” 

Still untrusting of Loki, Steve couldn't say he didn't agree somewhat and remained silent. Thor sensed this and continued. 

“Loki may never earn our groups complete trust, or that of your people. He knows this from experiencing similar reactions to his presence. However, what disturbed him the most was the fear of him the mother instilled into her daughter. The child hadn't feared him until then. Goodnight Steve.” 

Shandi was about to open her apartment door after coming from Nats, when overhearing everything. She felt bad for Loki, yet still thought him rather untrustworthy herself. A few hours later, she fell asleep reading in bed and Loki waited before gently taking the book from her hands. ‘The Cities of Vesuvius? Hmm.’ Placing it next to her, he silently admired her stunning and delicate features. ‘You'd never believe I meant it if I were to tell how exquisitely beautiful you are. I suppose I've myself to blame for that. What lies beneath your surface darling, hm? Besides your attraction to me of course.’ She rolled onto her book and he smirked before leaving. ‘As of now, it's those ancient cities.’ 

~~~~~ Shandi slowly awoke to the sensation of a finger trailing from her pelvis, up the length of her torso and neck. Completely naked, she was blindfolded on a bed and bound to it by the wrists and ankles. She panicked and tried struggling, but it was useless. 

“Who’s there? Where am I?” She demanded.

Someone squatted behind her and she heard the distinct sound of leather crinkling. “Hello Pet.” 

“L..Loki?” 

“Of course.” 

Two bodies sat at the end of the bed and she gulped. “What the hell do you think you're doing?” 

He chuckled while stroking her hair. “Shhhh, relax. You don't want me to use the gag do you? I've brought you some friends to play with.” 

“Friends? What?” The clones began caressing up her calves and she yanked at her binds. “You let me go, now!” She angry demanded. 

Loki tisked her. “I did warn you.” 

“No! Don't you...don't!” She turned her head side to side, but he held her jaw and slipped it in. 

“Was such behavior necessary?” He kissed her forehead. “Be a good girl, hm?” 

The clones were now softly nibbling and open mouth kissing along her inner thighs as she squirmed. 

“Gentlemen.” Loki smoothly stated. 

Their free hands pinned her hips still and each one began languidly licking along the creases between her thighs and outer folds. Loki enhanced her tease by continuously guiding them back and forth just above her pelvis, then down again. Over and over, they licked, kissed and softly sucked, purposely avoiding exactly where she wanted them most, while struggling not to surrender to the arousing sensations. 

She turned away when Loki laid perpendicular at her side and he crooned against her cheek. “Awe, poor little pet. Are they getting to you? Slickening your walls so abundantly for me, hm?” 

One clone continued his ministrations below her waist, adding tracing his tongue over the very top of her folds each time his lips grazed them. The other sensually kissed up her torso, nipping and tasting the soft flesh of a breast. When Loki sucked the pulse point on her neck, a moan finally escaped her. 

“That's better.” He removed the gag and wiped away her saliva. “Will you be good for us now? I'd hate to make them punish you, darling.” 

A breathy yes had the clone sucking her nipple into his mouth as Loki lured her into a hungry kiss. The other slid two fingers deeply into her, pumping and twisting until they curled against her g spot and she ended it with a pleasured groan. 

“Mmmm.” Loki moaned, teeth tugging at her lobe. “Discovered your Button of Bliss, have they?” He smiled slyly, as Shandis sounds grew louder. “Just think, Pet. This is only the beginning.” ~~~~~

Shandis alarm went off and when sitting up, she gushed into her panties. “Are you kidding me? Grr.” She flopped back down. “Get up woman or you'll fall back to sleep.” She sat up, gushed again and eyed the night table drawer that possessed her vibrator. “If I don't have an orgasm, I'll be bitchy all day.” Her panties landed in the hamper as she flicked the switch and grumbled. “I do ‘not’ like him. I seriously do ‘not.’”


	7. Chapter 7

Shandi finally had that meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D she initially missed and left quite an impression. Nat and Clint went along as planned and took her to lunch afterwards. 

“You did well.” Said Nat. “Phil really took to you.” 

Clint smirked. “Hence him appearing mesmerized the entire time.”

“It's those magnetic baby blues. They suck you in like vacuums of sorts.” 

“Amongst other things.” He commented, then Nat shot him a look. “What? She is beautiful.”

She nudged Shandi with her foot under the table. “True and if I were single, Phil would have some serious competition.” 

Shandi smiled. “Thanks guys, but he's not my type. You win Nat.” 

They seductively smiled at each other and Clints brow arched. “Is there something I should know ladies?”

“Do you really think I'd tell you if there was?” Said Nat. 

He glanced at Shandi who feigned innocence by batting her lashes.   
“You girls are evil, you know that?” 

Nat gestured a kiss towards him. “Finish eating will you?” She looked back at Shandi. “Whatever happened to that guy we met while clubbing? He seemed nice.” 

Clint interrupted. “Why are you so eager to set her up?” 

“I guess I'd like to see her happy like I am, Baby Cakes.” 

He lifted the last half of a sandwich to his lips. “Oooh. I thought that was a name we reserved only for the bedroom?” 

Nat sighed. “I hate to inform you, but you might wish to remove the huge glob of mustard that just fell to your crotch.” 

“Shit! These are two hundred and fifty dollar pants!” He reached for a napkin and Nat gripped his wrist. 

“Let me do that or you’ll smear it everywhere?” 

As she started rubbing, Clint winked at Shandi, then looked back at Nat. “Ohh yeah, right there darlin.’ No wait, a little to the left?” 

She brought her hand up and smeared some of the mustard across his cheek. “How about there, is that good?” 

“Well that's nice.” He sarcastically replied. “Mustard on my cheek and crotch and I've gained a semi boner.” 

Nat glanced around. “Keep your voice down ‘bone’head, this is a family friendly restaurant.” 

He leaned close to her and whispered. “So no blow job under the table then?” 

Shandi laughed and Nat clipped him up the side the head. “You wish, now finish your sandwich.” She looked back at Shandi. “So, anything?” 

“No. I agreed to go for coffee, but haven't heard a word back.” 

Unbeknownst to Shandi, Loki had also blocked him the night he deleted all his contact information, and after not hearing from the man, she'd let it slide. 

“Oh well, his loss.” Said Nat. 

“I agree.” Said Clint. “If you ladies are done, can we get the bill?” 

Nat grabbed his crotch eliciting a quiet grunt. “What was that for?” 

“We're going out in public. Just checking.”

When returning to the Tower, they ran into Thor in the underground parking.

“Venturing out without Loki?” Asked Clint. 

“Yes. Our outing last night wasn't very pleasant. As a result, he isn't in the greatest of moods. I'm off to visit Jane for a few days.” 

Clint made a comment once in the elevator. “When is he?” 

Shandi then explained the conversation she'd overheard between Thor and Steve and Clint went quiet. 

“He never likes it when kids are involved.” Said Nat. “An eight year old boy was killed by the Chitauri and Loki heard about it through the media after returning here. When learning the family was poor, he asked Tony about a way to help raise money for them. The mother was furious upon learning Loki made the donation and showed up in the lobby, demanding his presence.” 

“Did he go?” Asked Shandi. 

The elevator door opened and Nat spoke quieter. “Tony advised against it, yet Loki insisted on hearing the woman and was escorted down. She tore up the cheque in front him, screamed and ranted for over thirty minutes, calling him a monster amongst other things. Loki took every hit in silence, then tried apologizing, but she wouldn't have it. Afterwards, he didn't come out of his apartment for almost a week.”

Shandi sighed. “Well, thanks for lunch.” 

“Sure beautiful. Later.” 

Early that evening, she was returning Cities of Vesuvius to the library and came upon the God, reading. Despite him ignoring her, she opted to be kind. “Hey Loki. How's your day going?” 

 

His glare practically shot a hole through her. “Does it matter?” 

“Why wouldn't it?” She politely asked.

Loki said nothing and returned to his book. 

Shandi smiled softly. “I hope it ends better than it appears to have started.” 

He watched her leave, rubbing a finger over his lips. ‘What's your game? Why no retaliation for my insult at the elevator, darling?’ 

Shandi returned to her apartment, searched her Android box for a movie, chose As Good As It Gets and got comfortable. 

Making himself invisible, Loki had followed and soon found Jack Nicholson’s character rather amusing. ‘How well I relate to your misanthropy Melvin.’ 

However, he soon became bored and when Shandi got up for some ice cream, an idea struck. ‘Let's try something a little more interesting, shall we?’ 

She hit play and instead of returning to the movie the stream was visibly paused on, it switched to a porn of a threesome with two men and a woman. “Excuse me? That is ‘not’ what I was watching.” 

Loki chuckled inwardly at her bewildered expression when even the remotes off button wouldn't work. ‘Troubles darling?’

Believing it a glitch, Shandi unplugged the box and reset it from scratch. After finding the same stream and movie, she chose the resume option and it lead her directly to another threesome, on a completely different porno. 

“Oh, for shit sakes! Why aren't you working right?” The remote continued seizing and when rising to restart box again, the trios smutty actions caught her attention. “Oh my goddd. I took gymnastics and was never that flexible.” She kept watching, tilting her head at different angles. “Wait. How is that even possible?”

Loki struggled not to laugh. ‘You'd be surprised what's possible with three, darling. Especially when clones of a talented God are involved.’ 

~~~~~ Shandi heard a quiet knock at her door just before eleven and when opening it, found a note attached. ‘Meet me in the library at 2 am.’ She smiled to herself. “Hmm. Should I or shouldn't I?” The temptation was too great, but the elevator wasn't working, so she took the stairs. "That's odd. I wonder if Tony knows?’

Upon reaching the center landing, the door below opened and Loki started heading up. “Where are you going?” She whispered. “I thought we were…”

He embraced her and after a lengthy kiss, began ravishing her neck. 

“...meeting in the library.” 

“I lied.” He huskily whispered.

They kissed again while moving back towards the wall and her eyes shot open, when making contact with another body. “Loki!” She nervously whispered, as the clone lifted her wrists above her head. “The library idea was risky enough, but this is crazy!”   
She gasped as a green mist quickly engulfed each in rope with a thicker piece linking them together. It was just long enough to hook around the clones neck and leave her arms comfortably hanging. 

Loki stood back and sighed. “That was less entertaining than expected. You didn't even put up a fight.” 

“Yeah right.” She dryly replied. “Sandwiched between you two? Like I even stood a chance.” 

“You're catching on quite well.” He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth. “And why is this crazy? Tell me.” 

She glanced at the doors above and below them. “Come on Loki? It echoes in here and…”

Invading her mouth with another kiss, he teasingly caressed her hips and stomach causing a shiver, when slipping beneath the hem of her tight t shirt. Loki settled it above her bra and she moaned when his thumbs grazed her nipples atop the lacy fabric.   
“I love making you squirm when playing with these.” 

The bra disappeared and her eyes widened. “Can't we all do this in the library? I...” 

Loki took her hardened nipples between his fingers and toyed with them while nipping and sucking at her neck. “Shhhh, I'm busy.” He alternated between tugging softly and twisting harder, to twisting softly and tugging harder, never once releasing them from his touch. Eventually, she tried squeezing her thighs together, but he parted them and continued. “I'll bet your panties are saturated by now.” He bit at the shell of her ear. “If they were dragged to your knees and my accomplice slid his fingers amidst your lips, would your tantalizing cunt be the same?” 

“No..no don't!” She quietly pleaded. 

“My my, how I enjoy hearing you beg. It only tempts me all the more to disobey you.” Her bottoms slid down and as Loki kept playing and ravishing her neck, the clones fingers delved between her folds. “Ooooh, listen to those squelching sounds, Pet. His fingers are drowning and your scent is divine.” 

Shandi panted as the clone feverishly rubbed her clit, then groaned in frustration, when he suddenly stopped and removed his fingers.

“Patience.” Loki teased. 

She watched as the clone slid them into the Gods mouth and he moaned, licking and sucking them clean. The clone reached down to tease her clit again and Loki whispered into her ear. 

“I crave your flavor Pet. Salivate just thinking of it like a beast does, coveting its prey.” 

His words made Shandi throb. “Please don't? I’m too..too loud.” The two feverishly intensified their ministrations and she filled the dim staircase with pleasured sounds. 

Loki licked up the center of her neck and smiled. “Soon you'll be pinned to this wall, fisting my hair and screaming as I fuck you like a beast.” Her sounds became breathier and his tone more selacios. “Yeahhh..come on Pet. Cum for us nice.” ~~~~~

The sound of someone crying out in pleasure startled Shandi from a sweaty slumber. After pulling one hand from her panties, she searched for the remote beneath herself with the other and accidentally rolled off the couch. “What the?” She eyed her glistening fingers while lowering the volume. “I never nap in the afternoon and what's possessing me to keep doing this?” 

Loki followed with a smirk as she started for the bathroom. ‘I’d explain darling, but my presence would be rather problematic.’

Shandi continued. “Only I could roll onto the volume ‘plus’ button. Not the minus or the mute, nope.” Her bottoms fell to the floor. “Soaked beyond two layers again? Really?” She stepped into the shower. “And why no wet dreams about that nice guy from the club instead of a..a raven haired God with an inferiority complex?”

Loki's smirk, widened to a smile. ‘So your lust does go beyond my raspberry cake. I knew all along, but it's nice having it confirmed.’

“If I don't get laid soon, I’ll be humping door knobs.” She commented. 

Loki almost gave himself away with a cackle. ‘A tragedy, no doubt. There must be an easier way to lure you into my lair of pleasure.’  
*****  
Later that evening, Phil contacted Tony with some disturbing information and recommended Shandi for a mission possibility. When learning of its inspiration, his hand tightened so hard around the drink he held, Pepper took it fearing the glass would break.

“WHAT??? THAT BASTARD!” “How many, Phil? FFFUCK!This is unacceptable and…” His face suddenly fell. “You have got to fucking KIDDING ME! We need to act on this, like yesterday?...Yes this a great opportunity for her.” Tony went momentarily quiet, then heavily sighed. “This must remain top secret. We need someone who can investigate the grounds and house, while remaining fully undetected.” 

A pause occurred in the conversation.

“Yes, I'm thinking Loki. He's the only one who can get them in and out safely.” 

Second pause. 

“No Phil, I'm not fucking crazy. I know he tried to kill you, but..he actually didn't.” 

Peppers brows rose and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“He's been with us for almost a year now and despite disliking the prick, he's done everything we've asked without any deceit and is the best master of disguises around. I will not have these weapons on the damn streets!” 

Third pause. 

“I realize your concern, but have you anyone more suited? Considering who and what we're dealing with, the faster this is resolved the better.” 

Final pause. 

“If he fucks this up, I’ll personally kick his ass all the way to the Bifrost. Create the identities and get back to me.” The call ended with Tony sporting a deep scowl. “It appears prior to his death, our old friend Obadiah was busy.” 

After learning everything, Pepper was appalled. “You definitely should've killed him sooner. Shit honey, this could take weeks to accomplish.” 

“Yep and who knows how many will be dispersed by then. Mark my words Pepper. If Cactus abuses this trust, he'll be rotting back in an Asgardian cell faster than he can blink." His brow suddenly arched. "And who said you could thieve my drink?”


	8. Chapter 8

Tony had been collaborating with Phil and several others for almost three weeks when requesting Loki, Shandi, Natasha and Clint for a meeting in the main staff room. All sat clueless as to why when he and Thor entered. 

“Good morning everyone, I'll get right down to business. I'm sure you're all familiar with an old ‘acquaintance’ or preferably an ‘asswhole’ I once knew named Obadiah Stane?” They all nodded. “It would appear said asswhole sold one, or possibly more copies of the technology for my Sonic Tasers while alive.”

Shandi seemed unsure what he was referencing until Loki spoke up. “It's a weapon that incapacitates one by exposing them to a specific sonic frequency.” 

Everyone stared at him, including Tony. “I'm impressed Cactus.” 

He responded matter of factly. “It's wise to one's best ability, to be educated on the weapons of our enemies. Is it not?” Tony frowned and Loki rolled his eyes. “I meant when we were as such? To remain prepared for war, we were taught as Asier princes to learn all we could about the arsenals of other realms.” He looked to his brother. “Correct?” 

Thor nodded. “That is true.” 

“Fine.” Said Tony. “On a forward note, an investigation of the criminals from the last bank robbery Cactus halted, lead to the investigation of a particular street gang. The leader's home was eventually searched and amongst other illegal weapons, twenty prototypes of my Tasers were found hidden in a ‘secret’ sub room off this idiots basement.”

“Shit.” Said Clint. 

“It gets worse.” Tony continued. “He wouldn't talk and when questioning his counterparts, we discovered one was not only seventeen, but an illegal immigrant as were his mother and younger sister. After a year of living in here squalor, he was befriended by another member and offered a job. Desperate, the kid took it.” 

“Oh no.” Said Nat. “Tell me S.H.I.E.L.D didn't?” 

Tony shook his head. “No, he was terrified and wouldn't talk either. With no proof he'd committed any crimes, I negotiated his freedom with S.H.I.E.L.D and agreed to ‘keep an eye on him?’”

Suspecting what Tony had done, she smiled. Details?” 

“Later Toots, I'm short on time.” 

“Carry on then.” 

“So yeah. This kid had overheard some conversations amongst his so called peers and after ‘pressuring’ these bastards and S.H.I.E.L.D doing some further investigating, it was discovered these prototypes may be connected to a ‘Mr. Shamus O'Donnell’ of the O’Donnells of New Jersey.” 

Clint sat back in his chair. “You're shittin’ me.” 

Stark shook his head. “I'm afraid not my friend.” 

“Who is this person?” Asked Shandi. 

“He's a Federal Court Judge, Doll.”

“His father was a Supreme Court Judge.” Said Clint. 

“Yep. Shamus Sr. was found shot to death on a country road with his mistress in the late seventies and the murder was never solved. It was rumored shortly after he’d links to organized crime, but nothing was ever proven.” 

“Were he and Obadiah connected, somehow?” Asked Nat.

“Good question. Out of concern for my company, I did some investigating into Stanes financial activities after his death. He sat in on four high stakes poker games in Vegas and L.A. two years prior and on a hunch, I recently obtained a guest list from his hotels. Shamus was there on three out of the four occasions. A coinkidink, don't ya think?” 

“I'll say. Now what?” 

“Shamus resides in the Palisades. As it turns out, I've a friend who owns a house there he rarely uses.” Tony looked to Loki and Shandi. “You two are now Mr. and Mrs. Clifford and Elizabeth Bradshaw, who will be renting the place until searching for your own home after your baby is born.” Then he turned to Nat and Clint. “And you two are Gustav and Ella Shriner, a retired couple in their fifties, who will be renting a nearby cottage for the summer.” 

Shandi cleared her throat. “Might I ask something, Tony?” 

“Shoot.” 

“Is the mission expected to take long?” 

“Hopefully not Doll, but the house is high atop a hill. When you need a break from Loki, you can shove him off the balcony that overlooks the woods and watch him roll down.”

Her lips pursed in a smirk. “I was just curious.” 

Loki sighed then snickered at Clint and Nat. “He he. You two have to wear troublesome disguises.” 

“Seriously?” Said Tony. “Let discuss yours.” What he said next wasn't spoken rudely, just firmly and to the point. “Out of concern for trust issues still pending with you, I sent big brother here to visit dear old dad and learned something very interesting. As a result, he's now put Heimdall on higher alert. If you even ‘attempt’ to use any kind of trickery to slip through my fingers, or intentionally screw up this mission, you're back in Asgard. Is that clear?” 

Not once did Loki look away from him and responded with no rudeness, or sarcasm in his tone. “I understand completely, but what did you learn?” 

They're eyes remained locked while Tony searched for any disdain within Lokis. “I'll get back to that. Let's finish with O’Donell first. We've learned Shamus is quite the snob and very choosy of his friends. Only a select few are ever invited to his house and it's rumored many have desired to be on that list.” 

“Why?” Asked Shandi. 

“He and his wife are the pillars of their community. To be accepted by him means you're ‘special’ and could gain you prestige amongst others like them.” 

“Oh brother.” Said Nat. “Time to polish your sharp wit Loki.” 

“Apparently so.” He replied. “And thank you for the compliment.” 

“It's not only sharp wit you'll need to hopefully earn a step through his door.” Said Thor. “Shamus is quite the intellect and is known to choose his peers based on theirs. We know of some hobbies he enjoys and learning what you can of them, may be good conversation openers.”

“If this man is so snobby, how will I get chance to interact with him?” 

“Through the wife.” Said Tony. “Alice is said to be much friendlier and adores children, especially babies.” He looked at Shandi. “Which is where you come in. We're hoping your pregnancy will spark a friendship, eventually earning you both a step through the door.” 

“He must be ‘very’ snobby if that's our only hope. How did you learn all of this so fast?” She asked.

“S.H.I.E.L.D found some previous maids who were willing to reveal what they'd learned of the couple. They've no clue why the information was requested, but were pissed they couldn't tell us more. Not only does Shamus rule the household, but he's very secretive and sneaky. Each claimed he sexually harassed them, yet were too afraid to report it.” 

“Sounds like a real gentleman.” Said Shandi. “So how will I get a chance to interact with Alice?” 

“It's a tight knit community Doll and she's very curious of newcomers. You and Loki will need to be seen amidst it every day before the county fair, so she can learn of your existence. Her closest friend owns a maternity store in town and after the grocery store on your first day, this should be your next stop.” He gestured towards Nat and Clint. That's when you four meet for the first time. I'll explain more of why soon, but what's to happen during this encounter is ‘extremely’ important because of your empathy bellies.” 

“When’s the county fair?” 

“In two weeks.” 

Loki was grinning inside like a Cheshire Cat. 

“Alice and her friends are famous for their baked goods there.” Tony continued. “Hopefully, you can strike up a conversation with her and get the ball rolling. Without any definitive proof against Shamus, you and Loki are our only hope of getting this done quickly without anyone knowing we were involved. Legally, it could be disastrous.” 

After Tony explained all the remaining details, everyone watched with curiosity as he presented a magazine before Loki. “And now back to what I've learned about you.” 

“Designer Suits 2017. What's this for?” He asked. 

“Father was uncertain if Tony knew of your shape shifting abilities and I was told to inform him.” Said Thor.

Loki remained silent as everyone's mouths fell open. 

“Holy fuck.” Said Clint. “And I thought the clones were clever.” 

Shandi still hadn't completely processed either of the God's natural abilities, including Lokis clones and this really had her baffled. “P..pardon? How can one..I mean…” 

Nat slid a hand over her forearm and she went quiet. 

“Hence Heimdalls thicker glasses Doll.” Said Tony. He looked back at Loki, gesturing towards the magazine. “Now pick a model likeness please?” 

Loki gandered through it and chose a man with wavy Raven hair that was cut just below the ears. His lips were a little fuller, face a little rounder, body a tad more muscular, but his skin tone and height were the same. “May I at least keep my own eye color?” He asked. 

Tony's arms crossed. “Let's make a deal. As I'm so familiar with how annoying you can often be, promise you’ll refrain from being so to your new ‘wife’ and you may keep your shiny emeralds. If not, I'll come toss you over that balcony myself.”

“What makes you think I annoy her now?” 

“Oh I don't know.” Said Tony. “Her abrupt concern for the missions length, maybe?”

“Let him keep them.” Said Shandi. “Even if he becomes so, he's nothing I can't handle.” Everyone cackled when the front legs of Loki's chair hastily lifted from the floor, causing his limbs to slightly flail. She stared at him while addressing Tony. “See? It's all good.” 

‘Very amusing, darling.’ Thought Loki. ‘I do love a challenge.’ 

Tony replied with a smirk. “Okay then. All of you need to come to S.H.I.E.L.D for ID photos.” He handed everyone but Loki a duffle bag. “You're dismissed Cactus, until everyone's ready. Can you stay behind a minute Shandi?” 

Loki was the last one out and purposely left the door open. “Thank you God of annoyance!” Tony shouted. 

“You're welcome Tin Lips! Kisses!” 

Tony got up and closed it. “Blech, where's Caps shield when I need it. Nice move with the chair by the way.” 

Shandi chuckled. “Thanks.” 

“You are aware this is Loki's first mission, right?” 

“Yes.” 

“Are you ‘sure’ you don't mind working with him? He may be an arse of sorts and I can switch you with up with Nat.”

“He might be dead before the fair then.” 

Tony thought about that for a minute. “True, good point.” 

She chuckled again. “I’m okay with it, honest.” 

“Alright Doll, I wanted to make sure.” He headed for the door. “Nat will show you how to properly apply your wig, contacts and makeup. She's probably already at your door.” He opened it and Nat was staring at him. “Or she’s stalking me outside mine.”

“You've set that kid and his family up haven't you.” 

The three began walking together. 

“Right, details.” He shrugged a shoulder. “Last I heard, they disappeared.” 

“Uh hu. Suuure they did Tony.” 

“Honest. For all I know, they could be in another state, starting whole new lives..with brand new identities.” 

Both women smiled and Nat nudged him with her elbow. “I always knew the Tin Man had a heart.” 

“Yeah well, don't be spreading that around as I've a reputation to keep up. Genius, billionaire, playboy..infamous hard ass. You know the drill.” 

Nats brows rose. “Playboy? Does Pepper know this is still a hobby?”

“Yeah boss.” Said Shandi. “What up with that?” 

“You ladies aren't going to snitch on me are you?” 

They spoke in unison. “We are.” 

“Okay. Can't we just pretend I never said that?” 

They spoke in unison again. “Good idea boss.” 

Tony watched them walk away. “That was weird.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

S.H.I.E.L.D had two different rooms for photos, so no one but Tony saw Loki transform later that day and commented on the ride back. 

“Well that was a total mind fuck. How the hell do you do that and why didn't you tell me about it?” 

Loki waggled his brows. “I'm good at that aren't I? I don't know exactly. I simply focus on who I want to change into and it happens.” 

“Tell me it goes no further than ‘who’s’ as opposed to what's?” 

“Are you concerned I may transform into say, hmm..a rhinoceros perhaps that runs wildly amuck amidst your tower? I wouldn't be.” 

Tony nodded. “Good to know. And my other question?” 

“Everyone is entitled to their secrets. After being sent back here, I haven't, nor had I intended to use it. Maybe now you might reconsider your trust issues?” 

“Not. I haven't fully jumped on that bandwagon yet. Your clones and learning of your ability to become invisible ‘and’ teleport were enough of an adjustment to wrap my head around. Even despite Heimdalls existence, I still question where you are half the time.” 

While talking, Tony had stopped to turn and was watching some pedestrians cross the street from his driver side window. When glancing back at the passenger seat, Loki had vanished. “Quit fucking around Cactus!” 

Loki reappeared in the back seat with a devilish grin. “Did you miss me?” 

“If it wasn't for your extremely unique abilities, you wouldn't be going on this mission, so don't push your luck. It's a good thing my windows are tinted too. That elderly couple might've gone into cardiac arrest witnessing that.” 

Shandi hadn’t wanted Tony to question her ability as a team player and so had denied any reluctance to work with Loki. Living in the tower with him was challenging enough with her erotic dreams and the bothersome affect he constantly had on her, yet there she still had reprieve. That was about to disappear and another erotic dream prior to leaving only rattled her nerves more. 

~~~~~ For entertainment purposes, Tony had arranged a costume party for some upper crust military friends, along with several other socialites and rented out the top floor of a fancy hotel for the occasion. Shandis pent up sexual frustration with Loki had been brimming beneath her skin for months now and his was almost feral. The prior day, thinking they were alone in the building, he'd finally had enough and cornered her in the pool. They'd engaged in some kissing and sensual touching until noises from the men's change room caused Loki to swim away, right before Steve entered. Shandi had managed to avoid him until running so late, he volunteered to escort her to the hotel after everyone went ahead. She waited at the elevator and when catching sight of him, felt her thighs quiver. He was dressed as a vampire and damn if she'd ever seen anyone wear it better. Add that to his magnetizing gaze and all her brain could process was ‘eeby geeby sceeby weeby.’ 

He chuckled at her get up. “A Key Stone Cop? This made you run late?” 

“Oh shuddup. Some buttons fell off at the dry cleaners and were sewn onto another costume by mistake. Luckily, they noticed and fixed it.” 

The door opened and when they stepped in, she stood on the opposite wall, purposely avoiding his eyes. ‘Fuck he looks incredibly hot.’ Seconds later, she spoke up. “Will you stop looking at me like that?” 

He grinned devilishly, ogling every inch of her. “Do you mean like I want to devour you?” 

“Look, yesterday was..was a mistake and shouldn't have happened.” She nervously replied.

Ignoring her, he continued. “As though I desire to eat you alive like a crazed beast until you're begging me to stop, perhaps?” 

‘Yep. I'm dead.’ She thought.

They reached the main floor and when she stepped towards the door, it wouldn't open. Loki moved close, nuzzled into her hair and huskily whispered. “I can smell your arousal, Pet. This isn't over.” 

He retreated when it opened and she replied in haste. “Yes it is.” Then she darted towards the main doors and out into the awaiting limo. 

Loki followed, smiling upon entry to see her nestled against the opposite side. As they pulled away, he looked to the driver. “Privacy please? We've something to discuss.” The driver nodded and a black shield rose, separating the three. 

“We've nothing to talk about.” He smirked and lightly squished her against the door. “You're a pain you know that?” When he didn't budge, she stared out the window. “Fine, stay there. At least the ride isn't long.” 

The tips of his fingers traced along her thigh and she gripped his wrist. “I said it was over Loki.” 

“And I said it isn't.” He smoothly replied. 

When opening her mouth to protest, he stole a lengthy, heated kiss that left her throbbing. “You umm..as I've said before, flatter yourself.” 

“I see.” A devious smile curled on his lips. “Why don't I flatter you instead then?” Shifting suddenly, he pulled her back on top of him and in seconds, removed her hat, wrapped his leg around her thighs and had her wrists bound together with magic. 

“Loki!” She loudly whispered, squirming within his grip. 

“Are you trying to alert the driver?” 

“I will if you don't let go.” 

“Very well. I'll simply use more magic to render you naked and push the shield button.” She gasped when her pants disappeared, exposing her black laced panties. “Oh my." He slyly commented. "Did you wear those for me darling? How sweet.” 

“No you ass and where the hell are my pants?”

“As you wish.” He reached for the button and her eyes widened. 

“No don't!” 

Wrapping an arm beneath hers, he snaked it around her ribs while his free hand slid beyond her panties. 

“What are you…”

His long, slender fingers invaded her folds and began exploring. “Shhhh..listen carefully, hm? I intend to tease your sweet cunt until driving you to almost madness. So lay back..relax..and enjoy the ride. You aren't going anywhere until I'm done.” His voice alone was pure sin, but how he played her flesh like an instrument of his expertise, soon had her writhing. Loki smirked when she bit her bottom lip, trying to remain silent. “Tell me, Pet. Does this feel good?” Shandi released a breathless moan when he dipped them into her entrance. “Ooooh, I'd say that's a yes.” 

“I really...don't like you Loki.” 

“I know.” He teasingly crooned. “Aren't I terrible?” His fingers went deeper with a come hither motion and when she tried moving in unison, he pinned her still. “You haven't permission to cum yet.” 

Shandi frowned. “Wh..what?” 

He increased speed, nipped at her neck and wallowed in her elevating sounds. “You heard me and by the time I grant it, you'll be begging me to fuck you.” ~~~~~

Luckily Shandi had packed everything the day before. Well, everything accept her vibrator which mysteriously refused to work when seeking relief in the morning. This granted her just enough time for a frazzled search of one last item which only heightened her agitation. As a result, a long drive with Loki wasn't looking appealing as she headed for the elevator. 

Tony had asked everyone to be there for nine in disguise, but Loki showed as himself. “Really Cactus?” 

“Relax Tin Lips, you know it takes me seconds. I’ll do it before I get in the car.” 

Disguised himself, Tony sighed and continued. “Sorry for the inconvenience guys. I know it's a few hours drive, but we can't risk being recognized at all." Everyone entered the elevator and as Loki moved to the back, Tony smirked at Clint. “Has anyone ever told you you're funny lookin’ for an old fart?” 

“Has anyone ever told you you're funny lookin’ as a bald man with a potbelly and a zz top beard?” 

Tony nodded. “I deserved that. I can take it.” 

Nat and Shandi smirked as the elevator door opened to the underground parking and everyone stepped off. Tony began leading them to their appointed vehicles without alerting anyone Loki had transformed during the ride. 

Clint was the first to notice after a double take. “Holy shit dude, that's just..freaky!” 

“I agree.” Said Nat. “Easy on the eyes though.” 

Clint frowned. 

“The name is Clifford. Pleased to meet you Mrs. Shriner.” His voice was the same, but his accent different and Shandi kept staring at him. “Cat your tongue Elizabeth? Sadly this form isn't as handsome as my other, but it will have to do.” 

Tony cleared his throat and tossed him a set of keys. “Thank you Cactus of vanity. Fuck up…” 

“...Your Jag and I'm back in Asgard. I know.” Said Loki. "You've repeated that many times already.” 

Tony then tossed the keys to a black, Dodge Ram to Clint. 

“Are you kidding me? He gets the Jag and we get this?” 

“He owns a lucrative advertising company and you're a retired military Sergeant.” Said Tony. 

Nat snatched them from his hand. “If you're going to whine, you can always sit outside.” 

Tony walked towards the U Haul truck. “Bearded man loves you Toots. Okay people, lets motor.” 

Shandi kept staring at Loki as they entered the car. 

“He'll grow on you darling, you'll see.” 

“Oh? How's that supposed to work when you haven't yet as yourself?” 

He sighed heavily while starting the engine. “Married less than twenty four hours and she's breaking my heart already.” 

“Just drive will you?” 

They stopped at their first set of lights and he gave her a quick glance. “Not bad for a potbellied redhead.” 

“I’m not potbellied, that's Tony remember? I'm supposed to be pregnant?” 

“If you say so.” He drove a few blocks before speaking again. “About your condition, I don't recall any heated moments of us consummating this marriage.” 

"And you won't in the future either. Keep driving.” 'Dork.' 

“Well then.” He sarcastically replied. "That could only mean two things.” 

She rolled her eyes. “Okay. If it appeals to your childish amusement ‘Clifford,’ I'll bite. What might they be?” 

“Pshh, honestly Elizabeth. I hardly find you being a shameless tart and that baby not being mine, amusing.” 

“Seriously? Are you going to be an ass the entire drive?” 

“Norns, I do hope you stole more of the bosses coffee to ease your moodiness. I've heard that's a common problem amongst pregnant Midgardians.” 

“And unlucky for me, this ones stuck siring your offspring.” In a huff, she put on some headphones, closed her eyes and turned her gaze towards the window.

Loki snickered to himself. ‘Nice try, but I know you like me.’ 

Shandi carried on managing to ignore him and almost two hours into the ride, Tony pulled into a service station for refreshments. The ladies gave theirs to Loki and Clint who waited in the vehicles while they used the washroom. 

Five minutes later, Nat came out alone and went to Loki. “Shandi needs her suitcase.” 

“What for?” 

“Nevermind. Where is it?” 

“In the truck.” 

Tony got out as she approached the back door. “Something wrong?” 

Curious, Loki and Clint followed, overhearing their conversation. Nat then stuffed what Shandi needed into a bag, returned inside and another ten minutes passed before the two reemerged. Once they were on the road again, Loki eyed her and cackled. 

Shandi glared at him, grasping why. “Oh come on!” She reached for her phone and he took it. “That's mine, give it back!” She snapped. 

“Hey, take it easy. You should know it wasn't done on purpose. Nat was explaining things to Tony when Clint and I overheard.” 

“Fine.” She coolly replied. “My phone please?” 

After returning it, he continued. “She did sympathize with you. I on the other hand, found it rather amusing. Will peeing your pants occur more frequently as you get bigger?” 

“Excuse me? I did not pee myself. I couldn't see properly so it leaked into my pant leg.”

“Hence my point.” 

Now she was mad. “Tell me something Loki. When was the last time ‘you’ tried squatting over a public toilet to pee without being able to see things down there?” 

He smirked, slyly. “I've ‘never’ had a problem seeing things down there.” 

“Okay, I am done talking you for the rest of this drive.” 

“May I still talk to you, though?” 

Ignoring him, she tucked her phone into her bra before putting her headphones back in. “Touch my phone again and I'll tell Tony you groped my tits.” 

“But what if it rings and you're asleep? It could be an emergency.” 

She frowned and he chuckled. “Lovely stink eye you have Elizabeth.” 

Turning on her music, she closed her eyes and looked away from him again. ‘Of all the stupid times to have my best vibrator conk out. Thank god I found my Hitachi before leaving.’ 

When reaching the outskirts of town, they stopped on a quiet side road and Tony gave Clint and Nat an envelope with some pictures and maps in it before sending them on their way. Loki and Shandi followed him and soon came to a narrow country road that lead them amidst some woods. They drove up a partially winding hill, eventually turning onto a hidden driveway and Shandi was awed as a lovely stone dwelling came into view. It was built partially into the cliffs, surrounded by forest and tall bushes, with small flowered gardens lining the front and they stopped on the gravel driveway, near it's doors. 

Tony helped her from the car. “I gather you likey Doll?”

She stared beyond him at the extended view of the Hudson River and smiled. “Tony, this is beautiful.” 

Loki was admiring the view as well. “I must say Tin Lips, she's right.” 

“It's a great escape close to home. Pepper and I have enjoyed it several times, even in the winter. We'd always arrive and leave late at night. It's so secluded, we were never disturbed.” 

“Sounds nice.” Said Shandi. “Is there much to do here the winter?” 

“I couldn't tell ya Doll. We were sort of..you know. Busy doing inside things?” 

She blushed. “Ohh.” 

Loki couldn't help himself. “He means they were hiding his ‘metal rod.’” 

Tony pursed his lips at her perturbed expression as she replied with sarcasm.

“I know what he means, thank you.” 

“You did appear uncertain, so I thought to clear it up.” 

Tony unlocked the door then looked at Shandi. “I can show you that balcony first if you like?” 

He began a tour and there was a cozy, French country feel on the inside with some antique architecture and Shandi loved the welcoming atmosphere of it. For Loki, it was a far cry from a palace, but much bigger than his apartment and for that he was grateful. At least now he'd have access to the outdoors. 

Tony opened a door which lead to the pool. “For obvious reasons, the usual caretaker wasn't hired this summer, so I had our guy come by to open this up. He won't be returning unless there's a major problem, but left instructions for its cleaning and maintenance.” He addressed Loki. “I'm delegating the job to you as the one who'll use it.” 

“Can't I too?” Asked Shandi. 

As their stay may linger, Tony reminded her that at no time could they risk being recognized. “Both of you both must always be in disguise before stepping out the door, or even opening the window coverings, so I assumed you'd be in yours most of the day. Later at night when your free of it, help yourself. Just be sure all the main lights are out. Also remember you're Cactus sitting as he's not permitted to leave the premises without you. The pool gives him an outlet so he doesn't drive you bananas.” 

‘Too late for that.’ She thought. 

Tony continued. “The grounds and gardens were recently tended to by a S.H.I.E.L.D agent who once did landscaping, but as you've had some experience with this Shandi, you know the basics of the rest.” 

“Yep.” 

He readdressed Loki. “She’ll explain the other jobs required she can't do, being pregnant. ‘You’ must remember no using magic while performing outdoor tasks for…” 

“The risk of it being seen.” Said Loki. “I know.” 

“Good. Shandi has claimed the master bedroom with the jacuzzi tub ensuite. You may choose one of the other's, after we've unpacked the truck.” 

Shandi remained inside, putting away the few groceries they'd brought, then started on other immediate necessities. Her disguise was getting hot with the weather being so humid and the air conditioning was far from kicking in. Seeking drinks, Loki and Tony found her sitting at the kitchen table looking flushed. 

“You alright?” Asked Tony.

“Yeah. I've heard it said being pregnant is like having an oven in your belly. I understand that now.” 

He winked at her quickly, then frowned at Loki. “What's wrong witchu you?” 

“What?” He asked. 

“You had to knock her up in the summer?” Tony backhanded him in the gut. “Rude!” 

Loki followed him from the room. “Hey man, she seduced me. I'm innocent.” 

“And I'm supposed to believe that? In your dreams Cactus.” 

Shandi slid a hand down her face. ‘Oh lord. Of all the things to say boss.’ 

Once everything was inside, Tony gave them the same envelope as Nat and Clints, then handed over the keys. “Okay kids, you know what to do. I've a long drive home.” He hugged Shandi and when she headed upstairs, gestured to Loki to follow him outside. They entered the cabin of the U Haul truck and Stark immediately turned on the air conditioning. “Whoever invented that was almost as smart as me. Okay, listen up. I know I've repeatedly made things clear regarding all requirements and my expectations of you for this mission, so I won't waste more time repeating them. However, I do hope you obey and respect them considering the ramifications for everyone involved, including yourself.” 

Loki offered a handshake. “I will Tony, I give you my word.” 

Tony sighed heavily before accepting it. “Good, but there's one more thing. Shandis great sense of humor allowed me to kid earlier, but I've seen the way you look at her. Like you, she's here to perform a job Loki. Not for your amusement or ‘entertainment,’ catch my drift?" 

“I do." 

"Then don't let me hear of you treating her with anything, but respect. Is that also clear?" 

"Yes, very." 

"Then you're dismissed and may return to your pregnant wife.” Tony watched him reenter the house. "It better be you little prick." 

Loki cleared his throat. “I'm home Elizabeth. Where art thou?” 

“Nowhere you need to be ‘Clifford.’” 

He climbed the front stairs and chuckled when her bedroom door slammed. “Come now, can't you play nice?” 

“With you? Not a chance in hell.” She shouted back.

Removing his disguise, he unpacked a bit, then knocked at her door. “By the way, I've taken the room opposite you.” 

‘Great.’ She thought. 

Two minutes later, he knocked again. “And before I forget darling, be warned. I like sleeping naked and with the door open.” 

Seconds later, she appeared at his. “Why have you chosen this room? Why not the one down the hall, or..or the guest bedroom out back?” 

“It's the only other bedroom with an ensuite.” He replied. “At least be happy you have the jacuzzi.” 

“I saw it first.” 

“And like I said, be happy.” He smiled. “Or do you plan to be unruly your entire pregnancy?” 

“Unruly?” She angrily retorted. “Stuck with ‘you’ as a spouse, how can I not be?” 

They locked eyes and with his hands behind his back, Loki slowly sauntered towards her. Shandi firmly stood her ground, attempting to remain stoic, but his keen peripheral vision noted the steady pulse increase on her neck. He stilled only inches away and she hated how the rich velvety tone of his voice, made her spine tingle. 

“Are you going to tell me what your problem is, or am I to simply guess?” 

“I don't like you.” She calmly stated. 

“Very well. Obviously it was a mistake letting you seduce me.” Shandi backed away and shut her door, but Loki continued. "Your wanton ways weakened my chaste defences however and now we're stuck with each other.” 

A sigh escaped her. ‘Much to my dismay.’ 

“You've gone awfully quiet darling. Have I overly offended you?” 

“Nope. I’m just texting Nat to see if she'll help me murder you is all.” 

“Liar." 

“And how would you know Loki?” 

“You left your phone on the kitchen table?”

She opened the door and he was standing where she'd left him, wearing a smirk. “You really ‘are’ an ass you know that?” 

Loki returned to his task, Shandi brought a sandwich to her room and shut the door again. An hour later, she received a text. 

“Shall we head out for ten tomorrow?” 

“Whatever. Ten it is.” She replied. 

Seconds later. “Shandi.” 

“‘What’ Loki?” 

“I was only teasing. I hope the remainder of your day turns out better than it seems to have started.” 

She recalled saying that to him, yet hadn't thought it registered considering his mood that day. 

Later, when she fell asleep, Loki entered her room. ‘I suppose being less of an ass would help you focus more on this mission and I did assure Tony I'd treat you respectfully.’ He quietly entered her closet, placed his hand over the carry bag her Hitachi was hidden in and engulfed it in a green mist. 'He never said anything about your belongings. And when you come to me, and you ‘will’ come to me, nothing will save you from my prowess.’ Right before leaving, he placed his lips only inches from her ear and brazenly whispered. “Sweet dreams. ‘Pet.’”


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Shandi rose early as her disguise took time, but Loki was already up. She went to have some breakfast and when hearing him out by the pool, peeked through the drapes. He was netting leaves and bugs in a black bathing suit and even in disguise, was beautiful. When he shot a glance in her direction, she darted from view. 

“Morning Elizabeth.” 

“Fuck.” Embarrassed, she ate in her room, then emerged right before ten.

Loki waited while she put on her shoes. “Nat and Clint will be joining us for eleven at the maternity shop.” 

“Sounds good.” She sat up a little breathless after tying one sneaker. 

“Troubles?” He asked. 

“I'm not used to maneuvering my body in this yet. Maybe I should buy slip ons.” Without hesitation, Loki reached for the second shoe and when he finished tying her laces, Shandi darted out the door. “Thanks.” 

He chuckled inwardly, while locking it. ‘You can't avoid eye contact forever, darling.’

They left and half way down the hill, she was cooling herself with a manual fan. 

“Hot already?” He asked. 

“Yes. Please put the air conditioning on high? You wouldn't believe the heat these bellies create, not to mention the clothing I must wear to keep them hidden. The wig doesn't help either, restricting air flow to my head. I noticed its affect yesterday when unpacking and today the humidity is supposed to be worse.” 

“What a shame. Here I thought it from watching me at the pool.” 

“Seriously Loki? High up in that fluffy cloud of vanity and mischief you call a brain, do you ever not think of your dick?” He chuckled and she stared out the window. “That answers my question.” 

“Come now, I was only teasing. He politely replied. “You've no idea what that cloud contains, so don't judge.”

“You haven't exactly given me much else to go on.” 

Knowing she was right, he remained quiet until they neared the grocery store. “I noticed yesterday, Tony helped you from the car.” They pulled into the lot and he parked. 

“What's your point?” She asked. 

“If you need assistance today, just ask.” 

“I won't require your help with anything else, thank you.” Loki exited and walked around to her door as it opened.   
“Including your help out of the car.” She firmly stated. 

He moved back, hands in the surrender position while she hoisted herself up. The moment the door shut and she took a step forward however, he snaked an arm around her waist. “Hang on, Lizzy. You've caught your dress in the door and might wish to reconsider.” 

Shandi patiently waited to be freed. “‘Lizzy?’ That name makes me think of ‘Lizzy’ Borden.” 

They entered the store, Loki began following her with a cart and quietly whispered. “Wasn't she a murderess from over a century ago?” 

“And you know this how?” 

“Boredom beyond reason at one point, had me watching too much television. Peculiar the things your people find entertaining on that ancient device.” 

“Ancient device? Well excuse us cave people for being so primitive.” 

Loki smirked at her response. “She was accused of murdering her family, the weapon of choice an axe?”

“Why yes, ‘Clifford.’” She deviously replied. “One of them while he slept.” 

“Right. Should you be tempted, there are two axes in the garden shed. They need sharpening, but you'll find them on the wall to your left.” 

As they shopped, Shandi filled the cart with canned, frozen and other unhealthy foods while Loki collected, meats, fresh veggies and less sugary things. They were almost done when he whispered to her again. “Don't look now, but we're paying pay at register four. The cashier is our judges youngest daughter.” 

She greeted them politely as Loki placed their items on the belt. “Hello. How are ya? That's a fair sized purchase, you folks new in town?” 

Loki smiled and she pushed a wrong button, causing the register to loudly beep. “Oops, I'll just fix that.” 

Shandi eyed the cover of a magazine. ‘Great. As if his over inflated ego needs encouragement.’ 

“Take your time and yes, we just moved here.” He glanced at her name tag. “Laura is it?” 

“That's me.” 

“How lovely. This is my wife, Elizabeth. We're planning to purchase a home here.” 

Shandi stepped from behind the cart seat where her large purse had hidden her belly and started helping him. “Hello.” 

“Awe, how far along are you?” 

“Seven months.” 

“It's a nice place for kids to grow up. I'm the youngest of seven. Lived here all my life.”

“Wow. We're only planning on the one.” Said Shandi. 

Laura giggled. “My mom thought that too.” 

“See darling?” Said Loki. “You may change your mind.” He looked to Laura. “I'd like us to have at least three more.” 

Shandi smiled. “Nothing is impossible. Might you know where the nearest hardware store is Laura? We need an axe sharpener.” 

They left and Shandi commented in the car. “Tony said she worked at a specialty ice cream shop and in the picture, her hair wasn't blonde. She's made some big changes in the last two weeks.” 

“Apparently.” He replied. “Perhaps Alice will learn of us today and should you meet prior to the fair, be just as friendly.” 

“Maybe.” 

“And should that baby obtain any siblings, ‘maybe’ next time they'll be mine?” 

“You're ridiculous.” 

“I'm ridiculous?" He amusedly asked. "You threatened to kill a God with a mere axe!” 

“Why don't you stop the car and I'll just walk from here? There's a map in the glove compartment.” 

“Norns Lizzy. Your consistent unruliness is looking more promising by the minute.” 

Her arms crossed. “Are you amused by the fact that I don't like you Loki?” 

“In all honesty, yes.” 

“Then don't be surprised if that ‘unruliness’ worsens.” 

“No problem.” He slipped her a sly wink. “You're nothing I can't handle.” 

Upon reaching the maternity shop, Loki purposely jammed her door until he could open it. “Listen well, oh ‘pot bellied queen of unruliness.’ In the future, for appearance purposes, you shall wait for me to help you out and despite your disdain for me, it's time to be amicable again.” He offered his hand and once out, Shandi attempted walking away, but he interlocked their fingers. “And when in public, we must always hold hands.” 

She faked a smile. “Tony never mentioned that. Would you mind letting go?” 

“Yes I would. We're very much in love remember and must appear so.” 

They entered the maternity shop and were greeted by a friendly clerk. Nat and Clint were sitting across the street in their truck, waiting a few minutes before following. She'd closely observed their entire interaction with a smirk. 

“What's so funny?” Asked Clint. 

“Nothing.” 

“Shandi doesn't look happy.” 

“She's fine. Come, we're up baby cakes.”

“Will you quit calling me that in public? It gives me boners.” 

"Nat rolled her eyes. "Slut." They crossed the street and she opened the shops door. “Will you stop complaining honey? You know I can't resist.” 

“Could you please not be hours?” 

“You shush now, Gus.” 

Shandi browsed while feet away, Loki was pushing buttons on various baby toys. They were making funny noises and she arched a brow. 

“What?” He asked. “They're amusing.” 

An older woman came from a back room and all four recognized her as the owner. Nat was first to be addressed. “Good morning. May I help you with anything specific?” 

Nat smiled. “I'm good at the moment.” 

Then she approached Shandi who was holding a dress up against herself and Loki stepped closer with a friendly nod. 

“Hello, I'm Beth. I can help if you'd like to try anything on.” 

“Thank you.” Said Shandi. 

The woman joined the clerk and Loki started removing an item from its box. “Odd looking contraption, this. I wonder how it works?” 

Shandi turned to see him inspecting a breast pump and Beth reapproached. “Excuse me, Sir. We mustn't open packaging, unless you wish to purchase the item.” 

Loki glanced at Shandi. “Are you interested darling?” 

“No thank you.” She politely replied. 

Loki spoke quietly to Beth. “How exactly ‘does’ this work? I'm still trying to convince her to nurse.” 

‘And I'm still trying to convince myself not to murder you in your sleep.’ Thought Shandi. 

While browsing the same rack, Nat moved closer and held up a top for Clints view. “Look honey, Nicole would love this.” 

“I guess. Can we go now?”

“Oh Stop.” She dismissively waved her hand and looked at Shandi. “Aren't men a pain to shop with?” 

“Sometimes.” 

Loki kept talking to the owner as Nat moved even closer. 

“Is this your first? We're having our first grandbaby and I'm so excited.” 

Shandi was holding a different dress against herself and smiled. “Yes.” 

“Awe.” Said Nat. “That would look great on you and your little one too.” Acting giddily, she reached out to touch her stomach. 

Shandi abruptly gripped her wrist tightly and recoiled. “NO DON'T!” 

Everyone froze and eyed the two. 

“Shit.” Whispered Loki. He darted to Shandis side, splayed open a hand on her back and spoke in a soothing tone. “It's alright, darling.” 

Nat looked as though she were about to cry as Shandi kept staring at her. “I..I'm sorry.” 

Loki tilted Shandis chin towards him and stroked her cheek with his thumb. “Let go now, hm?” 

Shandi hadn't a clue why, but despite them acting, his touch their and they way he looked at her induced a sense of calm. Simultaneously, his touch on her back sent a flush of heat through her core as she released Nat. 

Loki then firmly addressed Nat. “My wife doesn't like being touched by strangers, especially on her stomach.”

Shandi bolted for the door and he followed. “Elizabeth, wait!” 

Clint frowned at Nat. “You shouldn't touch people.” 

The clerk and owner had remained silent, observing the incident and Nat feigned embarrassment. “Please excuse me. I didn't intend for your customers to leave.” 

All four had headed out in their vehicles, when she texted Shandi:

“Nice acting job beautiful. Knowing Alice is the touchy-feely type, hopefully your extreme adversity to it gets back to her.” 

“Thanks and yes, it could be disastrous depending where she tried.” Shandi then explained their interaction with Laura and Nat said she'd inform Clint. 

“How are you and Cactus getting along?” 

“Fine. I can't believe he inspected that breast pump, though.” 🙄

“Clint found it comical. I think it started with curiosity, then he asked questions to keep the owners attention.” 

“I hadn't considered that. Initially, I was tempted to buy it to suck his brains out through his nose.” 

“Lmao. So you ‘are’ getting along then.” 

“Huh?” 

“Okay beautiful, we're back. Time to go sit on Clints face for a while. 😆 Good luck tomorrow."

😅 “Oh lord, TMI woman!” 

Once returning to the house, Loki headed for the library to read and Shandi for a cool shower. Afterwards, she entered from the kitchen stairs, eyeing Loki while pouring herself some wine. 

“What are you doing?” 

“Preparing to marinate some meat I’m barbecuing for dinner. You're welcome to join me if you wish.” 

“No thanks. I have my own stuff, remember?” 

“Right. Your artery clogging collection.”

“What are you an expert on the human body now? Mind your business.” 

Loki was tempted to answer in a certain way, but declined. “Why are you so reluctant to eat what I cook?” 

“It's not only what you cook, but what you ‘bake’ too.” 

Loki's expression of sincerity was unwavering. “Shandi, I'm sorry for whatever happened to you regarding that cake. I only put the required ingredients in it.” 

She responded politely. “I'll still eat my own stuff, thank you.” 

He carried on, then read more while Shandi watched a movie in another room. Throughout, Loki heard her return to the kitchen twice more and as she started another movie, he returned to start dinner. The aromas lured her in to make something, while he chopped up salad ingredients. Once finding a can of ravioli, she began rummaging through the drawers clumsily slamming them, which didn't go unnoticed. 

“What are you looking for?” He asked. 

“An opener thingy. Have you happen to see one by chance?” 

‘Someone's tipsy.’ “No, sorry.” 

She looked a bit longer. “Ya hid it didn't ya?” 

“Why would I do that?” 

He was being truthful, but she didn't believe him. “If not, then jus’...wave yur magic wand an’ open it.” 

Loki smirked. “It has more useful purposes than that.” 

“Why does everything have to be..preverted with you?”

"'Preverted?'" He asked. 

"Nevermind." She banged the can back into the pantry. “I'll make something else when yur done.” Getting out the wine again, she'd forgotten her glass and went to retrieve it. Loki noticed it was two thirds empty and when she returned, the bottle was gone.

“Where's my wine?” 

“You've had enough.” He politely stated. 

“Excuse me? You are ‘not’ my boss.” She went for another bottle, but they were gone too. “Now I 'really' don't like you.” 

“So you keep reminding me.” He calmly rinsed off the cutting board he'd used while she angrily banged cupboards closed searching for the bottles. "You won't find them, Shandi." When turning back around, all his salad ingredients were scattered across the counter, some on the floor. 

“Tell me where my wine is, please.” She sarcastically demanded. 

They locked eyes and he backed her against the counter until his palms rested against it. “True, I'm not your boss, yet I know who is and this mission is of high priority to him. Should you delay or jeopardize it by consuming too much alcohol, I'm certain he would be unimpressed.” He went for the deck door to tend the barbeque and she followed. 

“And what about you Loki? Are you planning any tricks to jeopardize this mission?” Embarrassed she'd revealed a secret fear, Shandi stayed in her room until he went to bed. 

Loki left her a note on the kitchen counter. ‘The answer to your question, is no. I've left a plate of food in the fridge. Help yourself.’ 

Shandi baked a frozen chicken pot pie instead. About an hour after consuming it, she began feeling quite ill and went to his door, shouting. “You shit! What did you do?” 

He eyed her hazily from bed. “I'm sorry?” 

Shandi ran to her bathroom and started violently hurling. Loki threw on some boxers, attempted to aid her, but she pushed him away. Finally it eased and she glared up at him. “Why did you do this?” 

“No Shandi. I wouldn't do such a thing.” He firmly stated. 

Her stomach pains intensified and she demanded he leave her room. Thinking he’d obliged, she let loose on the toilet and Loki quietly exited into the hall. 

“Oooh, how unappealing.” 

Afterwards, Shandi was resting in bed when he knocked. “Go away!” She shouted. 

He entered anyway. 

“Loki!” 

“Hear me out?” He handed her a bottle of water. “I've spoken to Nat and it sounds like you have food poisoning. Obviously you didn't eat my food.” 

She revealed consuming the pie and although tasting odd, had brushed it off to being a different brand. Then she darted for the bathroom again and he let her be. This continued throughout the night and when finally succumbing to sleep, Loki contacted Tony who advised she rest for the day. Shandi was quite upset about it all and despite not saying so, Loki knew she still suspected him. The following day, she felt well enough to head out and suggested they first stop at the grocery store. 

*"Why?” He asked. 

“If somethings wrong with that product, they should know about it.” 

“As you wish.” 

Shandi entered the store, requested to speak with a manager, showed them the packaging and explained her experience. 

"Are you Mrs. Bradshaw?” The man asked. 

“Yeah.” 

He returned moments later with an envelope. “Your husband called here yesterday very perturbed by the incident and we sincerely apologize.” 

This was bewildering. "He did?” 

“Yes and ‘adamantly demanded’ we remove the product from our shelves or he'd report us to the local health department. We've complied and for your troubles, this is a twenty five dollar credit for our store. We look forward to seeing you again ma'am." 

“Uhh, thanks.” 

Loki started the engine as her seatbelt fastened. “When did you call there?” She asked.

“While you were sleeping. Do you still think me responsible?” 

“No." She paused a moment. "I'm sorry I called you a shit.” 

“I've been called worse. Shall we carry on as expected where you'll hold my hand and wait for me to raise your pot bellied self out of the car?” 

Shandi smirked. “Yes.” 

“Good. Had you not agreed, I would have resorted to putting you over my knee.” 

“Excuse me?” 

He shot her a mischievous grin. “You heard me.”


	11. Chapter 11

Never, as an adult, had Shandi received, or desired a spanking, yet hearing it insinuated in Loki's alluring voice, only added to her growing perplexity with him. 

“Do you really think to succeed at spanking me?” She asked. 

“Pshh, I only mentioned putting you over my knee. If spankings are your thing however, I'm free upon returning to the house and would happily indulge you.” 

“Really? How can you be so thoughtful one minute and so damn..agitating the next?” 

“It's in my nature.” 

“That’s no secret.”

“Then why did you ask?”

She took a deep breath, then sternly replied. “You will not ‘indulge’ me in anything of the sort and I suggest you keep driving. I still need new shoes.” 

His lips pursed at her annoyed expression. “Was that a threat, darling?” 

“Shoes Loki!” 

The first store they found had what Shandi wanted, but the clerk needed to search the back for her size. She sat while waiting and Loki stood close, legs slightly apart, hands cupped together at his front..

“Must you appear so intimidating?” She whispered. 

“Yes.” 

“Why?” 

Leaning in until his lips hovered near her ear, his voice turned husky and low. “I'm rather possessive of my spouse. No one touches her, but me.” 

She looked away is he returned to position, battling an urge to tighten her thighs together. ‘How did this happen? My first major mission and I'm knocked up by an alien God, whose voice alone crumbles my every moral thought..'

“Something on your mind?” Loki suddenly asked. “Perhaps a skinny dip in the pool later would soothe your rosy complexion, hm?” 

‘Oh lord.’ 

Much to her relief the clerk reapproached. “Our last size seven ma’am. If you'll just remove your shoes, I can…” 

Loki smiled and took the box. “Thank you. I'll assist from here.” 

He squatted, rested her bare foot amidst his palm and playfully decided to wiggle a finger between her toes.The joke was on him however, when Shandis reflexes sprung into action and jerked her foot upwards, kicking him beneath the chin. He froze with an arched brow and she couldn't refrain from chuckling. 

“Oh dear. Did ‘ems forget how ticklish I am there Clifford?” 

“Apparently so ‘Lizzy’ and I highly suspect you enjoyed that.”

“Ohhh, you've no idea.” 

Loki waited until they were back in the car. “You may come to regret your amusement at my expense.”

“Poor thing.” She teased. “Did ‘ems little wifey kick ‘ems too hard in the chinny chin chin and now ‘ems offended?” 

“Eh he he he. Would ‘ems little wifey like her spouse to follow up on his previous indulgence offer?” 

“Don't even think about it Clifford.” 

Amidst the the towns core was a large park with landscaped flower beds, benches and several paths, lined along a stream throughout. Loki unexpectedly parked nearby and opened his door. 

“Nice place for a walk. Wouldn't you agree?” 

Before Shandi could protest, he was aiding her out of the car again and smiled when she willingly took his hand.

“Good girl, obeying the rules.” 

“Rules?” She sarcastically asked. 

“Why, yes. Besides carrying my child, how else are we to convince others you adore me?” 

She whispered her response. “This baby isn't yours if you recall, me being a shameless tart and all? Therefore, I wouldn't expect much beyond the basics.” 

Loki placed a hand to his heart. “Such cruel and hurtful words you speak, darling. Having promised my undying love for this child no matter who the father, I'm terribly wounded.” 

A smirk formed on lips and she followed suit. “You're a real pain Clifford. I can't decide who the bigger Diva is at times, you or Tony.” 

“I think it's safe to say we would point a finger at each other.” 

“I can actually picture you two in a heated conversation about that. Sarcasm so thick you could cut a knife through it, testosterone oozing from the walls.” 

“Tony and I have had several heated conversations. Mostly because I find him entertaining to annoy.” 

Her brows rose. “Nooo, really? ‘Only’ Tony?”

“Such unfounded accusations you keep voicing. I’m wounded twice now, Lizzy.”

“Oh they're founded alright and there's not a guilty bone in my body.” 

“Is that so? Are you aware that in Asgard, I could have you sent to the dungeons for speaking to me in such a manner?” 

“Then lead the way, as I've no issues saying what's on my mind.” 

His eyes playfully narrowed. “So I've learned. It seems to be a common occurrence in women of this realm. Natasha, Pepper and Jane are the same. Especially Kroshka.” 

“Kroshka?” She asked. 

“It basically means ‘sweetums’ in Russian. I've used it sarcastically and kindly, yet still receive Cactus or ‘prick’ mostly in return. She does possess a unique set of skills for one with no superpowers and is quite an intelligent woman.” 

“You like Nat?” 

“I've no longer any qualms with her. Since returning, she's the only one who's granted me any real kindness, despite minute.” 

A part of Shandi felt bad for Loki, despite understanding the others distrust of him. She knew no matter how much good he attempted doing, it would never cease and that must be tough to accept. Regardless, she would never tolerate his crap. “So females who stand up for and defend themselves, are they a problem for you?” 

“Not necessarily. All except for one from recollection. As princes, Thor and I were accustomed to women being subservient and obedient. I understand some Midgardian cultures enforce the same. Yet in yours, women frequently present a challenge. I find this intriguing..and slightly amusing.”

“Why amusing?” She asked. 

The glance he shot her sent a shiver down her spine. “In certain regards, they would inevitably succumb to defeat. Let's change the subject, hm?” Shandi released his hand when a large bush of pink peonies caught her attention. Loki followed, noting her admiration for them. “I gather these are a favorite?” 

“Tulips are my first, but they only bloom in spring.” She took a moment to inhale their light scent. ‘What are gardens like on Asgard?” 

He smiled at her childlike curiosity. “Not that I'm bias, however Midgards are nothing in comparison. Our flowers alone are more vibrant in color, potent in fragrance and tend to be rather ‘exotic’ in appearance.” ‘Much like you.’ He thought. 

They walked in silence for a bit when coming across a young teen selling small bags of bird feed. He explained that during the summer months, most who worked in the towns core, would take lunch over the next couple of hours, while feeding the many birds lounging amidst the trees. After buying one, they seeked out a shaded bench where she delicately dabbed beads of sweat from her face with a tissue. 

“This humidity is draining and making me nauseous.” 

“I can help if you wish?” 

“How?” She asked. 

He walked behind the bench, rested his hands on her shoulders and smiled at her suspicious glance. “Shandi, I won't hurt you. Close your eyes and relax?” She couldn't avoid obeying when his thumbs began kneading between her shoulder blades, quickly obliterating all their tension. Then he stilled and her eyes shot open when the centers of his palms began cooling. 

“What are you up to?” She nervously asked. 

“Trust me.” His thumbs re commenced, inducing a state of calm as a cooling sensation, seeped throughout her neck, face and upper torso. It dissolved all accumulated sweat and removed the nausea, while slowly ebbing away through her skin. The experience took only minutes and when his hands lifted, she felt refreshed. 

“Better?” He asked.

“Yes, thank you. How...”

“A touch of magic and you're welcome.”

She waited until he sat again before speaking. “Although I'm grateful Loki, we aren't supposed to use our powers in public. Remember?” 

“Rest assured it was perfectly concealed. To any onlookers, I was merely massaging.” 

'Let it be. He has done you a kindness and if these high temperatures continue, maybe he'll repeat it.’ While tossing about the feed, her thoughts wandered towards what else those hands might be capable of in combination with his magic. Then a loud bird, snapped her back to reality. ‘Get a grip on yourself Shandi. Stop forgetting who he is and why you're here.’

Loki had been casually observing people descending upon the area. “Might I inquire why you joined the Avengers?” 

“That was unexpected. Why do you wish to know?” She asked. 

“Curiosity.” 

“Well, helping those in need gives me a great sense of fulfillment for starters. Secondly, I couldn't have been more honored at the opportunity to work with such an amazing group of people. Add that to an eagerness for change and I was fairly easy to convince.” 

“Were you aware Tony praised you highly and was elated by your decision? He also made it very clear to the others you were ‘not’ to leave the tower unescorted.” 

She chuckled. “I remember him trying to convince me how unwise that could be.” She playfully mocked Tony and his mannerisms. ‘I know you're a tough cookie with a powerful gift Doll and most people here are great. Still, it's a big city and you never know where creepy crawlies might be lurking. You’ll need time to get to know the place.’ He continued for almost a half hour before Pepper intervened.” 

“Creepy crawlies?” Asked Loki. “I've never met another Migardian with odder names for things. I overheard him use the word ‘thingamajiggy’ once and asked of its meaning. ‘Well Cactus, it's a doohickey.’ What's a doohickey then Tin Man?' ‘It's a watchyamacallit.’ I realized then, I was being had.”

Shandi laughed. “That's Tony.” 

A few minutes passed when Loki reached around her and gently traced his fingers up the side of her arm. “Nice display of goosebumps, but do focus on the mission?”

“Ha ha God of vanity. I'm doing my best.” 

“Actually Shandi, I'm serious. It would appear luck is our ally again today.” 

“How so?” 

“A few trees to our left, Beth and ‘Alice’ are dining on a bench. Let’s go properly introduce ourselves and engage them in some conversation, shall we?” 

“That's perfect. What should we initially reveal of ourselves without sounding overly friendly though?” 

“I'll begin.” He replied. “Just hold tightly to my arm, appear nervous of your surroundings and follow my lead.” 

“Why appear nervous of my surroundings?” 

They stood and he brought her hand to his lips. “Trust me again darling? I’ll explain later.” 

Shandis lashes fluttered as she took his arm. “What was that for?” 

“The first step in convincing others, ‘I’ adore ‘you.’ 

They started back onto the path.

“Are you planning to share what step two is?” She politely asked. 

“And ruin the element of surprise? Come now.”


	12. Chapter 12

Loki hadn't planned any actual ‘steps’ towards expressing fake affection to Shandi, yet didn't intend to reveal that. Especially since in the short time he'd known her, one to show it genuinely had developed. From where he hadn't a clue, but spending every moment with her was making it harder to ignore alongside his ever growing lust. Perhaps these imagined ‘steps,’ could present opportunities to express that affection. He'd still be mischievous of course, but considering whom they were about to approach, it was best to put her mind at ease. Little did he know the bit of ‘education’ he’d soon receive. 

A few steps further along the path, Shandi suddenly darted behind a large tree and Loki followed. “What are you doing?” 

“Why am I to act nervous of my surroundings and what is step two?” She whispered.

“So you appear so amidst crowds at present. Step two and any beyond, would be simple shows of affection any married couple might express. Is that alright with you?” She nodded and he offered his arm again. “Good, then come. They've been watching and time is of essence. If trust is your issue, did harm come to you when cooled by my magic?” 

“No.”

“Well then?” He rubbed her hand. “No tricks Shandi, I promise. It's important we remain focused.” 

“Thank you, I agree.” 

A moment of silence fell between them. 

“Unless you try kicking me in the chin again, in which case, you’ll be tossed up a tree.” 

“What?” 

“I kid you not. I've done it to Thor, naked and for much less.” 

She looked away, stifling a smirk as they entered within hearing range of Beth and Alice. 

“Stepping into character wife in three..two..one. “I must praise you Lizzy. You're doing wonderful amidst this little crowd.” 

“I guess so. Could we go home after this?” 

“Why not have lunch first and return to that maternity shop you liked?” He glanced casually in Beth's direction. “I believe that's the owner. Come.” 

Shandi hesitated. “Clifford.” 

“It's alright darling, you're safe. Let's find out if she's open.” He smiled on approach. “I beg your pardon, but aren't you Beth?” 

She stood, as did Alice. “I am and hello again.” 

After further introductions, they offered Shandi a seat and she declined, using the lunch excuse. 

“Nice to meet you.” Said Alice. “Are you new to town?” 

“We are.” Said Loki. 

She smiled, eyeing Shandis belly. “Then welcome to all three of you.” 

“Thank you.” Shandi replied. “We’re looking to buy here once our baby arrives.”

“Hopefully you found somewhere nice to stay in the meantime.” Said Beth. 

“Fortunately, yes. We're renting Mr. Preston's place.” 

“Ahhh..Thomas’s handsome stone dwelling.” Said Alice.

Beth chuckled at her dreamy sigh. “As if it's the house you reference.” 

Alice playfully dismissed her comment. “I know nothing of which you speak my friend.” She then readdressed the couple. “I heard he did a great job restoring that old place, then ran off to explore the world. Silly man. Are you working in town too Clifford?” 

He smiled warmly at Shandi. “Fortunately for my lovely wife, I'm able to work from home.” 

“How nice. So you have your own company then?” 

Shandi glanced nervously over her shoulders while a small group of people passed behind them. As a comforting gesture, Loki reached for the curve of her spine and began caressing there. 

“Yes, I'm in Advertising. Are you ladies Natives?” 

Back and forth, his long fingers glided over the fabric of her shirt as the ladies replied. Friends since high school, they revealed attending college together, marrying and raising their families there. Then Alice mentioned the upcoming fair, explained what it entailed and enthusiastically recommend they attend. 

Meanwhile a throbbing sensation was steadily escalating within Shandis core. 

Loki became aware of it when catching the subtle scent of her arousal. ‘Oh my. Have I discovered a secret erogenous zone Pet?’ He continued while inquiring more of the fair and her scent strengthened. ‘Oooh, have I ever.’

Shandi was considering face planting into the nearby stream, when Beth unknowingly saved her. 

“Are you sure you don't wish to sit? You look over heated, Luv.” 

He stopped then, inwardly amused by the instant relief on her face. “Are you Elizabeth?” 

“I..erm…” 

“You do look in need of a drink.” Said Alice. 

‘Yeah, some stiff shots of Vodka.’ Thought Shandi. 

Loki took her hand. “We should go then, hm?” Shandi only batted her lashes at him and he turned to Beth. “Might we ask what time are you're open until?” 

“Seven.” 

“Then please excuse us ladies, it's been a pleasure. Perhaps we’ll see you around town again Alice?” 

“I'm certain.” She replied. “I visit Beth's shop almost daily.” 

He smirked as they started on their way. “Heat that bothersome again?” 

“Kinda genius, you're magic wore off.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“Could we just find some air conditioning please?” 

******  
Once they were a fair distance away, Beth addressed Alice. “That's the couple I told you about. You should have seen her grip on that woman's wrist and how quick he moved to protect her.” 

“They must be the people Laura mentioned too. I wonder why she's like that?” 

“Me too.” Said Beth.   
******  
Upon finding a little restaurant with a quiet corner table, Shandi gulped down a glass of water, then fanned herself with a menu. 

Loki watched with amusement. “Perhaps a skinny dip in the pool ‘would’ do you some good?”

“I'll pass. That's not exactly a hobby of mine.” 

“Shame, you may enjoy it if trying. I find it invigorating.” 

She started pouring another glass of water. “Are you insinuating having done that in the Tower?” 

“Only when all are asleep. Like when you've been here.” She stared at him and when it overflowed, he tilted the decanter upwards. “First your tongue vanished in the park and now this. Should I be concerned, Lizzy?”

“What? No it didn't. I was sweltering because..nevermind. I told you why already.” She glanced around the room. “I wonder where our waiter disappeared to?” 

Loki suddenly whistled loudly in the direction of the bar. “Yes, hello? My pregnant wife is famished. Might we receive some service please?” 

Shandi wanted to crawl under the table. “I cannot believe you just did that.” 

After lunch, they returned to Beth's shop, but didn't linger as only the clerk was present. 

“We should call Tony.” Loki stated in the car. “I'm sure he'll be pleased with our encounter.” 

“Yes, but let me shower quickly first? I could almost peel this disguise from myself.” 

‘Wise decision.’ He thought. ‘Before I tear it from you myself.’ Her scent had been making his cock twitch since the park and confined in the car with her again, it was driving him crazy. “Interesting to learn Shamus will be at the fair, don't you think?” 

“Even more so, why wasn't Tony informed by S.H.I.E.L.D.?” She asked. “They knew Alice was attending.” 

“True. I'm sure he'll be looking into it.” 

Once at back the house, Shandi had just removed her wig when Loki knocked on her bedroom door. “I'll be in the pool when you're done.” 

“Okay.” 

“It's a great day for skinny dipping!” 

Shandis eyes widened as his footsteps faded. “Nooo..he wouldn't. Oh lord, yes he would. Dammit, I worked hard getting that image out of my head. Who gave him the liberty of hurling it back in?” She tossed her wet maternity underwear into the ensuite sink. “What a relief.” Then she eyed her closet door. “Speaking of, I could use my Hitachi and he won't hear a thing.” Moments later, she plugged it in, flicked the switch and nothing. Then she tried the plug in the bathroom and still nothing. “You gotta be kidding me. How can two vibrators conk out on me in the same week? Great. Now I'm stuck going manual until returning to Manhattan.” 

After a few laps, Loki entered her room invisible. ‘Mmm..I suspected you may indulge yourself.’ He watched as she writhed while teasing her squelching flesh, moaning louder and louder. ‘That's it Pet, let me hear you.’ She came, soaking her fingers and a deep inhale had his eyes rolling back. ‘Fuuuck. What is it with you and your damn scent?’ 

Once ready, Shandi texted him on her way to the kitchen. 

Loki leaned into the doorway behind her, as she poured herself some wine. “She texts me. Pshh. I don't know why you've such an aversion to seeing me naked, Lizzy. I am your husband after all.” 

“Very funny. Can you go put some clothes on please?” She froze as he slowly approached and slinked a hand around the bottle. 

“Shall I put this back, spouse?” 

“Yes, thank you.” 

He nudged her into the island with his hip when passing and she felt his bathing suit. 

“Seriously? I can't believe I fell for that.” 

He chuckled. “I can.” 

“Does the word Brat mean anything to you?” 

“Of course, life would be monotonous if it didn't.” He headed up the stairs. “Fair warning though, I wasn't lying about skinny dipping while you sleep.” 

Shandi gulped down her entire glass of wine. ‘I wonder if it's too late to switch places with Nat?’ 

Fifteen minutes later, they had Tony on speaker.   
“Well damn Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw, this is good news.” 

“Yes and we learned from Alice, she and Beth aren't the only ones selling items at the fair.” 

“Really Cactus? What a concept. More than one person selling items at a fair?” A slap was heard before Tony spoke again. “Holy Amazon woman, calm yourself!”

“Must you be an arse?”

“I was kidding!” Said Tony. “Have you been taking ninja lessons from Nat again?” 

Loki grinned. “Good afternoon Virginia.” 

“Hey guys. How do you like the house?” 

“I love it.” Said Shandi. 

“Virginia my love, maybe you ladies could talk domestic things later?” 

“Domestic things?” She asked, unimpressed. “I know you and I will be talking later.” 

Tony ignored her. “You were saying Cactus?” 

“Shamus will be selling antiques there.” 

“Whaaat? Why didn't S.H.I.E.L.D know of this? Idiots. Perfect opportunity for you to make friends though.” 

“Indeed. I was thinking a valuable purchase could aid as a conversation opener.” 

“Good idea. He does like people with money.” 

“How interesting.” Said Loki. “Did you just pay me a compliment?” 

A disgruntled mumble expelled from Tony. “I simply agreed with you and I wouldn't get used to it. Have you guys worked on refining your characters yet? It's important you have matching stories.” 

Loki kept teasing. “Why, still the beat of my pitter pattering heart Tin Man. Does this mean we’re engaged?” 

Tony became serious. “Do I have to suit up Cactus? Cause I'll come over there and… Scuuuse?...What the…”

A light scuffle was heard, then Pepper took over the call. “Anthony my love, the bar is out of ice. Be a dear and bring some from the kitchen?” 

“Jarvis my friend, can you bring Miss Potts some ice?” 

“Pardon me Sir?”

“Wait. How's about I suit up on Miss Potts and get my phone back.”

“I wouldn't recommend that Sir.” 

By this point, Loki and Shandi were struggling not to laugh, but Peppers next words and her firm tone almost did it.” 

“I'm warning you Stark.” 

“I do recommend you listen Sir.”

“That's nice. Thank you very much for the loyalty Jarvis.” Tony shouted on his way to the elevator. “Don't forget our conversation in the truck Cactus!” 

Pepper waited for the door to close. “He has been indulging as we weren't expecting your call. Still, you boys could play nicer Loki.” 

“My apologies Virginia.” 

“I'm not sure who the bigger Brat is at times, you or him.” 

“I'll bet I could tell you.” Said Shandi. 

Pepper laughed. “Match up your stories guys and please tell Nat and Clint about Alice? I need to call Phil, regarding Shamus.”

The call ended and Shandi eyed Loki. “What did you guys talk about in the truck?” 

“You know, guy stuff.” 

She watched in awe then as a green mist appeared from his hand, materializing paper and pens onto the counter. “Shall we work in the ‘entertainment’ room?” 

“Don't you mean the rec room?” 

“You Midgardians and your odd names for things. The room isn't wrecked, it's perfectly fine.” 

Shandi dead panned as he left, then poured another glass of wine. ‘I wish I had that gift. I could conjure up a new Hitachi.’

Loki shouted from down the hall. “Coming Lizzy?” 

‘Oh lord. I'm going to pretend he didn't say that.’


	13. Chapter 13

Spending the afternoon inventing traits for their characters was entertaining to say the least. Especially the ones Loki teasingly wrote about Shandis. As it turned out however, that wasn't the only important topic they needed to discuss. 

“Adding some of your own personal traits will make things easier to remember.” He teased. “Let's see. Cheeky, unruly, obstinate, short tempered…” 

She was eating pistachios and tossed one at him, unaware it landed in his crotch. Loki had considered asking her to retrieve it, then declined believing he may end up with the television over his head. 

“Oh really?” She retorted. “How about some of yours? Mysterious, sarcastic, oozes brattiness from every pore.” 

He waited a minute. “That's the worst you could come up with? Perhaps I’m growing on you then.”

Shandi quickly changed the subject. “You need a Midgardian age. I suggest 32.”

“Accepted. I could see how close to a millennium might appear suspicious.” 

“And I've researched reasons for hair loss and found one you should remember.”

“Whatever for?” He asked.

“It's hard getting my wig to look just right and I'm thinking it may become noticeable. Should anyone ask…”

“You don’t have to wear it. I could obliterate the entire application process with magic.” 

“No thank you, it's fine.” She politely replied. “As I was saying…” 

“Shandi, I keep asking you to trust me. Do you not at all?” 

She went quiet for a moment and leaned back into the couch. “Okay, I'm going to be completely honest with you.” 

Realizing she was serious, Loki put aside his pen and paper. “Please do.” 

“It bothered me earlier that you expected me to portray Elizabeth a certain way without warning, or a better explanation as to why. It put me on the spot and I only complied because Alice could've left at any moment.” 

“I hadn't intended to, Shandi. A theory came to mind and based on what we know of Alice's personality, I thought to test it.” 

She locked eyes with him then. “Which you did at my expense Loki. There's bound to be moments of unpredictability during this mission, that will require sporadic actions from my character. If I don't know all her issues or why they exist, who knows how I could jeopardize things. Understand that I won't consent to anything like that again without knowing much more and your actions have left me concerned.” 

“Of?” He asked. 

“I'm questioning what else you may attempt without my knowledge, beyond things at my expense.” 

Here was this woman whose pulse he could increase merely with his nearness, her eyes now boring into him with an intensity he'd yet to see, her demeanor confident and assured. 

“You're right.” He respectfully replied. “My actions were inappropriate. I apologize.”

Shandi wasn't expecting this reaction at all. He'd constantly projected an air of pompousness and superiority, yet now appeared humbled. 

“Remember you recently asked if I'd planned on attempting to jeopardize this mission?” 

Her gaze lowered in a nod. “I do.” 

“Shandi, look at me please?” 

Obeying, her insides softly quivered.

“I meant it.” Loki continued. “And know without a doubt at no point, will I jeopardize your safety either.” 

For some reason she strongly sensed he wouldn't, yet was grateful they were openly discussing things. “Thank you.” She replied. “From now on, let's review everything at the end of each day, so we're always on the same page?” 

“I think that's an excellent idea.” When her shoulders fell and expression softened, he regretted causing her such worry. 

Shandi sipped her wine and refocused. “So, what ‘was’ your theory about Alice?” 

Loki explained that the previous night, he had re read their information about Alice and made some assumptions regarding her personality. Upon meeting her, he learned they were correct. Not only was she friendly, but intelligent, warm, compassionate and seemingly affectionate with friends, as she'd put her arm around Beth. “Remember during Tony's meeting, he asked us to invent a valid reason for your aversion to being touched?” 

“Yes.” She replied. “We must work on that.” 

“Actually, I had thought of one before approaching Alice. It was the reason behind testing my theory.” 

Shandi listened and was slightly surprised. “Loki, that's very tragic.” 

“Yes, but it could aid in attaining Alice's friendship faster, while embedding into her mind, the seriousness of your aversion. Then hopefully as Nat put it, she’ll avoid becoming ‘touchy-feely,’ with you completely, as will anyone close to her.”

Shandi knew the grave importance of no one discovering her fake pregnancy. “I'm not refuting any of this, but still don't quite understand.” 

“Mother of seven who loves babies. A pillar of and activist for her community whose curious of newcomers. She volunteers in schools, the local community center and nursing home. Initiates her own fundraisers and donates the money to those less fortunate. Her life revolves around caring for people. Introduce that level of kindness to a pregnant newcomer without any friends here yet, fears being apart from her spouse too long, appears overly nervous amidst crowds and fiercely protects herself from anyone who even attempts touching her? You could easily play on Alice's sympathies Shandi.” 

“Even if I agreed to doing so, that tragedy isn't something you reveal out of the blue. It would be awkward to, period.” 

“I would handle the telling if you wished. In the meantime, we would build up to it by piquing her curiosity.” 

“What if we don't see her again until the fair?”

“By shopping constantly for our nursery and spending the towns lunch hours everyday at the park? I’m quite certain we will.” 

“How do we pique her curiosity at the park?” She asked.

“With some simple exercises to help alleviate your ‘nervousness.’ 

She took a few moments to contemplate everything, then asked. “What's with the fear of being apart from you?” 

“Another curiosity peeker, or optional excuse to avoid invalid situations.” 

“Should I portray Elizabeth this way, you do realize we will be stuck to each other like glue most of this mission?” 

Norns, did Loki bite his tongue. “Well darling, you did sign up for Cactus sitting. Would it be so bad portraying one with such issues?” His eyes suddenly crossed. “After all, you have me to protect you.” 

“Oh, pfft. That's reassuring.” 

A chuckle escaped him. “It's up to you.” 

Shandi hadn't banked on playing a ‘nervous nelly’ beyond the maternity shop incident, but it could work. “Okay..I'm in. As long as I get details about those exercises.” 

“Of course. Would you still like help with your wig?” 

“I'd almost forgotten about that.” 

“The process is quick and painless, really.” 

“That isn't very reassuring either, Loki.” 

He laughed, then explained and she was startled to learn it so simple. “Magic is a wondrous thing darling.” 

Shandi opted to close her eyes and Loki stood, tossed a green mist towards her and quietly left. A subtle tingling sensation then spread over her entire scalp, lasting for only seconds before she darted to the main floor washroom. Stemming from every root, her long, dark waves had been altered to loose red curls, that perfectly matched her wig. “Holy shit, this is amazing!” 

Loki was in the kitchen, pouring some whiskey when she found him. “I gather you approve?” 

“I'm awed.” She replied. “Not only is my wig a time consuming pain in the ass, but feels like I'm wearing a heating pad on my head. A break from it sometimes would be amazing. If there's a kindness I could do for you in return, please name it.” 

Loki was dumbfounded. Had she just offered him gratitude for a kindness so simple to accomplish? The last person who did was Frigga and he never imagined anyone would again. “I expect nothing in return. I offered because I wanted to, Shandi.” 

“Nothing?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” 

“Would you..do it tomorrow then?” 

“I'll do it every day if you wish.” 

The sparkle in her eye and how she smiled in that moment, affected Loki so profoundly, he was determined to be responsible for it more often. Especially when she stepped forward suddenly and planted an unexpected kiss on his cheek. Realizing her actions, she slowly backed away and Loki struggled not to return the kiss, intimately.

“Despite being honest about no expectations, I can't deny that wasn't appreciated.” 

Crimson cheeked, Shandi gestured towards the door. “Okay umm..let's resume that character stuff. I'll just be down the hall.” She left, heart thumping in her chest. ‘Do not do that again woman, it's dangerous. Damn he smells good.’ 

Loki poured another shot and adjusted his twitching cock. ‘Stifle yourself my friend, not just yet.’

When done refining their characters, they contacted Nat and Clint. Not only were they pleased to learn about Alice too, but Nat approved of Loki's idea. 

“The seed was basically planted when we met at Beth's shop Beautiful and I'd guess she told Alice of the incident.” 

“But I'm not familiar with playing on people's sympathies, Nat.”

“No worries, Clint can volunteer some lessons. Right Baby Cakes?” 

Loki cackled at the name. 

“Me?” Asked Clint. 

Nat continued. “Remember the night we caught him watching porn?” 

Shandi chuckled. “Yes.” 

“He spent days playing on mine after that.”

“Oh come on, I apologized!” 

“True.” Said Nat. “But you're addicted and should seek therapy.” 

Everyone laughed and as the conversation continued, the four devised plan. Nat and Clint would watch Beth's shop daily for signs of Alice, while Loki and Shandi hung around town, waiting on word of her presence. This would guarantee seeing her again before the fair. Then Nat thought of another idea involving a second interaction between her and Shandi and once Nat payed the shop a visit, all would be set. 

After the call ended, Loki shook his head. “You watched porn with Baby Cakes and Ella without your husband present? Perhaps you would like to explain this, Lizzy?” 

“Perhaps not Clifford. Besides, Ella and I are innocent.” 

“Is that so?” His eyes playfully narrowed. “I fail to believe you two are innocent of much, now talk.” 

“I'm afraid whatever occurs between female besties is highly classified.” She cooly replied. “If I told you, I would have to kill you.” 

Loki's arms crossed. “I see. Tell me something Lizzy. Did you just confess to adultery?” 

Shandi pondered her next words, then smirked. “I'll leave you with that thought Clifford. I've some laundry to do.” Seconds later, she cackled after he replied. 

“Queen of unruliness!” 

Later while observing her sleep, Loki recalled her gratitude and how she agreed to everything, despite expressing such concern for his earlier actions. Then he reflected upon his immature behavior since they had met. All the agitating, teasing and tricks, those were the actions of a boy, not an intelligent God. And what the hell had compelled him to use an attraction spell on her? He’d refrained from such things since mid adolescence, when his heightened sense of smell suddenly developed. Unaware then it was a Frost Giants trait, he still remained oblivious to its true purpose, but did enjoy one advantage. Amongst the many women he had desired throughout life, very few hadn't felt the same. Those who did and attempted denial, were revealed by the scent of their arousal. Nothing some extra charm, prowess and persistence never solved. This had even worked on his first love Iris, who like Shandi, denied her mutual attraction in the beginning. Yet he hadn't acted as ridiculous towards her, nor had her scent affected him the same. Shaking Iris’s painful memory from his head, he further pondered Shandis scent. More appeasingly potent than ‘any’ he'd ever detected, it lured him to her, heightened all of his senses and ignited unusual urges to mark and possess her. He'd thought of marking her before, but believing it barbaric, had refrained. Yet now, like some primitive instinct, rising from the pit of his soul, it was steadily getting stronger and his desire becoming feral. “I want you in a way I've yet to understand.” He quietly whispered. “You make me think and feel things I never have and…” He hesitated a moment. “It's driving me bloody mad! Norns, what am I saying?” She stirred and he waited until she settled, then caressed her cheek, pleased with the soft sigh she expelled. “Forgive me for my mischievous ways, but you ‘will’ become mine Shandi. I can't have it any other way.” With that, a soft kiss to her temple made another dream begin.


	14. Chapter 14

Having learned some of what Shandis sexual interests were through his spell, of course Loki was thrilled they matched his own. Yet in every dream, he had left her wanting. That wasn't the intention this time, but the usual approach left him doubting the power of that spell. 

~~~~~ Unable to sleep, Shandi decided to investigate what the Library had to offer. Loki seemed to enjoy it and his natural scent had lingered, luring her into remaining. Once choosing a book, she sat in an English high back, near the fireplace and lifted her arms above her head, indulging in a good stretch. Then from nowhere, binds of leather began curling around her wrists and a thick, braided strip of it, connected them inches apart. Two, much thinner, sprouted from their centers, wrapped comfortably around her palms and continued on, above and behind the chair. Realizing it was Loki, she sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” 

He sauntered into sight from a dark corner, hands behind his back. “I do love a good game of hide and seek darling, but you're a little tied up at the moment.” 

“Hilarious.” She dryly commented. 

‘Strange.’ He thought. “Angry at me for any particular reason?” 

“Why bother explaining, Loki. Just do whatever it is you intend to and maybe if I'm not frustrated enough, I’ll return to my book.” 

This was an unexpected development. 

“And what exactly do you think that will entail?” He asked.

“A bout of teasing for your amusement.” She replied. “What else?” 

Confused by that response, he studied her for a moment. Could this be her subconscious speaking regarding the previous dreams? If so, her mind could be much stronger than believed and he considered his next actions and words, very carefully. 

“I thought you enjoyed being my consensual sub?” His eyes filled with mischief and hunger, making her blush beneath his gaze. 

“I..I do, but..maybe I just don't feel like being tied up and teased ‘right now.’” 

“Very well.” He kindly replied. “Then you shan't.” Holding her forearms until the binds vanished, he lowered them into her lap with a cheeky smirk. “You now have permission to return to your book.” 

“Permission?” She asked. 

He gently kissed her lips. “That's right. As your Dom, I have granted it.” 

Shandi found her voice again as he reached the door. “Loki?” 

“Hm?”

“What if..I have another request?” 

The look on his face, practically melted off her panties. “I'm all ears.” 

Soon, he was all mouth too. A couple of times Shandi wondered where she ended and his face began, but that didn't last long. Two wicked orgasms later and she was a breathless, disheveled mess, with her ass hanging half off the chair. 

Loki stared up at her, amused. “How is it I do all the work and you look to have been in a wrestling match of sorts?” He scooped her into his arms and headed for the door. 

“Where are we going?” She asked. 

“A more comfortable place to give you pleasure.” 

“Heaven help me.” 

He laid her on the bed and huskily whispered. “You're mine, Pet. Nothing will save you from me ever again.” ~~~~~ 

Shandi awoke as exactly that, an aroused mess, heart pounding in her chest. She rose onto the beds edge, turned on the lamp and brushed aside her hair.

Loki smirked at her hazy eyed expression, then followed her gaze to a small, open duffle bag on the floor. She'd tossed the ‘broken’ Hitachi into it the day prior and her comment almost gave his presence away with laughter. 

“Stupid Midgardian gadget. I oughtta behead you. Middle of the night and I need another shower, pfft. He's probably sleeping like a baby." She headed for her ensuite. "Brat.”

Loki left, seriously considering if he should continue with that spell. The last thing he wanted, was her somehow discovering he'd invaded her dreams and thoughts. She'd hate him and he could never live with that. It was time to let her warm up to him, on her own terms. After performing some quick magic in the garage, he returned to bed.

In the morning, Shandi awoke to a knock on her door and the sweet smell of baking. “Rise and shine sleepy head, breakfast is on the counter. I'll be outside.”

After the food poisoning incident, Loki had cooked their every meal. Shandi had yet to even open a food cupboard or the freezer, since. She sauntered down to the kitchen and found warm muffins, a small bowl of strawberries and her favorite coffee brewing. ‘Well, you gotta admit.' She thought. 'It certainly beats a bowl of fruit loops. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. He did offer help with your hair, but there's probably a catch for all this. Guess I'll find out what soon enough.’ Once ready, she found him in the library, already as Clifford. He fixed her hair, then had her follow him out towards the side of the house. 

“Why are we heading for the garden?” She asked. 

“I would like your opinion on something.” 

As they turned the corner, she spotted two partially bloomed peony bushes, one pink, one white, on either side of the path. Each was encircled amidst decorative pebble stone and speechless, she glanced between him and them. 

“Not a good location?” He asked. “They can be moved. However, I've installed muted lights beneath the stone and suggest viewing them at night, before deciding.” 

‘You what?’ “No they're..the location is perfect. Beautiful too and..I mean..might I ask why you did this?” 

He looked into her eyes. “You did say you liked them, correct?”

“I did.” 

“Very well then, come. Gus and Ella are having breakfast across from Beth's shop. Before joining them, I am buying you another pair of shoes. You cannot depend on only one. We will need more groceries too. Gus eats similar to Blondie and I so it's best I'm prepared, as we're soon to be friends.”

‘Breakfast, peonies ‘and’ new shoes? Have I just walked into the twilight zone? Wait...’ “Who’s ‘Blondie?’” She asked. 

“Kroshka’s pet name for my brother. You know, the one I tossed, naked up a tree?” 

Shandi chuckled. “Did you really do that?” 

“Oh yes and it was well worth the punishment.” 

“Which was?” 

“A long grounding.” 

“What did he do to you?” 

Loki held open the gate. “Something he wisely never attempted again.” 

His response didn't exactly sound positive, so Shandi decided against probing him further about it. Once in the car, she thanked him for the peonies. “That was very kind of you, Loki.” 

He winked and started the engine. “You're welcome.” 

Practically all the way into town, the dense woods surrounding the steep hill the house had been built upon, left the road lined with bushes and tall grasses. About three hundred meters after turning onto it, something on the passenger's side caught Loki's eye.

“Did you see that?” He asked. 

There was a short strip where the taller grasses started further into the woods and it looked as though a vehicle had driven several feet into them, head on. 

Shandi shrugged her shoulders. “Probably some guy in a hurry to shake the dew off his lily.” 

Loki arched a brow. “Would you mind translating for the Asgardian, please?” 

“He needed to pee?” 

“Ah. I can't say I've ever referred to mine as a flower. To each his own, I suppose.” 

Shandi smirked, then read a text from Nat. Since accomplishing her task in Beth's shop, there still hadn't been any sign of Alice. It was early, so Loki and Shandi carried on as planned. While at the grocery store, she ventured over to the bread aisle, leaving Loki in the meat department. He was inspecting ground beef near some employee doors, when two young women came out. 

“Hello again, Laura. How are you?” 

She stopped and smiled. “Oh, hi. Excuse me, I've forgotten your name?” 

“Clifford.” 

“Yes and your wife is Elizabeth.” 

“That's right.” Loki kindly replied. 

After introducing her friend as Kate, she stated he and Elizabeth may have met their moms.

“Oh?” He asked. 

“My mom mentioned meeting newcomers to the neighborhood in the town park. Her name is Alice.” 

“Then we did meet. Quite a friendly lady, as is Beth who owns the Maternity shop. Hopefully we made a good impression.” 

“I believe so.” Said Laura. 

Loki was engaging them further in small talk, when Kate gave Laura a strange look and discretely gestured down a nearby aisle.

Loki quickly looked to see a woman who appeared to be in her mid twenties, with long, curly blond hair, and a body like a playboy centerfold. She wore extremely short blue jean shorts, a tight tank top that did nothing to hide her abundant cleavage and black leather heels. 

All three looked back at each other. 

“Another newcomer?” Loki curiously asked. 

Laura tried hard to conceal her disappointment, while remaining polite. “No. We would rather ‘she’ were passing through.” Said Laura. 

Kate then smiled sarcastically at Laura and spoke under her breath. “Oh great, she's heading our way.”

Laura whispered at Loki, before the woman got too close. “Heads up, Sir. You're about to meet Tanya, the town trollop.” 

He smirked at first until shooting another glance in the woman's direction. Heart shaped face with high cheekbones, perfect, peaches and cream complexion, luscious, full lips, she really was quite a beauty. Yet her eyes, the color of green ice, possessed a wickedness he sensed ran deep into her soul. Unbeknownst to her, Loki also noted the look of disdain she gave Laura, before shooting him a flirty, seductive smile. 

“Well, hello there.” She looked to Laura and Kate again. “Aren't you going introduce me to your friend?” 

“Why?” Asked Laura. “I wouldn't be doing him any favors.” 

The woman's lip twitched before her smile returned. “A rude child at play you are, Laura.” She turned back to Loki, fluttering her lashes and offered her hand, as if he were expected to kiss it. “I'm Tanya. And you are?” 

All three had seen Shandi approaching and knew she had observed the entire interaction. As though it were a silent understanding amongst them, neither did a thing to give her away, yet Loki noticed how ‘she’ eyed ‘Tanya’ with disdain. 

‘Hmm, interesting.’ 

 

“His name is Clifford.” Shandi matter of factly, stated. 

Tanya turned, glanced at her stomach, then back to her face in silence. 

Shandi then smiled, but Loki knew she didn't mean it. “And I'm his wife, Elizabeth. I would shake your hand but…” 

Bypassing Tanya completely, Loki stepped forward, taking the bags of bagels and breads from Shandis hands. “Let me get those for you, darling.” Then he stood at her side, smiling, while removing a stray curl from her cheek. 

Tanya plastered on a fake smile of her own. “I assume you're new to town?” 

Shandi stared at her and Loki almost cackled, feeling the tension between the two. ‘Come now darling. Don't do anything silly.’ 

“We are.” Shandi flatly replied. “I’m guessing you're not?” 

An awkward silence fell between them and Loki cleared his throat. “Shall we continue shopping Lizzy? We've a busy day ahead.” 

Shandi sighed and looked up at him, her voice becoming softer. “I would rather not go to the park if we don't have to.” 

Loki clued in immediately to her intentions of hinting towards Elizabeth's issues before Laura, played along and gently ran the back of his finger down her cheek. “You know it's for the best.” 

Shandis eyes fluttered in response to his touch and Laura sneered at Tanya's haughty expression, when observing the look of affection between them. 

To redirect attention to herself, she sighed heavily and dramatically, flipped back her hair. “Well, I'll be on my way then. Welcome to the neighborhood.” She eyed Laura and Kate. “Have a pleasant day, ‘children.’” 

No one said a word until she was far down the aisle, when Laura commented. “She didn't mean that, but can't help being a bitch. It's in her nature.” 

Loki and Shandi looked at each other, as Kate took Laura's arm. “Come on girl. Your moms probably knee deep in flour and sugar with Mrs. Carter by now and looking forward to a break.” She looked to Loki and Shandi. “If you haven't been yet, visit Carters Bakery on Austin Road. You'll love it.” 

“We shall.” Said Loki. “Before you go, might I ask who that woman was?” 

 

“Scott Robertson's daughter, the captain of our police.” Said Laura. “Avoid her at all costs.” 

Kate smiled nervously, leading Laura away. “Nice meeting you both, but we need to go. Bye.” She whispered quietly as they walked. “Chill out okay. Don't let her get to you, she lives for that shit.” 

“It's hard not too, Kate. You know why I hate her. Why is she back in town anyway? To wreak more havoc?” 

“I do, but it's been over a year now. Please try not to think about it?” 

Shandi watched them, while whispering to Loki. “That was informative with a loaded dose of sarcasm. Laura obviously despises that woman. I like how outspoken ‘she’ is though.” Shandi noticed him smirking at her. “Don't you?” 

“I think we should talk more about this in the car.” He whispered back. 

Shandi nodded in understanding, but Loki kept staring and smirking. 

“What?” She asked. 

“Nothing.” 

Then a thought crossed her mind. “Seriously? You didn't actually find that..‘thing’ appealing did you?” 

“Oh my. ‘Thing?’” He asked.

Shandi gave him the stink eye.

“Eh he he he. Of course not. I'm a married man, remember?” He started pushing the cart again. “Why have I the feeling you were concerned I did, Lizzy?” 

“No I wasn't.” 

“Should I give her a go, then?” He teased. “Perhaps she’s not all that bad.” 

“Aren't you contradicting yourself?” 

“Was that a no?” 

“Seriously, Clifford?” Shandi started walking ahead of the cart. “You talk too much. We need some fruit.” 

Loki followed with a big grin. ‘Nice attempt at lying Pet, but you've failed miserably.’


	15. Chapter 15

While continuing to grocery shop, Loki was piling things into their cart so quickly, Shandi hadn't noticed what else he was doing. Each time she tossed in something unhealthy, he snuck it out, eventually replacing all her choices with alternatives. To her, it simply appeared everything had been shuffled about. Once in line, he suggested she wait in the car.

 

“I can stay and help.” She replied. 

“Wouldn't you rather relax in the air conditioned car?” He offered. “I can handle the rest.” 

“It’s air conditioned in here too. I don't mind.” 

She had placed two items on the conveyor belt when the person ahead finished up and Loki ushered her past the cashier. “We've a lot of meat, darling. The cooler the car, the better.”

“The drive isn't ‘that’ long.” 

"Elizabeth." His penetrating gaze and kind, yet insistent tone, made her listen. 

“Okay, I'll go. Geez.” 

Loki came out shortly after, stuffed all the bags into the trunk and they started back to the house. 

“What was that about?” She asked. 

“I thought you might prefer being off your feet while making the car cooler.” 

“And for the sake of all that meat?” 

“Correct.” 

Her brow crinkled. “Then why is everything in the trunk?” 

“What's your point, Lizzy?” 

Once arriving, she went to use the washroom and when done, Loki was waiting at the door. 

“Where's all the food?” She asked. 

“I put it away already.” 

“That fast?” 

He smiled. “Didn't I say magic was a wondrous thing?” 

On the return ride, they discussed a few things. 

“Alice must be using the ovens of a local Bakery to prepare for the fair.” Said Loki. “One home oven could never prepare enough baked goods for a large, three day event.” 

Shandi couldn't help but find his comment rather amusing and it showed on her face. 

“Still finding it difficult to comprehend a prince of Asgard, cooks?” 

“Yep and bakes.” 

“Of which I'm pleased you're no longer concerned to eat. You still haven't revealed what all the fuss was about.” 

“It's not important.” 

He stifled a smirk. “As you wish, but I'm not the only Alien Prince that does. Upon returning this realm, I was a buffoon in the kitchen. Thor took me shopping and once showing me some basics of cooking, left me to it. After the appliances and I had some..disagreements, which Tony took delight in critiquing following his initial panic, I resorted to a diet similar to yours.” 

“Why was he panicked?” 

“He was passing by my apartment one morning at the exact moment I set something ablaze in the kitchen, heard the fire alarm and demanded entrance. Fortunately, magic saved the Tower from a visit by the fire department, as I hadn't learned how to use the extinguisher yet.”

Her brows rose. “What happened with the appliances?” 

Loki then mocked Tony's voice. “‘So, tell me Cactus. How does one who can teleport and make clones of himself, fuck up two toaster ovens, then a top of the line microwave, a high end coffee maker and today, simultaneously set two pans of bacon and omelet on fire?’” 

She chuckled. “You did all that?” 

“Yes and if he have had some patience, I might have dressed before answering.” 

“You answered the door in your underwear?” 

“I'm certain he would have preferred that.” Shandis mouth fell open, earning a smirk. “I told you the day we arrived here, I sleep naked.” 

“But you were cooking.” 

“I had been wearing a robe, but overheated and removed it.” 

She chuckled, again. “Poor Tony. What did he say?” 

“He was banging away as I casually approached, ignoring his flare for dramatics.”... “‘What the hell's going on in there Cactus? Open the...MOTHER OF GOD!!! HAVE YOU NO SCRUPLES?’”

That did it. Between envisioning Tony's expression and the way Loki mocked his mannerisms, Shandi was in stitches. “What happened then?” 

“He scurried past me, inspecting things while I sauntered towards my robe and nonchalantly re adorned it. Since then, he has Jarvis inform me when he's coming to assure I'm ‘decent.’” 

“I fully believe that. Didn't you read any of the instructions for those appliances, or extinguisher?” 

“Pshh, whatever for? I came from an advanced realm, a God no less. Certainly without aid, I wouldn't encounter difficulty operating Midgardian gadgets.” 

“Oh. Is that why you put too much liquid into the blender at the staff kitchen, then?” 

Loki recalled the incident. “I hadn't put the lid on tight enough, was all.” 

“There's always duct tape if Mr. Preston has one you wish to use.” She cackled when his eyes rolled. “You were saying about your diet?” 

“It was atrocious, much like yours.” 

“No it isn't.” 

“Shandi, as a God, I've the strength no human could fathom and as you're aware, a large appetite. The amount of processed foods I regularly consumed, were negatively affecting ‘my’ energy levels. I can't imagine how all their added chemicals are affecting yours.” 

“I guess having eaten like a Prince, you wouldn't be used to such things. Most average people here, are.”

“Meanwhile, you're subjecting yourself to a slow poisoning.” 

‘Man.’ She thought. ‘He gets weirder by the hour.’ “Loki, what's with the big interest in my diet all of a sudden?” 

“Alright.” He coolly replied. “Seeing you so ill the other day, I was reminded of my own unpleasant plight. Perhaps I can help prevent that from reoccurring. It's up to you.” 

Shandi was baffled by his recent behavior and the troublesome wish it were sincere. More than she cared to admit. She recalled Nat revealing his actions towards the family of a boy killed by the Chitauri, along with Thor and Steve's conversation about an incident with a little girl in a restaurant. Had he a warmer side, intently kept concealed? Why? Another thought secretly pondered came to mind. One she would soon get an opportunity to ask. 

"Thank you for your concern.” She kindly replied. “I'll consider it, okay? I was thinking about Laura being so outspoken. If we keep interacting with her, she may inadvertently teach us more about the family.” 

Loki noted how quickly the subject was changed and let it go. “Possibly, but regarding Alice. If Nat doesn't report seeing her at Beth's shop today and we don't during lunch hours at the park, I think it unwise to visit that Bakery just yet. It would imply traipsing around town the entire day with a car full of food and one who's quite pregnant. Not a likely scenario.” 

“True." Shandi replied. "Alice may not be inclined to socialize either, being so busy.” 

“She may. According to Laura, we made an impression. If we miss her at both places today and tomorrow, then we’ll go. It's still another window of opportunity, we hadn't known existed.”

By the time they re entered town, it was close to lunch and Loki stopped at a small Deli, before heading to the park. Shandi claimed not to be hungry and waited in the car. Upon returning, he plunked a medium sized bag and two large drinks into her lap. 

“We may be there a while, so I bought you a veggie Pita and frozen fruit, smoothie.” 

Shandi eyed everything. 'Yep. Definitely getting stranger by the hour.’

After seeking out the same shaded bench as before, they ate while Loki kept a close eye out from behind dark shades. People slowly began entering the park, but there was no sign of the ladies. In case they did appear, he advised Shandi to start enacting the exercises he had thought of. The idea was, he would remain on the bench, or follow her from a short distance, while she walked nervously, throughout the park. Should Alice witness this, it would hopefully open an opportunity to explain Shandis actions. He suggested she start by buying more birdseed and after briefly chatting with the kid who sells it, she returned. 

“This town gets smaller all the time. His name is Dylan and guess who his grandmother is?” 

“Who?” Asked Loki. 

“Mrs. Carter. He mentioned witnessing our interaction with Beth and Alice and you were right. The two use her ovens every year for the fair.” 

“How did you learn that?”

“I mentioned they were nice and hoped to see them around again. Then he recommended Beth's shop and said Alice is usually at the Bakery every day, from now until the fair.” 

“How kind of him.” Loki approvingly remarked. After a brief walk, Shandi began feeding the birds and kept glancing in his direction. “Something on your mind, oh pot bellied one?”

“Very funny, Clifford. I’m still trying to comprehend, humans aren't alone in the universe.” 

“I imagine most of your people feel the same. Did 'you' think you were?” He politely asked. 

“I hadn't any definite proof otherwise, until you and Thor. The universe is a massive place though and I've always considered it foolish, assuming ourselves it's only tenants.”

“And evidently, you're not." 

The compliment overshadowed a building knot in her stomach of what response the next question may elicit. ‘It's only gonna keep bugging you. Dammit woman, where's your gonads? Ask him!’ "As a race, do you guys think us inferior?” Loki froze, concealing a scrutinizing gaze behind his glasses. Unable to escape the weight of it, Shandi returned to the birds. ‘Great. Of all times to lack the ability to teleport.’ 

Loki wondered if this related to his previous actions against her realm. “You're certainly behind in many aspects, but no. Why would you ask such a thing, Shandi?” 

It wasn't really Thor's opinion she had grown concerned about, but including him made the question easier to ask. Confident she could never care for one who thought himself above her own kind, the hope was to gain an inkling into Loki's true opinion by catching him off guard. The reasons behind not asking them both sooner, were true. 

“Curiosity. I would have felt awkward asking Thor.” 

“Why? I thought you liked him.” 

“I do. He's kind, gentlemanly and funny, but I hardly see him unless it's work related. I haven't had a chance to really ‘talk’ with him.” 

Loki recalled the times Shandi had remained in her apartment, after seeing him about the Tower. "Between us both, who have you seen around more?” 

“Does it matter?”

“I wouldn't ask, if it didn't.” 

“Okay, you.” She replied. 

“At any point until now, had you wanted to ask me the same?” 

She shifted awkwardly, in her seat. “Look, why don't we forget it Loki? I hadn't meant for my question to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

How she could even consider his feelings about anything, remained astounding to him. “You didn't. It surprised me, was all. Had you ever wanted to?" He politely, persisted. 

“Yes, but...” 'Shit. I shouldn't have started this.' 

Loki asked again. "But what Shandi? I would really like to know?” 

"Whenever possible, I avoided you.”

And Loki thought he felt like a dick, before. She really wished to talk to him and he senselessly pushed her away. “Shandi, I…” His sentence was interrupted by a text. “We're up Lizzy. Alice just parked and took food into Beth's shop.” 

Their only discussion on route, was encountering the Shriners and upon entering, were greeted by an unsuspecting Beth pricing items, with her mouth half full. “Oh hello, please excuse me. It's normally quiet this time of day and I was indulging. How are you?” 

“Good thanks.” Said Shandi. “Don't let us stop you.” 

Beth smiled. “Goodness if you sampled what I am, you would understand. Do you like strawberries?” 

Shandi was about to respond when Loki did. “She loves them. Blueberries, even more.” 

 

Her brow arched. ‘Huh?’ 

“Then you must try something.” Beth headed for the back room and moments later, returned holding an opened plastic container. Inside were mini strawberry and blueberry tarts. The fruit sat amidst a rich, creamy custard sweetened to perfection and the pastry, practically melted in their mouths. 

“Those are delicious.” They stated. 

Alice spoke up from the doorway. “Why, thank you. Those are only a sample of what will be at the fair. You really must come.” 

Shandi lowered her eyes and Loki stroked her hair. “We’re thinking about it, aren't we Lizzy?” 

She nodded and uncertain what to make of their interaction, Beth retreated. “Very good. Let me know if you need any help.” She almost reached Alice when hearing Shandi whisper. 

“I'm sorry.” 

“Lizzy, you have nothing to be sorry for.” 

Beth then gestured to Alice when seeing Nat spot Shandi, through the shop window. Seconds later, she entered and Clint remained near the door. Loki took a double take, then protective stance towards Shandi and Nat froze, about five feet away. 

“I won't come any closer. I just...” Her shoulders slumped as Loki and Shandi, remained stoic. “We've an only daughter. She lives far away and is due any day. I never see her and…” 

“Ella.” Clint, kindly interrupted. 

Nat sighed. "It's no excuse. I shouldn't have touched you.” She stretched out her arm, holding a small gift bag towards Shandi. “This is for your baby. I hope you like it. I'm sorry.” 

Loki's and Shandi’s expressions softened as she slowly took the bag. “Thank you.” 

Nat nodded, then headed towards Clint and once outside, they hugged. Shandi pulled a small teddy bear from the bag, that played a lullaby and glanced up at Loki. 

“I know what your thinking, darling. There's no need to consult me, go on.” When Shandi went outside, he turned to see Beth and Alice with their eyes glossed over and winked. “It's good to see her make a friend. We haven't any here.” Moments later, she re entered. “I gather that went well?” He asked. 

Shandi smiled. “It did. They're vacationing here for the summer at a nearby cottage and suggested we meet for drinks.” 

“Sounds like a plan. Did they say when?” 

"No, but I got her number."

“Perfect, yet you're prohibited." He teased. "If you recall, one too many is how we ended up in this predicament in the first place?” 

Shandi looked to see the ladies, smirking. “How thoughtful of you to remind me, Clifford.” ‘Brat.’

Alice chuckled. “I've seven children, four of whom were conceived under the same circumstances.” 

“Speaking of.” Said Loki. “We met your daughters at the grocery store, earlier. Laura, our first day in town. Both are lovely.” 

The ladies thanked him.

“We understand you met one who isn't so lovely, as well.” Beth commented. 

“According to Laura, that's correct.” Said Loki.

"Only Laura?" ‘Shit woman, what's wrong with you?'

Loki almost cackled. “She was entertaining to say the least. Care for a basket to shop with?” 

"Yes, please." 

After retrieving one, he feigned interest in a crib display, hoping the three would talk more. It worked and once the ladies stopped within a respectable distance of Shandi, he overheard their whispers, perfectly. 

“Laura said Tanya failed at flirting with your husband?” Asked Beth. 

Shandi nodded. 

“Good, but take heed." Said Alice. "The first opportunity that arises, she 'will' try again.” 

Being such strangers, Shandi found their openness amusing, yet wanted to learn more about this woman. "Even though…” 

Beth slowly shook her head. “She doesn't care if your married, pregnant, or both, so keep him close.” 

“Clifford's a good man. He doesn't get much time away from me.” Shandi solemnly, stated. 

“Trust us.” Said Alice. “Whatever his reasons, consider them a blessing. Tanya is well known for her slutty tactics and has gotten to the best of them.” She smiled at Shandis widened eyes. “Bet you never expected to hear that from an old lady.” 

Beth offered her another tart. “At least you know one to avoid, if you're looking to make friends in this town.” 

“I am.” Shandi replied. “And we'll ‘both’ be avoiding her.”

Loki smirked at the sarcasm in her tone. 

“Good." Said Alice. “What about making friends with a couple of seniors? We're busy preparing for the fair right now, but once it's over, you're welcome to join us for tea. Or coffee, whichever you prefer.” 

Beth gave her a look. "If you like referring to yourself as ancient, be my guest. I for one, am still a spring chicken." 

Alice sighed. "Whose days of laying eggs, have long ceased." 

Shandi chuckled at their teasing banter, while startled by her luck and gave Alice her number. “I look forward to that very much." Then she noticed Loki inspecting different boxes of mobiles. "I'd best get over there, before he becomes too curious.” 

“Would he open something again?” Asked Beth. 

“I wouldn't put it past him, if he liked it enough.”

‘I resent that.’ Thought Loki. Seeing her approach, he purposely held up a model with what appeared to have miniature, hairy Teletubbies on it. 

“You can put that back now, Clifford.” 

He tisked. "Party pooper.”


	16. Chapter 16

After leaving the shop and discussing their interaction with the ladies, Loki silently revisited Shandis comment from the park. ‘Whenever possible, I avoided you.’ Comprehending the amount of distress he previously caused her, had struck like an unforeseen blow to the stomach and he vowed it mandatory to apologize. Needing the right moment and words, he would be granted time to plan. 

Shandi had taken a cool shower, then suggested they call Tony while Loki poured himself a triple whiskey. The strength of Midgardian alcohol was nothing compared to Asgards and took several bottles to have any real effect. 

“Soon, perhaps. Care for a drink?” He asked.

“Don’t you think he might wanna know everything, ASAP?” 

“I should start dinner first.” 

“Why? It's only just three.” 

Loki began gathering some salad ingredients and placing them on the kitchen island. “Perhaps he already knows.” 

“You called him without me?” She asked.

“BOO!” 

Shandi spun around, nearly jumping out of her skin. “HOLY SH..Clint? Hey guys! What are you doing here?” 

Nat hugged her. “Hi beautiful. Tony knows all and is thrilled.”

“He is.” Affirmed Loki. ...“Cactus, you tell that Doll, she's awesome.”... “Then he belched loudly into the phone and Pepper took it from him.” 

Shandi chuckled. “Again?” 

“Yes. At least this time he didn't threaten to suit up on her to retrieve it, but seemed heavily into the drink once more.” 

“He what?” Clint amusedly, asked. 

Loki nodded. “You heard correctly. There's still no news from S.H.I.E.L.D about Shamus vending at the fair yet, either.” 

“Wait.” Said Shandi. “‘Tony’ called ‘you?’” 

“Yes, to warn of heavy rains and high winds, developing overnight here and remaining throughout tomorrow.” 

“Meaning we have a day off.” Said Nat. “And now that we're friends, Cactus invited us to be bunkies for the night. We already received a tour of the main floor, might I have one of the upper?” 

Shandi enthusiastically, lead her up the back stairs. “Wait ‘till you see my jacuzzi tub, it's huuuge.” 

Clint looked at Loki. “That must have put Tony in the dog house.”

After the tour, Shandi and Nat, collected some bed linen and headed to the guest room. 

“I wonder if Tony’s alright? I know he likes to indulge at times, but twice in one week?”

Nat knew from the beginning, this mission weighed heavily on Tony’s mind. Seriously enraged after learning his Tasers still existed, he’d kept that well concealed from Shandi. This being her first big mission, why instill a sense of worry she’d disappoint were it unsuccessful? Being forced to use Loki as her partner, only added to his plight. As a result, he secretly consulted with Nat, before delegating everyone's roles. To help Shandi feel more valued as a new team member, she would be given the role of Elizabeth, then presented the option to switch. When she didn't bite, Tony panicked and ordered reports on Loki's behavior from Nat whenever possible. Yet Kroshka had a secret all her own. A gut feeling, she hadn't revealed to anyone.

“He's probably just pissed at S.H.I.E.L.D.” She passively, remarked.

The two began making up the bed.

“You're quiet, beautiful.” 

“I'm fine.” 

“You sure? Nothing's gone awry between you and Cactus, has it?” 

Shandi sighed. “No, which presently has me flummoxed.” 

“About?” 

“If I say, I worry you might think I'm naively letting my guard down.”

Nat gestured for them to sit. “I know your past doesn't permit that guard to easily wither. Talk to me.” 

“It's the significant difference in Loki's behavior towards me. He's gone from being a gargantuan dick at the Tower, to behaving so opposite it’s just..weird.” 

“Considering who you're referencing, define ‘weird.’” 

Shandi revealed everything from the food poisoning incident, to the peonies, including their discussion about the mission and her safety, undoubtedly confirming Nats gut feeling. These two had stolen each other's hearts, the moment they first met. Yet much to her amusement, Shandi appeared intimidated by Loki's sex appeal. Being well educated in the art of seduction, she recognized a fellow dominant and felt her friend could use another lesson in overcoming shyness. Especially after receiving an A+, for the first. 

“I keep waiting for some hidden catch to appear.” Said Shandi. “One I'm going to feel like an idiot, not foreseeing.”

“You worry too much.” Said Nat. “Personally, I think you should just fuck him already.”

Shandi eyed her quizzically. “I said hidden catch, not snatch woman. Where did that come from?”

“I'm your best friend, dummy. Do you think I'm blind?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” 

Nat smiled as Shandi walked to the nearby dresser, approached from behind and stared at her in the mirror. “You can ditch the facade, I know you want him. Why not live a little, Beautiful?” 

“Really? I'm on a mission to discover if a Federal Court judge is selling dangerous weapons, while feigning a pregnancy with an Alien God. One whose abilities far exceed the norm. I'd say that's living a little.” 

“All the more reason for a stress release.” 

“Wouldn't that only complicate things? And what makes you think I want him?” 

Nats tone turned sultry and alluring. “Instinct and how complicated could it be? Tall, dark and handsome. Always smells amazing. Oozes charisma and sensuality from every pore.” Holding Shandis gaze, Nat eased a hand up her inner thigh. “Remember what I taught you that night alone in my apartment, after we drank too much vodka?” 

Shandi bit her bottom lip when Nats fingers moved beyond her panties, penetrating the warmth of her folds. “Mm hm.” 

She began drawing languid circles over Shandis clit, watching as her eyes become hooded. “You're liking this aren't you, Beautiful.” It was more a statement than a question and when Shandi expelled a soft moan, Nat didn't need an answer. “Shhhh, listen. Close your eyes and think of everything we did, but instead of me, picture Loki.” As her fingers moved faster, Shandis head fell back against her shoulder. “Music blaring in the background while you tease him with an intimate lap dance. Your exposed flesh close enough to smell and taste, yet he's forbidden to touch. Watching the alluring and seductive way you move, his cock begins hardening, aching to…” Nat stopped suddenly and backed away, when hearing Clint call out. “Shit.” 

Shandi straightened herself and whispered. “Damn tease! Now I need fresh panties.”

Nat whispered back. “And I need a vibrator, but they'll both have to wait.”

“You’re bad.” 

“Damn right. Really though woman, you need to let loose.” She snorted at Shandis arched brow, just as Clint knocked on the door. 

“Hello? We poured you girls drinks and Loki's making spaghetti and meatballs.” He opened it and eyed them, suspiciously. “One of these days I'm going to catch you two.” 

Shandi smirked and stepped into the hall. 

“Doing what?” Asked Nat, tucking her moist fingers into a pocket. “We were making your bed.” 

“Mine? But It's a single.” 

She kissed him. “I know baby cakes, but you like sucking the blinds off windows after too much vodka. Remember?” 

“Then where are you sleeping?” 

Taking Shandis hand, Nat winked at him and started down the stairs. “With my woman.” 

“I'll spy on you!” He shouted. 

“I brought the spanking paddle, you've been warned!” Nat replied. 

They all reached the bottom to see Loki, curiously staring amidst rolling a meatball. “What the hell did I miss?” 

Clint took a big gulp of his drink. “Nothing in particular, they're just evil.” 

Loki noticed Shandis mischievous smirk and pointed a finger at her. “I knew you were far from innocent.” 

A hand went to her hip. “And how did you come to that conclusion? Was it me you heard threatening to give someone a spanking? Nooo.” 

“That has nothing to with it. I threatened to give you a spanking and I'm obscenely far from innocent.” 

Shandis face went scarlet and Nat coughed on her drink. “Fess up, Beautiful. What the hell did ‘I’ miss?” 

“Nothing, he's kidding.” 

Loki snickered. “That's what you think.” 

“I can loan you the paddle.” Nat casually offered. “It's in my bag at the front door.” 

Shandi turned to Clint. “Care to ditch these bitches and set up some music for the night?” 

“I like the way you think darlin,’ lead the way.”

Nat followed and after visiting the washroom, returned to help Loki. They had rolled a couple of meatballs in silence, when she locked eyes with him. “You care about her.” 

“We seem to be working well together.” Loki casually replied. 

“Good to hear, but I think it's more than that.” 

“Oh? I think you speculate, Kroshka.” 

She smirked, sipping her vodka. “Liar. I've known for some time now.” 

Loki went quiet, struggling to conceal bewilderment at how the hell she'd figured him out. “I see. ‘If’ your speculation were correct, I gather like Tony, you intend to demand I treat her with respect and remind me she isn’t here for my ‘entertainment?’” 

“I don't believe that's necessary.” 

Suspecting he was being tested, Loki returned the gesture. “What if I were to act upon your ‘speculation?’ Are you insinuating, threatening to inform him?”

“Only if you mistreated her.” 

“Natasha, please don't play me for a fool?” He kindly asked. “I know Tony is fond of her and you both think me vile.” 

Nat wasn't surprised Loki harbored such thoughts. He hadn't exactly been welcomed back, nor regarded with much decency since. “I'll admit I once did, but you've changed quite a bit since returning. As for Tony, try to imagine being in his position. Within months of encountering two alien brothers, their dad, ‘Thee Allfather,’ drops in from outer space, requesting he shack you up for a chance at penance? He was intimidated, to say the least.” 

Loki seethed at the thought of Odin negotiating his return and responded a tad sharply. “Which appeased his ego, I'm sure. Intimidation is a favorite past time.” 

From bits of conversations Nat had overheard between Loki and Thor after he would return from visiting Asgard, anger, bitterness and resentment seemed deeply ingrained into the trickster. She'd come to suspect, Odin was the main reason why and the icy look in Loki's eyes confirmed it. Hoping to refocus his thoughts, she lightly clinked their glasses together. “Hey, I didn't intend for our conversation to be offensive. This hasn't been easy for Tony either and this thing with Obadiah...” She trailed off with a sigh. “He's sick with worry over what else from Stark Industries that prick may have divulged.” 

Loki understood Starks predicament, more than letting on. Many were outraged by his return, forcing the Avengers to endure harsh local and international criticisms. Tony had taken the brunt of it, including some death threats and as a result, assigned Pepper personal security. Observing how he adored her, treated coworkers like family and despite everything, continued a valiant effort to help people, Loki secretly came to respect him. “Tony's alright and I’m hoping our mission resolves some of his plight.” 

Nats smile returned. “That's good to hear too and regarding Shandi, you're right. He's very fond of her, in a big brother kind of way. Even Pepper’s never seen him take someone beneath his wing so much.” 

“Had he felt a need to?” Loki asked.

Nat cautioned her reply. “Before I answer, can you guarantee our conversation will never leave this room?” 

“You have my word.” 

“He did and thought the world of her from the start. She tends to have that effect on people.” Nat went momentarily quiet. “Shandi hasn't had an easy life. Not by any means and that's all I'll say.” 

“Fair enough. Why are you telling me all this, Kroshka?” 

“Because her heart is more..beautiful than any I've ever encountered. Please don't forget that?” 

Loki felt grateful Nat was confiding in him. This was the longest conversation they had ever engaged in on a personal level and it wasn't like the little Russian to show sentiment. “I agree and again, you have my word.” 

Hearing footsteps, they ceased talking and Shandi entered, sipping her drink. “You guys done yet? Clint kinda lost himself in Mr. Prestons vinyl album collection.” 

Nat shot Loki a quick wink. “I should rescue him then. As a collector, he could be there for hours. The chef could use more help, though.” 

Ten minutes later, that chef was teasing Shandi about her meatball shaping abilities. 

“You cannot convince me those deformed orbs are edible.” 

“They appear so to me.” 

“Come now. I've seen five year olds of this realm, roll better snowballs.”

“Excuse me? I'm doing my best.” She tossed one onto the baking sheet and it partially collapsed. 

“That's your best? It's a good thing both of us aren't culinarily challenged. We could starve.” 

“Pfft, well then. Take it away, ‘oh master of meatballs.’ I’ll just pour myself another drink and watch.” 

“Eh he he he. Perhaps I could teach you?” He stepped in behind her. “May I?” Shandi nodded and Loki positioned himself just close enough for warmth to emanate between them. “You're going too fast. Relax, hm?” 

“I’m relaxed. What makes you think I'm not?”

He smirked at the subtle pulse increase in her neck. “Nothing in particular.” Finding her hands rigid, he gently tapped them. “Shandi.” 

“Hm?”

“Open a bit?” She did a little too much and dropped the chunk of beef back into the bowl. “I hate to be the bearer of bad news darling, but you need to hold the meat in order to shape it.” 

‘Mind out of the gutter Shandi, mind out of the gutter.’ “You said relax, so I relaxed.” 

“I assumed you already were. Am I making you nervous?” 

“What? No.” She scooped up the meat again. “There, see?”

‘You'll need to be a much better liar than that Pet, if our mission is to succeed.’ “Follow my lead then, hm?” Molding her hands into position, he guided them into a rhythmic, circular motion, until a sphere began forming. Then he let go and she deformed it again. “You must require an entire winter to make a snowman.” 

“Do not..only part of it. I start right after Christmas and it's usually done by the end of January.” 

They chuckled together and Loki took her hands again. “Perhaps you’ll need extra lessons in sphere shaping.” 

“Then ‘you'll’ need a lot of patience.” 

“And I've plenty.” 

Luckily this was true as his heavenly scent and close proximity, were seriously messing with Shandis focus, as was the sound of his voice. 

“You’re almost there, keep going. Just enough pressure to shape it without losing your grip.” 

‘Oh lord.’ 

Dinner took longer than expected, but no one minded and afterwards, the four decided to play darts. A few games in, Clint started losing and blaming it on Loki. 

“Are you fucking with me?” 

“I assure you, I am not.” 

His turn came again and this time he missed, completely. “Ya rigged the fucking thing, didn't ya?” 

“Let me guess.” Teased Loki. “You've shot arrows into people's asses or hats perhaps, after too much vodka?” 

“Okay, now you're being a dick.” 

Loki patted his shoulder. “Hush now Baby Cakes and I'll bake you another coconut cake.” 

The music became louder and when Clint got into a detailed discussion with Loki about varied Midgardian types, Nat and Shandi ventured to the kitchen, for refills. 

“Clint should keep him busy for a while, ya think?” 

“Probably. Why, beautiful?” 

“Stay here, I've an idea.” 

She returned minutes later. 

“What are you up to, woman?” 

Shandi whispered. “I kinda feel like..havin’ a swim. You know, the kind with bubbles?” 

Nat smiled, realizing she was drunk. “Are you running water up there?” 

“Yep, on low..but give things a wee minute.” 

It wasn't even that long, before Loki appeared in the hall and Shandi put a finger to her lips. 

He entered the kitchen and started pouring another drink. “Planning to rejoin us, ladies?” 

“Soon.” Said Shandi, resting her chin in her palm. “We're kinda havin’ an in depth conversation about..menstrual cramps.” 

“Ahh. Very well, I shall leave you to it.” 

Shandi waited until he vanished into the entertainment room, then gestured towards the back stairs. “You carry the drinkies, I got the bottle.”

Nat obliged. “How did you time that so perfectly?” 

“I saw his glass almost empty before we left an’ took a chance. Hurry, before me ensuite floods.” 

“I applaud your sneakiness.” 

Shandi stopped at the top step and turned quickly, almost knocking their drinks asunder. “Whyyy..thank you. Guess I'm gettin’ better at it. We’ve vanilla scented bubbles by the way and I found ya a big fluffy towel.” Her finger went to her lips again. “Oh and shhh. I've an orange chocolate stash we can pig out on too.”

“How sweet of you beautiful, but weren't we hurrying?” 

Shandi glanced down the hall. “Uh oh.”


	17. Chapter 17

Relieved to discover Shandis jacuzzi only half full, the ladies happily eased themselves into it. 

“Ahhhh. Isn't this nice, Natskies? It fits two perfectly.”

“It does. So why did Loki threaten to spank you?” 

“Geez your brain pounces into the gutter awfully fast. Were you always this perverted? Maybe you were a man in a past life an’ it filtered over into this one.” 

“That would explain a lot. Well?”

“In case I didn't let him help me outta the car an’ hold hands in public. ‘Said we needed to appear in love.” 

“He's right. Why hadn't you agreed to it before?” 

“‘Cause I didn't wanna.’”

“Mmm. Still in denial of your feelings were you?” 

Shandi stared at her, pondering how to respond. “Okay, look. I'll admit to findin’ him somewhat..attractive.” 

“Somewhat?” Asked Nat. “I'll bet sleeping across the hall from him is causing some wet dreams.” 

‘Damn, if you only knew.’ “There's that perv again. Even if it were, it's not like I could relieve myself.” 

“Why? I thought your newest vibe was pretty quiet?” 

“It was. When amongst the livin.’” 

Nat cackled. “A little aggressive, were we?” 

“Hey, I played nice.” Said Shandi. “Then outta nowhere, it went tits up. The day we left, too.” 

“No wonder you appeared agitated that morning.” 

“Nu uh. That happened ‘cause I forgot where I'd put the damn Hitachi and tore my room apart lookin’ for it. You shoulda seen me. Tossin’ shit from drawers over my shoulder, pullin’ stuff from bins under the bed...dumpin’ baskets outta the closet. You'd think the Tasmanian Devil from..Bugs fuckin’ Bunny, had himself a tantrum in there.” 

Nat laughed. “Hopefully your treasure hunt was successful.”

“Sorta. I twied...‘tried’....”

“Twied what, Elmer Fud?” 

Shandi splashed her. “Back off, woman. ‘Tried’..to use it here an’ it’s toast, too.”

Nat laughed harder. “What the fuck? You broke two vibrators in one week? Who does that, Shandi?” 

“Oh shuddup. Now I’ll be goin’ manual ‘til our missions over.” 

“Why bother when Loki's readily available?" 

“An’ what do you ‘spose I do Natskies? March over there durin’ the night an’ wake him with a slap to the ass? ‘Yo Cactus, I could use a stress release. Mind if I play ‘ride the rodeo bull’ on your face?’”

“That's a perfect idea.” 

“Uh..no.” 

“Then have him drive you to the local sex shop to buy another.” 

“Oh, sure. I'd never live that down an’ have ya forgotten the breast pump incident?”

“What about it?” 

“Seriously? The God of Mischief in a store with..vibratin’ dildos, butt plugs an’..bondage supplies? Nope.”

Seconds later… “Clint can take him. Then tell Cactus what you want, via snapchat.”  
*****  
Meanwhile, Loki was finding the increasing volume of Clints music unnerving and offered him another drink. When discovering the kitchen empty and the second bottle of vodka missing, he returned. “The ladies seem to have mysteriously disappeared.” 

“You're kidding me.” Said Clint. “How long ago?” 

“It's been at least an hour.” 

“Oh really? I'll bet I can guess what they're up to.” 

“That being?” Loki asked. 

In his rather inebriated state, Clint revealed Nat was bisexual and Loki's brows rose. “Are you suggesting what I think you are?” 

“I don't know, but they constantly screw with me insinuating it.” 

“Do they now? Then I suggest we investigate their whereabouts.” 

Hoping leaving the music on would give them a better advantage, it almost worked until Cupid malfunctioned. Loki knocked on Shandis door and receiving no answer, slowly turned the knob. Then a hastened shove from Clint, slammed it against the inner wall. 

“Could you be more conspicuous?” Loki asked. “I might as well have tied a fog horn to your neck.” 

“Piss off Cactus.” 

Hearing all the noise, Nat and Shandi sunk beneath the bubbles and Loki knocked at the ensuite. 

“May we come in?” 

“You may.” Said Shandi. 

He opened it and again, Clint pushed past him, then scoffed at Nat. “Yeah, just as I thought. You're screwing with me again.” 

She batted her lashes. “Meaning?” 

Loki leaned against the doorframe, smirking at Shandi. “Discussing menstrual cramps were you?” 

Clint continued. “Vixens. I'll bet you're both dressed under there and can prove it.” He bent too fast to touch Nat, slipped and fell in forcing a large wave of water onto the floor. 

“Fuck me!” 

Nat instantly rose her drink into the air and smiled when he landed in her lap. “Now?” 

Loki swung into action using magic to clean it up, while Clint snapped Nats bra strap. 

“Was that really necessary?” She asked.

“To prove my point, yes.” 

“Uh, Baby Cakes...” 

“And now I'm soaked because…” 

“But Baby Cakes...”

“Don't interrupt, Nat. I...” 

“Cupid!” Loki suddenly shouted. 

“WHAT, CACTUS? WHAT?” 

“You've made the water significantly shallower.” Loki gestured towards Shandi who was concealing her naked tits with only her hands. 

“Shit, sorry darlin.’” 

Once Clint left to change, Loki eyed Shandi and Nat. “Have any further pressing issues to discuss, or will you actually be re joining us this time?” 

“Beat it.” Said Nat. “Before I drop kick your sorry ass.” 

He smiled closing the door. “I'll take that as a yes.” 

Back in the entertainment room, Clint asked Loki to keep his revelation about Nat a secret. She was partially dressed after all and he regretted embarrassing Shandi. Loki thought it wise, to prevent any unwanted visits from paramedics. 

Eventually, the ladies returned and he eyed Shandis new attire of form fitting tights and t shirt.   
'Norns.’ “Well then. Care to explain yourselves?” 

“Shandi craved chocolate and bubbles.” Said Nat. 

Loki's arms crossed. “This was your idea?”

“What of it..Brat who skinny dips after midnight?” 

“Aren't you cheeky.” 

Shandi stood her ground. “And what of that, too?” 

They stared each other down and Loki was envisioning reddening her ass, when Clint spoke up. 

“Maybe you guys are taking this husband and wife thing a little too seriously.” They simultaneously looked at him. “Hey, just an observation and uhh..sorry about that Shandi.” 

She smiled. “It's all good.” 

“Why don't we watch a movie? Flip a coin for dibs.” Said Nat. 

The girls won and decided on ‘What Women Want.’ Everyone settled into the large sectional, with Shandi curled up against an arm, beside Loki. She kept repositioning her legs throughout and after the third time, he leaned in and whispered. “Use me.” When she only responded with reddened cheeks, he smirked and gently draped one across his thighs. “Better?” 

“Mm hm. Thanks.” 

Clint had already fallen asleep, when during a scene near the films end, the actors were slow dancing in the female characters bedroom. The song playing was Night And Day and Nat looked over at Shandi. 

“There it is again.”

Loki glanced between them. “What?” 

“That dreamy look in her eyes every time she watches them dance to that song. She’ll listen to it for days now until the effect wears off.” 

“You've both seen this before?” 

“Yes, it's one of her favorites.” Said Nat. “The other being ‘As Good As It Gets.’ 

“I don't know what she's talking about.” Said Shandi. “There's nothing to see.” 

Nat reached for the remote. “You missed out, Cactus. I'll rewind it.” 

Shandi gave her the stink eye and he chuckled. “Take heed Kroshka, you're being warned.” 

She put it back down. “Apparently so.” When the movie ended, they decided to call it a night, but Nat couldn't wake Clint. 

“Leave him.” Said Shandi. “It's better than the Towers garage.” 

“That's nothing.” Replied Nat. “He fell asleep drunk in a phone booth once, amidst a blizzard. You don't want to know how I got us out.”

Shandi helped take their bags upstairs then returned to the kitchen. 

Loki entered with some glasses, to find her searching through multiple cupboards. ‘Shit.’ 

“You've rearranged everything. Messed me right up.” She kidded. “Clint loves Fruit Loops and I wanted to set him up with my spare box.” 

“Mustn't one be awake to eat? Worry about it tomorrow.” He suggested. 

“I might forget.” After looking in every one, she finally turned to him. “They're missing along with other items I bought on our first shop.”   
*****  
Nat was returning up the front stairs, when hearing Shandis unimpressed tone and froze. Loki was visible from where she stood, but he couldn't see her.   
*****  
“I've a confession to make, Shandi. After you fell ill, I disposed of all the frozen goods you purchased out of concern they would inflict the same. Your Fruit Loops, Coco Puffs and Lucky Charms, magically disappeared the day after.” He had hoped light humor might smooth her crinkling brow, but it failed. 

“Oh. I can't find anything we bought today either. Where is all that, Loki?” 

He hesitated. “It never left the store.” 

Shandi began recalling the day's events. “That's why you had me wait in the car...threw everything in the trunk..and put it all away before I noticed. You were deceiving me the entire time.” 

The look of disappointment on her face, made Loki's stomach knot. “I hadn't meant…” 

She interrupted, her tone calm, yet firm. “Please don't? I thought from our conversation about subjecting me to things without my knowledge Loki, you fully understood it's not okay. Yet even as we had it, you were concealing things. Then you did the same when mentioning my diet earlier. I said I'd consider your help after you stated, ‘it's up to you.’ You could've confessed then what I chose wasn't purchased.” A heavy sigh escaped her. “Maybe to you, they're simply unhealthy choices about food. The point is, they're ‘my’ choices. One's only ‘I've’ the place to make, no matter what they regard.”

Loki was internalizing every word, knowing it pointless to defend himself. Regardless the nature of his intentions, she was right. He had purposely deceived her and tried to conceal it, again. 

Shandi stopped at the backstairs and looked to him. “I wish you wouldn't have done this. I liked trusting you. Goodnight.” 

With that, she was gone and Loki silently berated himself. ‘Fucking brilliant you idiot.’

Seconds after Shandi arrived in her room, Nat entered and quietly closed the door. “Clints lost without his phone in the morning. You alright?” 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” 

“Don't be angry, but I kind of eavesdropped on the way back and heard everything.” 

“What, that?” Shandi began searching for pajamas. “It was nothing.” She rammed the drawer back in with her hip. “Nothing at all.” 

“Obviously.” 

As they readied for bed, Nat watched her become increasingly frustrated. After dropping the toothpaste lid, she grumbled curses, searching for it behind the toilet, slammed the doors beneath the bathroom sink, banged the lid shut on the hamper after shoving her clothes into it, then turned towards the bed, tripped over the Hitachi bag and toppled onto the floor. 

“Fuck!”

Nat was already in bed and chuckled. “Oh, beautiful. You've got it bad.”


	18. Chapter 18

Loki began pacing the kitchen floor, continuing to inwardly criticize himself for upsetting Shandi. 'Perfect, God of stupidity. Expand your list of reasons to apologize. Certainly she's more than impressed with you now.’ While he festered in misery, Clint began snoring down the hall. It quickly became so obnoxious, Loki considered putting a pillow over his head when an idea came to mind. Then he went to him, used magic to prevent an impending hangover and smiled. ‘See you bright and early, Baby Cakes.’ Suddenly a thud occurred from above, followed by a loud curse and he ventured upstairs. ‘Norns my lovely oaf. I wish not to invade your privacy further, yet must assure you aren't broken.’ 

Shandi was brushing herself off, as he entered her room invisible. “It would appear imbecilic tendencies prevail in all males, no matter what planet they're from.” She climbed into bed and flopped back onto the pillow. 

“They can be at times.” Said Nat. 

“At times? This one seems to favor such behavior. Less than forty eight hours passes and poof. He oversteps a boundary I specifically asked him not to.” 

“‘Poof?’”

“Yeah Nat, ‘poof.’ Are you not familiar with the word?” 

“I am, but your cuteness is almost unbearable at the moment. Would you mind toning it down a bit?” 

“Seriously?” 

Nat smirked. “I don't believe he intended to and looked very forlorn after you left. Tell me something, vibrator masher. Has anyone else besides Loki, expressed concern about your terrible diet?”

Shandi sighed. “You, Steve, Pepper..and Tony.” 

“Who’s also a Fruit Loops fan, so if ‘he's’ on your case...” 

“Point taken, but you don't mess with my stuff.”

“You've only just come to bed.” 

“Never mind.” 

“Chill out woman, I'm trying to make you laugh.” Nat went quiet for a moment. “Alright, I've another question. You've had gardening experience. What would that peony job involve?” 

“How is that related to anything?” 

“Humor me will you?” 

“Fine, geez. Digging large holes, implanting wiring for the lighting, positioning plants then replacing the soil. You'd have to measure and cut weed barrier to prevent the decorative rocks from sinking into it, lay and level them..put a border around it...then there's clean up…” The more Shandi spoke, a realization came to her. “We never visited any garden centers.” 

“So the supplies came via magic?” 

“He must've conjured them in the garage, but there's no using magic outside.” 

“All that work sounds time consuming. Didn't you say he made breakfast, too?”

“Yeah.” 

“I would guess he started around dawn to finish everything by then. I wonder what his incentive was?” 

“I had said I liked them, but…” Shandi watched a big smile grow on Nats face. “Wait, you don't think..do you?” 

“What? That Loki has begun seeing beyond your pretty face, like you’ve always wanted him to?” 

Loki watched Shandi blush, as though one of her deepest secrets were uncovered. ‘Apparently, I ‘am’ an imbecile.’

“How did you even know, Nat?” 

“I'm highly observant. Has it registered yet, he did all that to impress you?” 

Shandi reached for the sheets at the beds end. “That's a nice thought, but I'm on a mission and need to remain focused. Let's get some sleep.” 

Nat rose too and locked eyes with her. “Why are you so reluctant to pursue your interest in Loki?” 

"Tony." Shandi quietly stated. "He would hate me.” 

“He could never hate you Beautiful. Besides, I wouldn't tell him.” 

“Really?”

“That's your decision. I would only do so if believing Loki a threat.” 

“You trust him, Nat?” 

“I wouldn't be here otherwise. Loki tricking you was wrong, but I've considered raiding your kitchen with a dumpster bag and hurling it off Tony's landing deck, on several occasions. Would you stop trusting me afterwards?” 

“No and I see your point.” 

“I know he's irked you on other occasions too, but I think he regrets all that and is trying to make amends. Give him a chance. Maybe you'll be pleased with the results. If not, toss him off the balcony Tony mentioned.” 

Shandi chuckled and Loki rolled his eyes. ‘Must you remind her of that, Kroshka?’ 

“Sounds like a plan.” 

“Alright. I'll help you lift him then.” 

“I meant the chance, ya nutter.” 

‘You won't regret it, Pet.’ 

Nat suddenly pushed Shandi down and hovered over her. “Good and now it's bribery time. Once you're fucking, I’ll only keep your secret on one condition.”

“Uh oh. Why do I get the feeling you having your way with me is involved?” 

Loki's brow arched. ‘Pardon?’ 

“Because it is.” 

‘Well, well, ladies, Cupid was right. You ‘are’ Vixens.’ 

“Filthy slut.” 

‘What foul language, darling.’ 

“Says the one who let my hand freely roam between her legs, twice today.” 

‘Did she now?’ A playful struggle then ensued, leaving Shandi in only her panties. ‘Ooooh, I'm liking this.’ 

“Did you think I missed the subtle way your thighs kept tightening while sitting next to him?” Asked Nat.

“No they didn't.” 

She traced her lips across Shandis cheek, then sucked and slowly nibbled down her neck. “Liar. It happened every time you moved. Were you fantasizing about him touching you? I was.” 

“Oh lord.”

Nats tone became sultry as she toyed with one of Shandis nipples. “The movie plays as he presses your shoulders back and drapes a leg over one of yours, firmly pinning you in place. Magic dissolves your bottoms and he caresses up your inner thighs, his cock stiffening as you squirm. “You'll enjoy this.” He whispers. Your eyes widen when I place a finger to my lips and he smiles. “So will our audience.” Discovering you wet, he teases until his fingers glisten, then slides two deep into your warmth.” Nat reached into Shandis panties, doing the same, then continued acting out everything she spoke. “You struggle to stay quiet, but he's relentless. Pumping and exploring at various speeds, while revealing his desire for you. Can you hear his dirty words, Beautiful?” Shandi whimpered when Nat strummed over her g spot. “All that passion and longing..raging like a maddening fever he can't wait to unleash? Your cries become louder, as he coaxes you towards release, the squelching from your arousal sounding obscene. Fearing you'll wake Clint, you claw at Loki's arm pleading with him to stop, but are refused. Then I step in pinning your other leg and wrist, restraining you further. I stroke your cheek as Loki bites along your shoulder and neck until you pant.” 

With that, Shandi quivered and gripped Nats shoulders. “Please don't? I'm too...fffuck.” 

“Too loud? Who gives a shit? Clints done until morning and Loki won't hear a thing with this storm raging. You're going to cum for me Beautiful, now keep listening…” 

‘Mmm..yes Pet. Obey the lady.’ 

“Then he stops, holding his hand before your face, forcing you to watch as I suck and lick your essence from his fingers.” 

‘Fuck, Kroshka. You would make a great porn star.’ 

“When done, we place you on all fours, bind your wrists behind your back and he grips your hips, sinking his erection into your eager little pussy. Your back arches, granting him deeper access and once he moves, you’re done for. Moaning in ecstasy, being fucked through multiple orgasms.” 

Shandi responded in breathy moans. “I never..I...” 

“You've never experienced multiples?” 

“No.” 

Nat tisked. “Poor thing. I'll bet Loki knows how to give them. Are you aware he's a Dom?” She smiled when Shandi pulsated around her fingers. “Trust me, it's true.” 

By this point, Loki's mouth watered from Shandis scent and his cock had hardened so painfully, he was indulging it in a gentle massage. ‘Very perceptive Kroshka and multiples she shall receive.’ 

“I'm so grateful to be giving you pleasure, again. Do you know why? After laying in his bed, you'll never want for another.” Shandis nails dug into Nats skin and she moaned against her neck. Mmmm..return to the fantasy, Beautiful. Loki's still fucking you. Cum for him.” 

Shandi lost it, moaning uncontrollably and Loki released his cock, before giving himself away. ‘When I get my hands on you….’

Nat whispered as Shandi caught her breath. “May I do it, Beautiful? Taste you how I've wished to, just this once?” 

As erotic as Loki envisioned that to be, a sudden streak of possessiveness overtook him. ‘Sorry Kroshka. She's mine and that exceeds the permissible.’ Nat was kissing above Shandis navel when a loud bang and the sound of glass shattering, made them jump. Loki returned to his room, quickly altered his attire to night clothes and knocked, asking if they were alright. Then he darted down the front stairs to see Clint rising from his slumber. 

“Did you hear something?” 

“Might you need a hearing aid, Cupid?” As he feigned investigating the house, Shandi and Nat sauntered down in robes and they all gathered at the front stairs. “Nothing's broken inside. I'll check the outer guest room.” 

Clint offered to help, then slid a hand down his face. “Shit, the truck!” 

“You didn't put in the garage?” 

“I forgot!”

“No need to panic. We can…” Before Loki could finish, Clint stepped out into the storm and complete darkness. “Move it after I turn on the lights?” 

He flicked a switch and seconds later, Clint barged back in and slammed the door. “FUCK ME!”

“That's Kroshkas job. Is there a problem?” 

“A large tree branch broke through a back window, dented the door and the interior is getting doused!” 

“Be thankful it wasn't a bilgesnipe. You might be walking back to Manhattan.” 

“Really Cactus? Tony's going to freak.” 

“He'd be grateful neither of you were in it. Get the keys and come.” 

They removed the branch together, so the truck could fit in the garage. Then Clint reentered, soaked. 

“Where's Loki?” Asked Shandi. 

“Using magic to repair everything in the garage.” 

Nat started upstairs and he and Shandi followed. “Come Baby Cakes, I'll get you a towel. She was handing it to him when suddenly tossed over his shoulder. “What the...are you looking for an ass whoopin?’

“I'm cold, darlin.’ Come keep me warm?” 

“Pffft. Do I have a choice?” 

“Nope. Caveman Clint has claimed his woman.” He winked at Shandi while closing the spare room door. “Don't wait up for her.” 

Shandi had just returned to the bottom of the stairs, when Loki came in. Hair damp and tousled, his dirtied white t shirt, clinging to every ripple on his torso, night pants resting just above his hips. She ran her eyes over him without even realizing it. 

“Clint gone to bed?” He asked.

“Hm?” 

Loki stifled a smirk. “Clint?” 

“Oh, yes. And the truck?” 

“Back to its former self.” 

A moment of silence fell between them, before Shandi offered the towel in her hands. “‘Thought you might need it.”

Loki was about to talk, when Clint shouted. “Oh please, darlin! Not the nipple clamps!” 

It was obvious he was messing with Nat and Loki couldn't resist. “Do you think she’ll pull out the spanking paddle and make him plead for mercy?” 

Shandi smirked. “I hope not. Goodnight.” 

“Shandi?” 

She turned to him on the stairs, his gaze making her knees quiver. “Yes?"

“Thank you.” 

“Sure.” 

Shandi returned to bed, but sleep eluded her with sounds of Nat quietly moaning in the next room and lingering thoughts of Loki, wet. 

He'd gone for a shower to relieve himself while imagining Shandi, legs locked around his ass and leaving claw marks on his back. His seed shot beyond the water droplets, coating tiles, when consumed by wicked orgasm that left him cursing with a growl. “Fuuuck. If this continues much longer, I'll go mad.” 

Afterwards, he ventured into the hall, invisible and stopped when hearing the sounds from Clints room. ‘Perfect. You're exactly where you belong, Kroshka.’ Then he entered Shandis and almost laughed, when finding her covering both ears with pillows. ‘Troubles, Pet?’ 

She sat up and grumbled. “Great. They're fucking, he's catching zees and once again, I'm headed for a cold shower. If magic is so ‘wondrous,’ why wasn't he dry before re-entering the house?”

Loki smirked. ‘If that's what ails you, I regret nothing.’ He watched as Shandi lathered her breasts until another tent rose in his pants. ‘Perhaps I should leave before lust catapults logic into a portal.’ He read quietly in his room and when silence fell in Shandis, returned to remove her impending hangover. Now only Nats was left and when she opened Clints door, Loki followed her to the main floor bathroom and swore he heard her crying. Shortly after, she returned to Shandi, carefully climbed in behind her, kissed the back of her head and softly whispered. “You've a challenging road ahead, Beautiful. Love isn't easy. Believe me, I know.” She wiped a fallen tear from her cheek. “Regardless, I'll always be here for you.” 

While she fell asleep, Loki started recalling her past and present behavior in Shandis presence. Nat smiled, laughed and talked more, when normally quiet and elusive. She frequently touched Shandi, be it a stroke to the hair, or caress to the arm, paid her compliments and escorted her around town. She kindly advised and encouraged, which helped Shandi adjust to becoming an Avenger and appeared consistently protective of her. ‘Hmm. Is it possible you love them both, Kroshka? Rest assured, I'll be watching you much closer until she’s laid with me. And what challenges do you speak of? Is there news from Manhattan I'm oblivious to? I shall eavesdrop on your conversations with Clint whenever possible. Perhaps being the bosses closest friend, has its benefits.’ 

By the morning the storm was raging again, waking Shandi a little early. She smiled finding Nat with her and decided to make some coffee. Halfway down the stairs, it registered Clint and Loki's doors were wide open. ‘They're up?’ She thought. ‘It is awfully quiet.’ After checking every room, she peeked in the garage then returned and yanked the blankets off Nat. 

“Get up, we've a problem!” 

Nat opened one eye. “Have you a death wish, woman?” 

“I'm serious! Clints taken the truck and I can't find Loki anywhere!”


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Irked

Author: lokilover9  
Chapter: #19

Notes: Movie ~ What Women Want with Mel Gibson and Helen Hunt  
Rating:Teen

 

Twenty minutes after Shandis initial panic, coffee was finally brewing in the kitchen as Nat watched her pace back and forth from the table. 

“Sit, woman. You're making me dizzy.” 

“I can't believe Loki left his phone here. He’s supposed to have it with him at all times. And why isn't Clint answering his? Where are they?”

“Stop worrying. I'm sure they're together. Why would Loki go out in this storm alone? Clint probably left his phone in the truck, by habit.”

Shandi poured equal amounts of cream and coffee in her mug, then added three spoonfuls of sugar. “I'm Cactus sitting, responsible for him at all times. Couldn't he have left a note or something? What if Tony calls? Oh man.” 

Nat smirked at her re commenced pacing. “Maybe coffee isn't the best option for you.” 

“I'm worried.” 

“No shit.” 

Shandi then downed that coffee, went to look out the front windows, and returned to pace yet again. 

“Final warning.” Said Nat. “You've about three seconds to halt, or be tied to something.” 

“If he thought I was upset last night, that was nothing. You wait Natskies.” 

“Mm. The spanking paddle might be handy. Unless he runs.” 

Nats comment fell on deaf ears, then Shandi abruptly stopped. “I should go clean my room. Make my bed and shit. Yep. Maybe that’ll help me relax.” 

She darted upstairs and Nat sipped her coffee. “I’m staying down here.”

Another twenty minutes past and she heard Shandi shower quickly, run down the front stairs, grapple with something amidst a closet, run back up and start the Central Vac. Two minutes later, Loki and Clint returned. 

“I can't believe you convinced me to drive in this shit, Cactus. You're a manic.” 

“And you're a whiner, Cupid. How does Kroshka even tolerate such nonsense?” 

“Hey bite me and you're now in debt another coconut cake.” 

“Shall I decorate it with candied nipple clamps?” 

“Go for it.” Nat suggested as they entered the kitchen. 

“Hardy har.” Said Clint. “Mind if I use your bathroom to shower? I need more sleep too.” 

“Certainly Baby Cakes and again, thanks for the escort.” 

Clint started up the stairs. “Maniac!” 

“He was tanked last night. How did you get him up so early?” Asked Nat.

“I threatened to tattoo ‘Porn Bitch’ on his forehead. When ignored, I handed him a mirror.” 

“Baby Cakes would have sufficed, but good choice.” Nat kept smiling, watching Loki organize what he'd placed upon the island. “Care to know why Shandi loves those movies I mentioned?” 

Loki gave her his full attention. “I do.” 

“Both are about men who fall for women in ways they could never fathom. In the beginning they mess up, then become determined to make amends.” 

“Ah. I gather Shandi spoke of my deceit?” 

“Yes and I’ve convinced her you meant well." 

"That's much appreciated." 

"Sure. May I offer another piece of advice?” 

“Of course.” 

“A beautiful heart doesn't mean a weak soul, Loki. Disrespect her personal choices and she'll toss you to the curb.” 

He nodded in acknowledgement. “Duly noted, Kroshka. Anything else?” 

“Yes. The next time you go anywhere without informing her, remember your phone or consider leaving behind a horse tranquilizer?” 

“Whatever for?” Nat explained and he laughed. “As we’re on the subject, what did I miss from that scene in What Women Want?” 

“When the actors are dancing in the bedroom?” 

“Yes.”

“Watch it on YouTube, Cactus. You’ll figure it out.” 

Shandi was toiling away in her room when the vacuum stopped and Nat entered. “I’m not done yet.” 

“You are now, they're back.” 

“She flopped onto the bed with her arms stretched out. "Thank heavens.” 

Nat pulled her up. “Come on drama queen. There's something you need to see.” 

As they entered the kitchen Shandis mouth fell agape. “What? He actually did this?” 

There on the island sat everything Loki hadn't purchased during their shop, including her two boxes of Fruit Loops. 

“Yes Beautiful. He went out in that storm to make things right with you.” Nat sighed when Shandi blinked at her, misty eyed. “Are you just going to stand here like a love sick puppy, or go talk to him?” 

Loki had retreated into the library and closed the door to quietly search for that movie scene on his laptop. It was very evident the love and adoration the male actor portrayed towards the female, as though she meant everything to him. Someone knocked then and he closed the app. “You may enter the God of Mischiefs lair.” 

Shandi peeked in and smirked. “Is it safe?” 

“For now.” 

She leaned against the doorframe in temporary silence. ‘Damn him and those piercing eyes.’ “I noticed you went shopping..in the storm. You didn't have to do that. I mean, I could've waited until tomorrow. Regardless, it was very kind. Thank you.” 

“You're quite welcome, Shandi. I apologize again for my deceit.” 

A warm smile overtook her. “I accept. Nat and I thought to watch another movie. You're welcome to join us.” 

Loki recalled Nats fantasy from the previous night, Shandis pleasured response to it and hesitated. ‘I've only presently escaped trouble. Perhaps I shouldn't lead myself into temptation.’ He cleared his throat. “You ladies enjoy. I've still some research on Shamus's hobbies to do." 

Two movies later Clint woke and everyone except Nat, had some drinks. They stayed until late evening, then Shandi brought some leftover food from the rec room into the kitchen. Loki noticed the booze had gotten to her and decided to take action. When she returned from a second trip, the drink she left behind was replaced by a water bottle. 

“Seriously Loki? Yur doin’ this again? Where's my drink?” She politely asked.

“Pardon me. I thought you were done and emptied the remaining contents.” 

“You should've assed.”

‘Good thing I didn't.’ “Next time, I'll be certain to.” He quickly changed the subject. “I thought we would visit Carters Bakery tomorrow, but may I take you someplace first?” 

“Where?” 

“It's a surprise.” 

“K.” She slid her hands into her pockets. “So’s this sorta’ like..a mini date kinda thing?”

Loki smirked. “Would you like it to be?”

Before she could answer, odd squeaky noises and the washing machine lid rattling, caught her attention. She darted down the hall and Loki followed, just in time to see bubbles overflowing from beneath the lid and her slip on soapy water, leaking out the bottom. She landed on her ass, legs spread wide on the floor. “Oh fur fuck sakes.” 

He burst into laughter, helped to her feet and turned off the machine. “Generous with the detergent were you?” 

“The model hasn't a soap dispenser. You gotta pour it on yur clothes.” She lifted the lid and saw nothing beyond the bubbles. “Maybe I was too generous. Still, it must be broken if…” She faltered again and as Loki moved to balance her, she slid right into him. ‘Oh lord.’

“Welcome to my personal space.” He placed an open hand on her back. "Nice of you to drop by."

“Actually, I slid in and..oops?" 

“It's alright. I did say welcome.” 

Shandis gazed between his lips and eyes contemplating a kiss, when an uncomfortable sensation stopped her. “My butt feels soapy an’ wet.” 

Loki noted her rapid pulse, the sudden softness in her tone and how her hands were resting on his chest. "Norns, what a predicament you're in.” 

“Yeah..an’ now I've a melvin.” 

“And what pray tell is a melvin?” 

Shandi slowly backed towards the door, shifting her hips and tugging at the back of her shorts. “It's kinda like..where your panties creep waaay too far into places ya wish they hadn't.” 

“I see.” 

“Let me go change, come back an’ clean this mess up.” 

She left and he chuckled under his breath. ‘And risk yourself an injury? I think not, Pet.' Magic fixed the problem and when she didn't return, he found her passed out in bed. 'I implore you, Gods of Valhalla. Give me strength?' Shandi was sprawled out on her back, naked beneath a robe, with one leg folded beneath the other and part of her hoo ha exposed. ‘How brazen displaying yourself in such a manner. Shameless Tart. I certainly would have enjoyed watching you clean in this attire.’ He resolved her impending hangover and licked his lips. ‘Right. Time to occupy myself elsewhere.’   
*****  
Back at the Tower, Tony had just finished tinkering with an older suit model when his phone rang. He answered on speaker. “Hey, Cactus. Everything alright?”

“Everything's fine.” 

“Oh. Where's Shandi?” 

“Sleeping.” 

Silence fell and Tony thought it odd. “Cactus? Are we still in the same dimension?” 

“We are and I've been thinking.” 

Tony's eyes closed and fists clenched. ‘If you're backing out of this, I'll call you a taxi for the fucking BiFrost.’ “About?”

“Events since my return.” 

His eyes opened as Pepper came up beside him and placed a finger to her lips. 

They listened as Loki spoke of regret for the burdensome and overwhelming responsibility Odin had placed upon Tony, then apologized for all the hardships his presence had befallen each Avenger. He expressed remorse for being the reason Tony feared for Peppers life, the person he loved most and declared gratitude for every minute kindness they had shown him. Then finally, he asked a question Tony least expected. 

“Has requiring me for this job weighted your concerns?” 

“It has.” 

“Remember my given word in the truck, regarding everything?" Asked Loki. 

"Yeah." 

"Understand it was genuine and I intend no malice. If Shamus is involved, I will learn of it and help resolve this problem to the best of my ability. Alright?” 

Tony was utterly astonished. “Uhhh..well, hey. Alright Cactus and...thanks for all that other stuff too.” 

“Your welcome Tin Man. Goodnight.”

The call ended and Tony looked at Pepper. “Do you think he's gotten into some spooky broccoli?” 

“And what would you know of it?” 

“Nothing..pshh..I..did that just happen? Can you pinch me?”

Pepper obliged and he jestingly yelped. “Bully!” 

She rolled her eyes. “I think he meant it.” 

“You do?”

“Yes. He's changed a lot recently. Are you coming to bed?” 

Tony picked up his phone. “You're asking all sexied up in your pajamas? Why wouldn't I?” 

They were halfway up the winding staircase, when Tony noticed tears filling Peppers eyes and stopped her. “Pepper?”

She then leaned into his chest with a sob. “I'm sorry, Tony.” 

After they sat for a moment, he lifted her chin. “What could you possibly have to be sorry for?” 

Her sobs suddenly worsened. “I was worried because you were so worried..about this mission and..sending Loki and then..what else Obadiah might have done...I..feared adding to it.”

Tony’s heart hurt, having never seen her so distraught. “Adding to it? Virginia, what's going on? Talk to me. Whatever it is baby, we’ll get through it.”

“That's what it is. A..a baby, Tony. I'm pregnant.”

Srartled, yet happy, he beamed, cupped her cheeks and repeatedly kissed her face. “Ha! Tony Stark is gonna be a father! Holy shitballs!" Then what she said moments before struck home and he became serious again. “This is what you're sorry for?”

“Yes. I haven't missed..a day of my new birth control, but it must've failed. I've known for two weeks, but..couldn't bring myself to tell you.”

“Oh Virginia, please don't cry?” He sighed and wiped her tears. “Out of concern for my well being, you withheld this? We're in this relationship together and how selfish of ‘me’ for not grasping your distress. You're the other half of my logic, my serenity and often my sanity. By causing your inability to share such a significant moment in our lives, I've obviously taken that for granted. 'I'm' sorry.”

“That's untrue, Tony. You were stressed, you're only human. Hearing Loki brought such relief, I couldn't keep it hidden anymore." 

“My point is, you shouldn't have felt required to.” He placed a soft kiss to her lips. "Baby, listen. Now that there's to be three of us, it's imperative you ‘never’ forget this. I don't give a rats ass what I'm stressed about. If you need me, then you come to me. Always Virginia. Promise?" 

“I promise. I love you, Tony." 

"And I you. How far along are we anyway?" 

"Eight weeks." 

"Whaaat? Who else knows?" 

"I would never tell anyone before you." 

"Perfect. To keep you safer, we only inform your family and our closest friends. Then when you get bigger, I'll buy you a porta potty for the limo.”

“Tony!” 

He chuckled and scooped her into his arms. “Two months means a lot of celebrating we're behind on. Let's play catch up. Jarvis, please bring some champagne and whipped cream to our bedroom?” 

“Whipped cream?” Asked Pepper. 

“I'm not sayin’ what that's for. You'll have to wait.” 

“I beg your pardon, Sir?”

“I should fire him for not having legs.” Minutes later, Tony laid Pepper on their bed and was about to kiss her. 

“What is ‘whipped cream,’ Sir?”

“Yep. He's definitely fired.” 

Pepper smiled. “Privacy please, Jarvis?”

Tony playfully poked her lower belly. “Hey kid, Dad here. Your mom and I are about to bump uglies, so you might consider a blindfold..and some earplugs.” His voice lowered to a whisper. “She's a screamer.”

Pepper giggled. “I will if you don't come up here and kiss me.” 

Tony pulled off her bottoms and waggled his brows. “Wouldn't you prefer I kissed you in this vicinity first?” 

Pepper had no argument.


	20. Chapter 20

The morning following the storm, Shandi entered the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. Beside it was a note from Loki. 

‘I heard my unexpected absence yesterday left you rather concerned. Should it reoccur, Kroshka suggested leaving you a horse tranquilizer. I opted for a note. Currently, I'm inspecting the grounds for damages and forest debris from the storm. Tell me when you're ready to go. ;) Yours truly, Brat.’

She poured a bowl of Fruit Loops. “A horse tranquilizer? You're in deep doos doos, Natskies.” 

Loki's secret destination turned out to be a Mini Golf course and minus some amusing mishaps, the two quite enjoyed themselves. While returning to the car, he couldn't stop smirking and Shandi finally caved. 

“Okay, let's have it. I can tell you're ‘dying’ to comment.” 

He laughed. “It was enough one of your balls struck the ass of a senior, then a second flew over the fence, but a third nearly decapitated a squirrel.”

“Well..he shouldn't have sat atop the challenge marker. I thought the little twerp was part of it.” 

“Yes, but you were to aim the ball through it.”

“Listen, I've a hard enough time seeing my feet. Never mind a tiny ball laid out before them.” 

“Fair enough, but Norns you've a violent swing. It's a good thing we weren't bowling. Imagine the carnage then?” 

That earned him the stink eye and before they drove off, Tony called. “Hey kids. As it turns out, S.H.I.E.L.D didn't know of Shamus selling at the fair because the Antiques are owned by his son and common law wife. Their main shop’s located in Jersey and ownership is under her name. With a fair happening there the same weekend, I'm guessing Shamus is selling here as a favor.” 

“Perfect timing.” Said Shandi. 

“You bet, Doll. On another note...”

Loki and especially Shandi, were elated to learn the couple were expecting.

“Yaaas! Does this mean I get to play auntie? I'm going to spoil your little one rotten!” 

Pepper smiled. “Maybe I'll postpone any shopping until this missions over. Nat expressed the same.” 

“You must celebrate with some Asgardian Whiskey, Tin Man. Thor should still possess a few bottles.” 

“Not after the birthday incident.” Said Pepper. “He's forbidden to drink that, like you're forbidden to conjure him gifts, Loki.” 

“As you wish, Virginia.” 

“Yeah, Cactus. You traumatized my girl.” 

The call ended and Loki chuckled. “I conjured him a blow up doll of the hulk with breasts, a lacy bra and feathered butt plug.” 

Shandi rubbed her brow. “Oh my goddd. You're truly warped.” 

“I agree and what he did with it was quite entertaining."

"Please do not tell me?"

"Eh he he he."

As they approached Carter's Bakery, Shandi was still trying to shake the image of her boss slow dancing with that doll, wearing only a top hat, smiley face boxers and cowboy boots, while complimenting it on its fancy arse attire. It was busy when they arrived and she went straight to the ladies room, in the basement. It had recently been renovated, given three new stalls, each fully private from floor to ceiling. While doing her business, she paid no mind to another who entered, until hearing an oddly familiar sound outside her door. “Hello? Who's there?” Footsteps quickly faded after the entrance door closed and she carried on. 

Upstairs, Alice was behind the counter aiding Mrs. Carter, Beth was working in the back and Loki patiently waited for Shandi at a two seater table. Focused on his phone, he hadn't seen Tanya enter until she purposely stood in his view. Clad with thick makeup, heavy perfume, a snug cut off t and jeans so tight, they sported a camel toe, he thought her absurd. Then she parked it on the opposite chair with an irritating grin. 

“Hello friend. Remember me?” 

“Can't say as I do.” He flatly replied. 

Her frustration due to insult, was hardly concealed behind a fake smile. “The grocery store?” 

“Oh..right. That seat is reserved for my wife. Would you mind?” 

Tanya pouted and twirled a lock of her hair. “Does she accompany you everywhere?” 

Loki responded, politely. “Not that it's any of your business, but I prefer it that way.” 

Ignoring his comment, she leaned onto the table, attempting to lure his gaze into her cleavage. “What a crime one so tantalizingly handsome would waste himself on only one.” 

He returned to his phone. “Your time would be better spent elsewhere. Good day.” 

Mrs. Carter then approached and customers lessened their chatter, when she plunked a bag down before Tanya. “These are what you came for, yes? Daddy's steak pies? Today they're going on his tab. Now be off.” A short, stout, woman close in age to Alice, she carried an air of one you hesitated crossing. Yet it was clear by her tone and demeanor, Tanya frequently indulged. With a smug glare, the young woman quietly left. Once out of sight, Mrs. Carter had no sooner introduced herself as Judy when a young girl came tugging on her mother's arm. 

“They're out of order and I really have to go.” 

“The washrooms?” Asked Judy. “No they aren't, Cassie.” 

“But the sign said so.” 

“What sign?” 

“It's on the door and there's a lady inside asking for help.” 

Loki was downstairs in seconds and found Shandi trapped in her stall, by three large pieces of duct tape across the door. Magic quickly peeled them away and when she stepped out sweaty and flustered, he was genuinely concerned. “Are you alright? How long have you been in there?”

“Since we arrived.” She dabbed her face with a paper towel. “Why the hell would somebody do this?” 

Judy suddenly appeared and scowled. “Because they aren't playing with a full deck. Good heavens girl, are you hurt at all?” 

“No.” Shandi pleasantly replied. “Might I ask who you're referencing?” 

“Tanya Robertson. I heard you had the misfortune of previously meeting her?”

Alice arrived and responded the same. “Unbelievable! She hasn't been back two full weeks.” 

“You're surprised?” Asked Judy. “She must've done a duct tape run for Daddy, before coming for his dinner.” 

By this point, Shandi was visibly pissed and Loki gained her attention with a kiss to the temple. “Please try hard not to let this upset yourself and the baby, Elizabeth?” He then addressed Judy. “Are you certain she's responsible?” 

“I would bet my life on it, son.”

“I still don't understand.” Said Shandi. “What was her intent and how did she even know I was down here?” 

“I'm guessing she saw you enter together via the window, then watched yourself head downstairs. Her intent was to access him.” 

Judy gestured towards Loki and Shandi stared up at him, unconsciously crossing her arms. “And did she?” 

He replied, battling a smirk. “Briefly. I was quick to dismiss her.” 

She relaxed again. “Oh, okay then.”

Cassie and her mother entered, so Loki excused himself to wait upstairs. Alice followed and he asked if Tanya was prone to such behavior.

“When learning you had encountered her through Laura, Beth and I gave a subtle warning to Elizabeth. Our hope was to avoid raising needless concerns, but in light of this, you need to be better informed.”

Judy waited for Shandi and after apologizing for the incident, she offered her and Loki free lunch, plus any other intended purchases. When Cassie was settled in a stall, her mother was introduced as Rachel and a short conversation began. 

“I gather princess evil has struck again?” 

“Unfortunately.” Judy replied. 

Rachel shook her head. “Was that your husband, honey?” 

Shandi nodded. 

“Then you've a problem.” 

The stall reopened, all went quiet and Judy shot Rachel a reassuring wink. “You can always call Dahlia or I, should the need arise.” 

“You're busy, Judy.” 

“It doesn't matter.” 

Rachel smiled. “Thanks.” 

The place was empty when Shandi returned and with Loki's and the ladies insistence, she accepted the Bakery owners offer. Judy then politely excused herself, while Beth nonchalantly locked the door and lit the closed sign. Once the couple were served and seated, Beth and Alice retreated into the back as well. 

“Don't you find it odd we’re locked in?” Shandi whispered.

“I've been told Mrs. Carter prefers privacy for such calls.” 

At that exact moment, Judy's angered voice rang loud and clear through the walls. 

“GOD DAMMIT, SCOTT! SHE TRAPPED A PREGNANT WOMAN IN A BATHROOM STALL! YOU’VE HEARD FROM ENOUGH OF US WHAT SHE'S CAPABLE OF! GROW A DAMN SPINE AND STOP TURNING A BLIND EYE TO IT!”

“Is she actually addressing Tanya's father? The Chief of police?” 

“Yes.” Said Loki “Alice warned me of it.” 

“And you agreed to stick around? We can't risk him questioning us about this.” 

“OF COURSE THERE WERE NO WITNESSES, THERE NEVER IS! FROM NOW ON, COME FOR YOUR OWN PIES, SEND YOUR NEWEST ROOKIE OR HIRE A DAMN COURIER! IF SHE STEPS ANOTHER FOOT IN MY BAKERY, I’M FILING TRESPASSING CHARGES, YA HEAR?” 

“Apparently being questioned will not occur. Tanya however, may become a problem." 

“Why?” 

“According to Alice, she’s caused several divorces in this town, takes pride in such accomplishments and is known to be relentless in the pursuit of those she fancies.” 

“Are you implying she now fancies you? No offense, but you only met once.” Shandi recalled the immediate effect Loki had on her and was growing increasingly unnerved, by even the thought of another trying to win his affections. Particularly Tanya, who inexplicably agitated and provoked jealousy in Shandi, at a level she hadn't known herself to possess. Until now. 

And being the God of Mischief, Loki found amusement in this. “Do you not think it at all possible she could?” 

“I never said that.” 

“Mm. It may be a purely physical attraction.” 

“It's purely stupid thinking you can boink a guy, by taking the actions she did.” 

Loki cackled. “‘Boink?’ Now there's a way of putting it. Does that mean I'm, ‘boink-able?’” A smirk curled on his lips when she blushed.

“I'm hungry, Clifford. Let's eat.” 

‘I'm hungry too, Pet. Yet not for a sandwich.’ 

Once Judy regained her calm, the women reappeared, sat at the next table and without hesitation, began speaking about Tanya. They revealed she had been absent from town almost a year and always returned to Scott, once a relationship elsewhere went sour. Or after father and daughter would have a blow out of sorts and he eventually allowed her back. Being daddy's weakness, she was spoiled to an atrocious degree and most in town, were reluctant to challenge her because of Scotts position. They warned she's a master manipulator, pathological liar and is highly charismatic. She applies these talents along with her beauty, to seek out the hearts of unattainable men that appease her ego. Once realizing her charms have failed, or she's rejected after an affair, her talents are then used destroying her desires life, regardless of who else that affects in the process. 

Shandi was thinking Tanya despicable, when Loki spoke up. “Has she ever been violent?”

Alice and Beth looked to Shandi, while Judy responded. “Yes. That's why we're telling you all of this.”


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mention of tragic death.  
> Songs: Freaky Girl, by Shaggy, Night and Day, by The Temptations.

Loki and Shandi grew steadily uneasy, as the ladies revealed more disturbing things about Tanya. She’d perpetrated torrid affairs with Rachel’s husband and Judy’s daughter, Dahlia’s. The two had been close friends since childhood and supported each other during their divorces. After Rachel’s ex lost almost everything in theirs, Tanya abruptly dumped him and the idiot blamed Rachel for ruining his life. Out of spite, he kidnapped Cassie, then dumped the poor child at her doorstep months later before disappearing again. While Cassie was missing, Tanya verbally threatened to report Rachel had somehow murdered the child in an attempt to blackmail her out of money. According to Judy, Rachel was never able to record the threats, as Tanya had mastered the art of stealth. When the attempts failed however, the police received an anonymous tip and Rachel’s life was flipped upside down. She’d stayed with Dahlia throughout and when about town together, they’d often spot Tanya, eyeing Rachel from a distance with a creepy grin. One day Rachel was out alone, putting groceries in her hatch, when Tanya strolled by behind her and quietly stated. "I warned you, ‘bitch.’’ Knowing Scott wouldn’t believe her, she never reported it.

Judy’s son in law was serving twenty for fraud at Tanya’s hand and had lost all visitation rights to her grandson, Dylan. Others in town spoke of intimidation attempts through slapping, shoving, light kicking, insults and name calling. All towards wives, or girlfriends of love interests. Those remained unreported too as without witnesses, it was pointless. Some with means moved distances away after selling homes, abandoning established lives, even jobs to escape her bullshit. Yet Tanya wisely steered clear of ever assaulting or threatening Dahlia, knowing Judy would go for the throat. At fourteen, Tanya had vandalized her bakery with another kid. Unbeknownst to them, a vacationing prison warden and his parole officer wife, witnessed the incident and called it in. With Tanya’s reputation for other unpunished vandalism, Judy had no qualms pressing charges. This earned Scotts angel a juvenile record and she’d despised Judy ever since.

What was raising serious concerns amongst the ladies for Shandi, involved an incident that occurred a year afterwards. Tanya had had a strong love interest in high school, named Jordan. He’d never reciprocated, yet even as he dated another, she persisted until his and Candace’s parents grew concerned and involved Scott. With the young man’s father being the principal then, Tanya was forced to relent, found another and appeared happy. When news spread Candace was pregnant, Tanya actually wished her well, but soon became depressed and oddly reclusive. Candace had a part time job only a short walking distance from her home, then. A walk she enjoyed, according to family and friends. Three months later, she left after an evening shift and called the father. While they talked, she passed through a well traveled, dimly lit parkette and the last thing he heard was her skull being fractured. The assailant and weapon remain a mystery and no one was surprised that Tanya had a perfect alibi.

Loki frowned and Shandi swallowed to conceal the rising lump in her throat. “Did Candace survive?”

“By morning, she’d slipped into a coma.” Said Judy. “Eventually, when pronounced brain dead, the parents kept her alive until the baby was born. After the funeral, they moved away and soon Jordan’s family followed.”

“Yeah.” Beth sighed. “All except poor old, Gordy.”

“Gordy?” Inquired Loki.

“Jordan’s grandfather. He’s stayed in hopes of seeing Justice. Talks about little Julia every time we see him. Candace chose the name. She was a sweet kid.”

The couple were beyond appalled, until Alice divulged one last thing. For six months prior to Tanya’s most recent absence, it was rumored her and Shamus were having an affair. He vehemently denied it, but when she showed up at their door one day while Alice was home alone, claiming to be pregnant, the scandal almost cost the couple a divorce. A restraining order was filed, Tanya abruptly left town and was recently permitted back, under the watchful eye of Scott.

Shandi shook her head. “Has she ever been charged with stalking?”

“Not to our knowledge.” Said Alice. “Suspected of it? Numerous times. Please understand I hadn’t lied proclaiming this a great place to live. We were hoping Tanya wouldn’t return.”

A timer suddenly rang in the kitchen, reminding the ladies of their impending duties. Beth and Alice politely excused themselves, Judy loaded the couple up with some goodies and they left.

Once inside the car, Loki became serious and gently took hold of Shandis jaw. “From this moment on, you shall not leave mine, nor our partners sights when in public. Not even for a minute. That includes being escorted to all restrooms. Understood?”

Although startled by his slightly authoritative tone, the concern in his eyes tempted her to kiss him. “I..I won’t, Loki.” She softly, replied.

With a nod of acknowledgement, he gathered himself and started the engine. Shandi became deeply pensive, rethinking everything they’d just learned. When reaching a conclusion, she muttered something that caught Loki's attention.

“Can you repeat that please?”

“Tanya’s a sociopath. Her IQ, must border brilliance.”

“That’s questionable if under the terms of her return, she’d risk such behavior as today’s.”

“No, Loki. I studied psychology indepthly in college. Scotts aid aside, that’s how she’s gotten away with everything for so long. Today is a perfect example. Think about it. Who’s going to carry bags of duct tape into a bakery, if they can leave them in their car? She must’ve parked extremely close, shoved a roll into her purse, speedily made a note for the bathroom door, then left her car as we entered.”

“Carry on.”

“Judy assumed Tanya saw me go downstairs through the window. Why?”

“Right. She never saw her inside.”

“Exactly, Nor did Alice. I went down directly after entering when we hadn’t noticed her either, then she cleverly slipped by Judy’s customers undetected. It took her seconds from pulling up to that bakery to conjure her intentions, orchestrate every move to succeed and time them perfectly. That requires brilliance.”

Loki was unimpressed with his own lack of observation at that time. “Regardless, it won’t happen again.”  
*****  
When Tony heard everything, he too expressed concern for Shandi, but she promised to oblige Loki’s request. “How’s Pepper?”

“Presently, not a happy camper. She’s resting after an ugly hurling session for which I was cursed throughout. Maybe it’s a prelude to childbirth. Yikes.”

Shandi chuckled. “Do you think S.H.I.E.L.D could get access to any of Tanya’s medical records? She must’ve had a psychiatric assessment done at some point.”

“Yes. I’ll also have them investigate that juvie record. There could be more the ladies are unaware of. And Cactus?”

“Don’t worry, Tin Man. I’ll keep her safe.”

After their call ended, Shandi put her phone down and eyed Lokis. “You call to inform Nat and Clint. The story is, mines dead and I’m in the shower.”

“And why may I ask?” 

“You’ll see.” She started walking off.

“Where are you going?”

“To have that shower.”

An hour later, she saw Loki swimming, put on her headphones and started dusting the main floor. “Might as well keep myself busy.”

He came in, heard her humming and followed it to the rec room. She was on her hands and knees, ass perched in the air, reaching beneath a shelf with the duster. ‘Interesting view, Pet.’ She shifted and he moved from her sights. Recognizing the tune playing as Night and Day, Nat was right. Shandi listened to it over and over, while working about the room.

“Man, this place needs an in depth cleaning.” She commented, finally changing the song. “Oooh. Haven’t heard this one in a while.”

It wasn’t familiar to Loki, but he didn’t care. Shandi got right into it, seductively swaying her hips and arms, biting her bottom lip while sliding a hand down her abdomen. ‘Mmm..very nice. I could grow accustomed to this.’

Then she started singing.

…“Handcuffs can ya get freaky..how far would you go to please me..whips and chains girl, are you tied with that…

A salacious grin formed on Loki’s face.

…“Strange places searching for pleasure..I want you to meet me wherever..wearing just an overcoat and hat…  
…It just feels like..you’re too uptight..girl you’re too conservative..and that ain’t how I wanna live..I want a freaky girl..somebody just like me..a very naughty girl, that’s what I need…

‘Oh my. I wonder how naughty you can actually be?’ He waited until she wasn’t looking, then leaned into the doorway.

With another grind of her hips, Shandi jumped out of her skin, sending the duster flying who knows where. “LOKI!”

He laughed as her face turned scarlet. “Do you always dance so provocatively? If so, I’ll have to sneak up on you more often.”

‘Oh lord.’ How long have you been watching?”

“Long enough to enjoy it.”

“What?”

“Listen, you owed me. I was subjected to quite an earful from Nat. She threatened my life if I don’t watch over you better.”

Shandi smirked. “I knew she’d be frazzled. Thanks for taking the brunt of it. I suppose we’re even.”

“Hang on, that call lasted almost thirty minutes. The pain in my ear has yet to cease.”

“Oh brother.”

“Therefore, we aren’t even. A bit more of that dancing should do the trick.”

He teasingly gestured with a downward twirling of his finger and her arms crossed. “Uh..hu. I’ve a trick for ya. Why don’t I stuff that duster up your nose and take your mind off one pain, by inflicting another?”

Loki gasped with a hand to his chest. “Such violence thou threatens to bestow my person.”

She passed him for the library. “Consider it payback for feigning nakedness after your last swim, Shakespeare.”

“And here I thought myself being polite returning your wine to the fridge. You’ve forgotten the duster, I’ll have you know.”

‘I wouldn’t be so thoughtless if you weren’t standing there half naked.’ She passed him again. “Very funny. You were ‘being,’ a brat.”

Loki waited as she scanned the room, then held it up with an impish grin. “Looking for this?”

“See. Just like now.”

“Eh he he he.” He tossed it to her and walked off. “Interesting words to that song. They matched your moves quite well. I’ll be down shortly to start dinner.” Loki went to relieve an erection skillfully hidden, beneath his towel. Not long after returning, Shandi sauntered into the kitchen. “Ah, welcome frightening wielder of domestic weaponry. How may I service you?”

A woman never imagines herself capable of thinking so many dirty thoughts at once. 'Damn, Nats becoming a slutty influence.' “I..wondered if you might want some help?"

He smiled in a way that momentarily stole her breath. “Certainly.”

She began cutting vegetables and soon asked why Judy had initially dismissed Tanya from the bakery. As Loki explained, she grew a frown. “No wonder Rachel called her Princess Evil.”

“You seem rather palpable in your distaste for her.”

“And you’re not?” She asked. “Even sociopaths know it’s wrong to hit on a married person.”

“True. I did find it rude she placed her tits on the table.”

Shandi diced into an onion with such force, half rolled onto the floor. “She what?”

Loki's brow arched in amusement. “My bad. Perhaps it’s unwise you keep wielding domestic weaponry, unless discussing a more appealing topic.”

“Pfft, it’s no biggy. I simply agree. It was rude. Very.” She continued dicing. “They never mentioned Tanya’s mother. I wonder why?”

“I’m certain an opportunity to ask will present itself. Changing the subject, have you ever been on a boat?”

She shot him a curious glance. “I knew a family with a sailboat, once. Why?”

“We’ve a few days before the fair and there’s some excursions nearby. I thought to take one, if we aren't busy.”

“Sounds like fun. I’ll bet Nat and Clint would come.” 

'Not if I can help it.' Thought Loki, seasoning some meat. “Speaking of families, you must miss yours in Canada.”

“Actually, they’re all here.”

“Very nice. Surely they’re proud you’ve become an Avenger.”

She rinsed the prepared vegetables. “I hope so. The Avengers ‘are’ my family. They’re all I have.”

Loki went momentarily silent. “My apologies, Shandi. I hadn’t a clue.”

“It’s okay. My father died in a motorcycle accident when I was three. I know nothing about him and can only assume my mother didn’t take it well. She wasn’t a happy person. We parted when I was seven and I became a foster child.” Loki appeared confused, so she explained. “It happens when a parent loses or relinquishes parental rights. Their child is put with a family willing to foster until they’re either adopted, or a parent proves themselves acceptable to regain custody. It’s all legally executed through the family courts and I remained fostered.”

“Might I ask why your mother lost her fight?”

“There wasn’t one. She disappeared after…well, I learned much later, she’d a heroin addiction which hinted towards why.”

The brief hint of sadness in her eyes where one halts exposing a wound to painful to recall, hadn’t gone unnoticed. Yet with self assurance in demeanor and tone, Shandi instantly rose above it. What surprised Loki was how gratifying that felt to witness and how she were orphaned, like him. “How were you never considered for adoption?”

“I almost was by the family who owned the sailboat. Between the ages of seven and eighteen, I lived with five families in total.”

“Norns Shandi, why? You’re a lovely woman, certainly you were the same as a child.”

She blushed at his unexpected compliment. “Thanks, but others didn’t agree. Regardless of only using my telekinesis to defend myself, it deemed me a ‘problem child.’ One with anger and disobedience issues. After the first incident, my social worker advised I keep it secret to better my chances of adoption. Following the second, I was transferred to a completely different city. It was then I knew I’d never be adopted.”

Loki poured them each a glass of wine. “How so?”

“The second worker thought my ability monstrous. Secretly called me one to my face and threatened should I use it again, I’d be sent to a children’s psychiatric facility for those deemed insane. Luckily she retired before the need arose, but each time it were discovered, I’d be quickly moved along. Anyway, I’m uncertain what possessed me to reveal all this. I must be boring you to death.”

Her revelation widened Loki’s curiosity of what worse she’d likely endured, to cause such a profound hurt. Although plagued by his own family dynamics, being repeatedly moved from one home to another seemed unfathomable. How unwanted, alone and frightened she must’ve endlessly felt. Aware the disadvantage of dwelling on painful memories, Loki thwarted any further questioning. “You couldn’t bore me and are certainly not a monster. Obviously, plentiful courage, strength and intelligence were required, to have persevered such hardships. Particularly as a child. Yet regardless, you excelled. Others opinions aside Shandi, be proud of yourself. You’ve earned it.”

Shandi didn’t require validation to appreciate herself. She’d grasped being truly alone long ago and miraculously learned to deflect life’s destruction attempts. Regardless, hearing affirmation of that from Loki felt strangely appeasing. ‘I don’t understand. Who is this person?’ To hide the recurring flush in her cheeks, she approached a window and peaked out the blinds. “Thank you, again. I am proud and love my new life.” She suddenly froze and smiled. “Look at them all. They’re adorable.”

“Spotted the hummingbirds, have you?” He could see their tiny shadows moving about.

“Yes. When did you put the feeder out?”

“This morning. There’s two. I bought them when shopping with Clint.”

“I’ve always loved those little Critters.”

Loki didn’t know this, but had recalled her observing some during Tony’s tour of the grounds. “Glad you approve.”

She sighed when they dispersed. “Their little wings flutter thirty to fifty times per second. It would be amazing to see one up close, watch it land.”

When she re approached the island, Loki gestured behind her. “Like that?”

She turned to see a hummingbird on the table, perched upon the edge of a tiny nest. “You gotta be kidding me.”

“It’s an illusion. Sit and become acquainted.”

Shandi did with the same childlike bliss when he’d first seen her touch peonies. “This is a ruby-throated male. Most common for this geographical zone. I remember from a project in high school.”

Loki thought of Frigga then. She loved her garden and the many birds that frequented it. As a child, he’d cherished the hours they spent there, reading to each other or discretely practicing bits of magic. Considering the amount of anguish Shandi had experienced, he found it incredible her heart remained unmarred. When the tiny bird tilted its head to face her, Loki slowly lowered his glass, observing the wonder in Shandis eyes and her enlightened smile. ‘Valhalla help me, should I risk loving again.’


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Song: Night and Day, by the Temptations.

Shortly after dinner that evening, Shandi received the dreaded call from Nat. “Uh oh. This could take a while. I best make myself comfortable.” 

She left for the rec room and moments later, Loki overheard her from the corridor. 

“I'm fine Nat. Please relax?” A brief pause occurred. “Yes, I plan to obey Loki.”

‘Obey me? Stop eavesdropping God of Mischief, before you're sporting another boner.’ 

Twenty minutes passed before Shandi appeared at the library door. “How is it she can express harrowing concern for me one minute, then threaten to go ninja on me the next, should I even ponder ignoring your request? Clint finally lured her away with some vodka.” 

“Eh he he he. Good thing he’s amply stocked.” 

“By the way, I forgot to ask if the storm caused any damage to the grounds?” 

“Nothing some tidying and readjusting couldn't resolve. Even the pool cover endured.”

Shandi sighed. “I already miss the towers pool. It's a shame I won't be able to enjoy this one. The scenery here is beautiful.”

Loki put down his book. “What if you could?” 

“It's not possible. I'd damage the empathy belly, remember?” 

“Perhaps you may not need it?” 

“Come again?” 

Loki bit his tongue. “Did you see any maternity bathing suits in Beth's shop?”

“Yeah, but…” 

“Then tomorrow we shall do some shopping for Tony's mini me and you'll chose one.” 

She shot him a confused glance. “What's the plan?”

“Trust me.” 

“Okay, that's twice you've waggled those eyebrows. Now I'm nervous.”   
*****  
The next day, Loki woke Shandi with breakfast again and they were soon off to Beth's shop. 

“Are you always up so early?” 

“Gods don't require the amount of sleep humans do. Normally I'm quite disgruntled in the mornings, but with freedom to enjoy the outdoors again, I've embraced it.” 

Shandi felt bad knowing once their mission was over, he'd be confined to the Tower again. “What time are you usually awake at?”

“Around 6:30. Why do you ask?” 

“Just curious.” 

Loki thought nothing more of her question.   
*****  
Beth was friendly, welcoming and obviously pleased, with their over five hundred dollars in purchases. 

Shandi was emptying one of the baskets at the register and came across some tiny t shirts. “Daddy's little stinker?”

“Come now.” Said Loki. “You don't find it fitting?” 

“I guess that all depends on who the daddy is.” She casually stated. 

Loki knew this referenced Tony, but Beth didn't and couldn't resist another opportunity to tease. Feigning the confused husband he froze, reaching into the cart. “Is that so? Care to explain yourself, Elizabeth?” 

Shandi rubbed her brow. “Ohhh, that did not come out right.” 

Beth laughed when Loki did. “I've been working retail over twenty years. There's almost nothing you could say to surprise me. Clifford helped too by shooting me a quick wink before reacting.” 

“Looks like I've been had.” Said Shandi. 

Loki patted her belly and laughed harder. “Indeed you have.” 

Her face reddened then. “Listen Clifford, just pay the lady!” 

Beth informed them the ice cream shop nearby, was introducing ten new flavors and as a lover of it, Shandi decided to go. Unfortunately, Tanya’s a fan too and by absolute fluke, beat them to it. Right before they entered she feigned dropping her purse contents on the floor and ducked below a counter to retrieve them. The couple were well into the store when she stood, making them easier targets. 

Shandi instantly tensed and Loki moved closer, rubbing her arms from behind. “Look darling. They've Rolo, you're favorite.” As Tanya paid, he quietly whispered. “Ignore her.” 

“And how are you today, Mr. and Mrs. Bradshaw?” 

Her saccharine tone made Loki nauseous while Shandi fantasized of throttling the cocky bitch. 

Loki replied flatly, eyes sharp and assessing. “We're fine.” The two engaged in a brief staredown, his expression remaining unflinchingly cold. ‘Do not provoke me, imbecile.’ 

Completely unfazed by this, Tanya continued testing them, her tone laced with snark. “You can't answer for yourself Mrs. Bradshaw?” 

Loki gently squeezed Shandis shoulders. “My wife is capable of things you couldn't possibly imagine, including speaking for herself. As I’m aware her present state, she’s opted to decline.”

With a sly smirk, Tanya salaciously licked the circumference of her ice cream, moaning as her lips suctioned the top, then slipped out the door. “Have a nice day, ‘Mr.’ Bradshaw.” 

It hardly closed when Shandi muttered a curse and Loki stroked her cheek. “How many scoops, hm?” He addressed the young lady waiting to serve them. “Two of Rolo and one of chocolate mint, please?” 

She warmed a scooper. “You newbies to town? I'm Ashley.” The couple introduced themselves. “I gather you've already had a run in with Tanya?” 

“We have.”

“Then take my advice. Avoid her whenever possible and never trust her. She's no friend to anyone.” 

They left and started down the street. “The ladies weren't kidding.” Said Loki. “Beyond suspicion of murder, Tanya has quite the negative reputation.” It registered Shandi hadn't once indulged in her ice cream and wore a slight frown. “I recommend you eat that.” 

She shook her head as he wiped a drip already melting onto her hand. “I can't believe that idiot. I was standing right there.” 

“Don't feed into her game by becoming angered. It's what she wants.” 

“But she thinks I'm your wife.” 

‘Worried about something, Queen of Unruliness?’ “The ladies warned us of such behavior. Come.” He lead her aside and wrapped napkins around the cone. “I sense you’ll wear more of this, than you'll eat.” 

Shandi seemed oblivious to his statement. “Honestly. She stared right at you and purposely licked her ice cream like a dirty little…”

Loki smirked and covered her mouth. “Language Elizabeth. Must I remind you, we’re in public?” 

“That woman needs a bitch slap.” Shandi started walking again. “I'll make Nat do it.” 

“No you won't.” 'Although I do find your jealousy amusing.’ “I suspect we're failing at showing this town the true depth of our marital affections. We could try practicing more in front of Tanya.”

“Excuse me?” 

“You know, random hugs, perhaps a few pecks on the lips? We did previously discuss this, yet have enacted little.” 

“Oh, right.” 

“What did you think, Lizzy? I intended to toss your pregnant self over a park bench and have my way with you?” 

The upper scoop then plopped onto her shirt. “Did you do that?” 

He laughed. “No.” 

“Loki.” 

“I swear. If you wish, we can retrieve a bib from the car?” 

Shandi suddenly envisioned it nighttime at the local park, with Loki driving into her from behind on a secluded bench, while whispering erotic filth to her. 'Oh lord.’ 

“Elizabeth?” 

“Nope, I'm good.” She hastily wiped away the mess. “Where are we going, anyway?” 

“A hardware store. The shed needs insect killer and mouse traps.” 

Shandi gigglesnorted. “Is the God of Mischief afwaid of a wittle spider?” 

“‘Wittle?’ The last three I encountered, had body circumferences of a quarter coin with legs just as long. One took a neighborly pounce onto my head. However, if you prefer doing the gardening, I'm certain they would find your thick and curly locks quite appealing. Or, I could invite them in and grant ‘you’ the pleasantries of their doom. I suggest the weapon of choice be your fright inducing duster.” 

“Very funny.” She sarcastically replied. “Insect killer will suffice.”   
*****  
Upon returning to their public parking, Shandi hesitated entering the car and spoke quietly across the hood. “Are you aware Tanya is crouched down in the driver seat of a silver, Pontiac Vibe, five cars before us on the right?” 

“Very observant darling. I'm equally pleased and impressed.” 

“So much for having stealth.” 

Loki tisked. “Such sloppiness. She'd make a useless ninja.” 

Shandi smiled. 

“Let's encourage her delusion, shall we?” 

“How?” 

He casually strolled around the cars front. “Practice does make perfect.” 

Shandi was stunned when Loki cupped her cheek and leaned in for a kiss. One far exceeding a ‘peck on the lips.’ His free hand slinked around her waist, drawing her closer, as his tongue smoothly parted the seam of her lips. His natural scent, a mix of otherworldly forests and musk, permeated her senses, while his firm, yet gentle grip had her melting. Recalling her lower back an erogenous zone, his fingers languidly stroked there, synchronizing with the rhythm of his tongue and a soft moan escaped her. As the kiss deepened, all surrounding sounds fell muffled in Shandis ears by the loud thumping of her heart and when her knees wavered, Loki held her a little tighter. It ended with him smirking at her dreamy gaze.

“Were we convincing enough for any onlookers?” 

“Hm?” 

“Of our marital affections?” He opened her door. 

‘My panties are undoubtedly convinced.’ “I believe so.” She entered and stared out the window, trying to unpretzel her brain. ‘Wow. His tongue must be capable of wonders elsewhere.’ Tanya booted it out of the lot then, altering Shandis thoughts to vindictive. ‘Awe, poor baby. Was that bothersome to witness? Suck it up.’ Seconds later. ‘Geez, what the hell is my problem?’ 

On the ride home, Loki noticed that vehicle indent into the bushes, on the same side of the road again and thought it odd. 'I'll keep a close eye on that.' Upon arrival, Shandi was still quiet as they carried in the bags. “Are you alright?” He asked.

“Sure. Why wouldn't I be?” ‘I've only been imagining your face between my legs since fastening my seatbelt and could probably put Niagara Falls to shame.’ 

“Up for a swim, then?”

‘Did he really just say that?’ “Not until you explain how this will work.” 

Loki gestured towards the stairs. “Suit first, explanation after.” 

“Fine, Sir bossypants.” 

Loki grinned so slyly, she fumbled on the second step. “What's that about?” 

“Shall I pour you a Malibu and mango juice on the rocks? It's your favorite drink, correct?” 

Her mouth fell agape. “How did you know I like coconut rum? And Rolo, too.” 

“I've seen Tony pour you drinks at his bar. Knowing it's your favorite, he keeps a bottle of that particular brand, there.” 

“Really? I didn't know that.” 

“Now you do.” He smiled, passing her on the stairs. “The vodka you drink mostly to appease Nat, the wine, only as you prefer it to whiskey. That's all we had, until my shop with Clint. The Rolo I've noticed you indulging in at the Tower from a place called, ‘Dairy Queen?’ Only twice mind you, but it was easy enough to assume.” 

Shandi reached the landing. ‘Well I'll be damned.’ 

Loki dropped the larger bags into the spare room. “I'll be in the kitchen when you're ready.” 

Shandi called after him as he started down the back stairs. “You never said what that grin was for.” 

“You called me Sir.” 

“What the… I wouldn't plan on getting used to that! In my opinion, Brat suits you perfectly!” She closed her bedroom door. “‘Sir.’ Pfft.” 

Loki gulped down some whiskey and dumped ice into a tall glass. ‘We've yet to become better acquainted, Pet. Erotically, you may eventually find ‘Sir' more suiting.

Shandi returned in a choice very becoming. Black and turquoise, it highlighted her curves, exposing just enough cleavage to entice the eye. She stilled at the islands end, sipped her drink through the straw he added and smiled. “Thank you. Okay, I'm ready.” Her eyes widened and towel fell to the floor as the suits material began expanding around her stomach. 

“Relax.” Said Loki. It ceased at the empathy belly’s usual size and he gestured towards the sliding doors. “Refuge awaits you. Enjoy.” 

“But..how is this possible? I don't feel a thing.” 

“Illusion and do mind your step. Your feet shall remain elusive.”

A hand went to her hip. “Why didn't you reveal this option, before?” 

“I was being a brat.” 

“You…” She swatted him with her towel. 

“Careful Queen of Unruliness. You haven't a leg to stand on, should The God of Mischief retaliate.” 

She playfully stuck out her tongue. “You don't scare me.” 

“Oh? Then why did you step outside before saying that?” 

Shandi smirked. “I'm going in the water now.” 

Loki's phone rang and when seeing it Tony, he closed the glass door before answering. “Hey Tin Man, what's up? ...She's in the shower. ...Well now, isn't that's intriguing. Very intriguing, indeed.” 

Once the call ended, Loki decided to enquire of the song Shandi was so intrigued by, ‘Night and Day.’ He sauntered to the window and remaining hidden, sought it on Spotify. After finishing a couple of laps, Shandi settled into one corner of the shallow end. Her eyes closed, as a gentle breeze bounced stray curls upon her cheeks. Water reflections from the sun, danced upon her glistening features, while she basked in its warmth. How the incessant ache to touch, kiss and ravish every inch of her, drove him mad every waking moment. Peaking the volume, he soon became entranced by the words.

Night and day  
You are the one   
Only you beneath the moon   
And under the sun  
Whether near to me or far  
It's no matter darling, where you are  
I think of you  
Night and day

Why is it so  
That this longing for you   
Follows wherever I go  
In the roaring traffic gloom  
In the silence of a lonely room  
I think of you  
Night and day

Under the hide of me  
There's an oh, such a hungry  
Yearning, burning inside of me  
And this torment won't be through  
‘Til you let me spend  
My life making love to you.

Loki hadn't related to song lyrics more in centuries, when thoughts of another love entered his mind. “Forgive me Iris, but since your absence, I assumed my heart hopelessly destroyed. Shandi is giving it life again and I so desperately need to embrace that. I implore you my unforgettable Dove. Please smile upon us from Valhalla?’

Magic altered his clothing to black swim trunks, covered in bright red lip imprints, outlined in gold. The largest two were centered perfectly on his butt cheeks. “Norns, I've become a court jester. At the least, they should earn me a chuckle.”


	23. Chapter 23

Shandi heard the sliding glass door, saw Loki strut towards the pools diving board and laughed when zoning in on his arse. “Where did you get those, the local sex shop?” ‘What the fuck? There goes my rogue tongue again today.’ 

Loki stopped and cleared his throat. “I beg your pardon? First we have the ‘doubt of daddy's identity’ statement in public, now you freely reveal knowledge of a local sex shop. One ‘I’ your spouse, was unaware existed until this moment. Just exactly what kind of woman did I marry, Elizabeth?” 

She smirked. “One with secrets.” 

“Is that so?” ‘Minx. What are you hiding?’ “Perhaps one day, you'll share a few.” He dove in and resurfaced nearby. “Until then, I've other news.” 

Tony initially brushed it off when Shamus’s sons, common law wife's, surname rang an odd bell. Until bolting from sleep at four am, ordering Jarvis to call Phil. Several years prior, Obadiah had spoken of reconnecting with an older half brother, from his mother. The siblings eventually had a falling out, but genius Stark remembered the man's surname. Shamus’s sons wife was that half brothers daughter, confirming a definite link between Shamus and Obadiah. S.H.I.E.L.D. was already watching the couple like hawks, hoping for further leads. 

“He must be ecstatic.” Said Shandi. “Are agents being sent here, too?” 

“Only for the three day fair. Considering the towns size, Tony believes others spotted tailing any of the O'Donnell’s, risky. Especially with Tanya lurking about. She could inadvertently place Scott on our heels.” 

“Great, now she's a fly in the ointment.” 

“Tonys more concerned about your safety than her interference.” Loki didn't reveal Starks upset when learning of Tanya watching them, but reassured him of keeping Shandi safe. 

“He's become like a protective big brother to me. Like Nat has a sister.” 

“Very nice.” ‘How amusing Pet, considering. And educational.’ Secretly aware of Nats true feelings, Shandis comment reinforced their one sidedness, this being her wish for Loki to perceive. 

Upon returning from making herself another drink, Loki was doing an underwater lap towards the shallow end. Shandi jumped in merely feet ahead, making him resurface early, triumphantly smiled and gestured towards her stomach. “Tell me the real reason you didn't previously reveal this option?” 

“Alright.” He cooly replied. “However, first things first. Interrupt my laps, will you?” She squealed when he scooped her into his arms and failed an attempt escape. “I think not. Time for a good old fashioned splash and dunk!” Once out, he darted for the deep end and resurfaced again with her clinging to his shoulders. 

“You Brat!” 

“I wear the title, proudly.” 

“Explanation?” She asked, wiping her eyes. 

“Right. It's no secret Tony would've preferred anyone but me, to portray Clifford. Assuming being forced to caused greater concern, I didn't challenge his stipulations. Including your daytime swimming restriction.” Despite the short time Shandi remained in Loki's arms, a problem began arising. ‘Disobedient cock alert. Think fast.’ He walked to the side and released her. 

“Were you concerned I'd tell Tony?” She asked. 

“Somewhat. I do understand everyone's mistrust of me more than they're aware. In particular, yours.” Loki rose from the water, returned with her drink and sat on the pools edge. “Had I suggested the illusion, you both may have further doubted my intentions for our mission. That must sound absurd, considering my most recent behavior.” 

“It's all good, you apologized.” 

“Not for my actions prior to our mission. Do you recall how our conversation ended at the park the other day?” 

Butterflies erupted in her stomach. “Yes.” 

“When learning you wished to ask if Thor and I believed Midgardians inferior, it struck me how profound the question must be for you.” 

“It is. Humans have been questioning life's existence on other planets for millenniums. Suddenly you guys appear with abilities we’ve only dreamt of possessing and knowledge we've barely scratched the surface of. Can you blame us for having questions?” 

“Not in the least, yet learning you purposely avoided me, struck harder. However, it's no wonder as I've behaved like an ass since we met.” 

‘Wut?’ “On many occasions, you have. I'm curious to know why Loki?” 

“I've no reason or excuse and you did nothing to provoke or deserve it. The worst part is I caused discomfort in the very place one seeks it most. Where you live. For everything Shandi, I sincerely apologize and hope you may eventually see me in a different light.”

‘Holy shit, Nat was right.’ “That's very decent of you to admit, Loki. Thank you.”

“You're welcome. It was long overdue, as is lunch. Care to dine on the deck? I can barbeque.” Before she replied, he abruptly stiffened with an ear to the fence, took her drink and offered his hands. “Come, quickly! Someone's driving up the hill.” In seconds they were inside, door locked and blinds closed. “Remain upstairs until I say otherwise.” He waited until she was out of sight, glanced out the front window and opened the door. “Next time, warn us people?” 

Nat whacked him in the gut, stepping in. “Why Mr. Bradshaw, were you up to no good?” 

Clint followed. “We did, Cactus.” 

Shandi heard their voices and came down. “He's right, I've a text. Both our phones were inside.” 

“What's with the oversized bathing suit?” Asked Nat. 

Loki and Shandi eyed each other. “Long story, Kroshka. Let's have some drinks and I'll explain.” 

“It's nice you've a pool. That storm turned the Hudson muddy and we’re bored as fuck in that little cottage.” 

“That's the only reason you came?” Asked Shandi. “I say we toss them out, Clifford.” 

Nat slapped her hard on the ass. “As if.” 

“Bitch! That kinda stung.” 

“Is it my fault your butts wet? Be grateful I forgot the paddle.” The guys quietly observed as Nat studied her for a moment. “You've been drinking coco.” 

“Have not.” 

“Liar.” Said Loki. 

Shandi sighed. “Does your spouse often talk too much Mrs. Shriner?” 

Clint had begun eyeing Loki's trunks. “All you need are some aviator sunglasses, a thick cigar and you’d resemble a cheap porn star.” 

Nat started for the kitchen. “Ya think, Mrs. Bradshaw?” 

“Really though dude, what's with the lips? You order those trunks from an online sex shop, for some reason?” 

“No, but apparently there's one in town which no doubt, my wife learned of through yours Gus.” 

“Way to go, Ella. What did you break or run out of this time?”

“Not me, baby cakes. ‘We?’” 

Clint grinned. “Oh yeah, that was fun.” 

“What? And you laughed at me for…” Shandi froze, eyes widened at Nat from almost referencing her broken vibrators. 

Loki gestured she continue. “Please Lizzy, don't leave us hanging.”

“Forrr...laughing because I'd never been to one.”

“You lied about going to Manhattan's largest sex shop alone?” Asked Clint. 

“No, she went too.” Nat smiled when Shandi gave her the stink eye. “Sorry beautiful, I had to tell. He was out of town and went all pouty about it on skype.” 

“I wasn't pouty.” Said Clint. 

Nat ignored him. “Don't worry, I never mentioned your purchases.” 

“What?! Because there weren't any, remember? I only went to accompany you!” 

A sly smile curled on Nats lips. “Okay true, but you did inspect a few things.” 

“Imagine that.” Said Loki. “Two of earth's finest super heroes, avidly exploring their perversions. Excellent blackmail material. Don't you think Mr. Shriner?” 

“Yeah, but I'd have to catch them first, Bradshaw.” 

Shandi smirked, reaching for some glasses. “Ice for your drinks, people?” 

“Sure darlin,’ you know it.” 

Loki observed the rooms hubbub in silence. ‘A goal you shall never see to fruition, Clint. They were magnificent to behold, yet I send my condolences in silence. To love a woman and possess only a fragment of her heart is a cruelty none should endure.’ His hands rubbed together. “Now that refreshments are settled, burgers anyone?” 

Nat and surprisingly Clint were fine with Loki's minor illusion and agreed Stark should remain oblivious. How Clint may respond to Loki and Shandis evolving affections was a conversation the ladies still needed to have. Nat learned just how much, when something peaked his curiosity. They'd come prepared, granted a welcome to stay overnight and brought their bag upstairs. So he'd behave, Nat had him change in the spare bedroom and her in Shandis. He waited at the hall window with a clear view of Loki tending the BBQ, as Shandi approached with some buns. She turned to leave, hesitated, then stood on her toes and kissed his cheek. Clint couldn't hear her words, but the way they looked at each other and the smile on Loki's face when she walked away, left him suspicious. 

“You coming baby cakes, or admiring the forest?” 

“Do you think he's trying to seduce her?” 

“What?” 

“Shandi just kissed him.” 

Nat played dumb. “Are you fucking kidding me? Like really kissed?”

“On the cheek, but still.” 

“Interesting. They do seem to be getting along better which no doubt makes living together easier.” 

“He was warned the day we arrived, Nat.” 

She stopped on the second step. “I know and Shandis not naive. I think you're making something out of nothing. There's a clean and heated pool outside with our names on it. Are you coming or not?” 

Clint followed. “If he touches her, Tony will fucking kill him.” 

After the kiss, Shandi had taken a moment to straighten and quickly tidy the cushions of two extra lounge chairs. She was heading back inside, a dustpan brush tucked beneath her arm, empty glass in hand and overheard Clints words when reaching the screen door. The glass smashed to the pavement as Nat appeared in view and to hide her discomfort, Shandi hastily squatted to pick up the pieces. Loki asked if she were alright as Nat and Clint went to her aid. 

“Geez guys, I haven't broken a limb, I…uh oh.”   
Blood rapidly dripped onto the ground from her left hand and Clint grabbed a dish towel as Nat helped her up. “Where's your Bandaids, woman?” 

“In my bathroom.” 

“Go get cleaned up.” Said Clint. “I'll deal with this.” 

Nat closed the bedroom door. “We need to talk.” 

“I heard Clints threat.”

“Oh beautiful. Is that why you dropped the glass?” 

Shandi began running water over the wound. “Yeah.” 

“He witnessed your kiss through the window.” Shandi revealed why it occurred and Nat smiled. “I told you Loki's trying to make amends. I'll tell Clint ASAP, but stay acting professional in his presence. Obviously he won't accept anything that happens between you two.” 

“Dammit Nat. If I'd have switched places with you, this never would've happened.” 

“True, things could be worse.” 

“How?” 

“You'd keep liking Loki, but be even bitchier in his presence, unable to comprehend why the hell he didn't like you.”

Shandi chuckled. “I suppose.” 

“Stay put.” 

“Where are you going?” 

“To prevent Cactus being questioned, before I get to Cupid.” 

“Hey, can you bring me another coco?” No response. “Guess not.” 

With Clint in the main floor bathroom, Nat had a chance to approach Loki, outside. “Listen, I'll explain why later, but keep things with Shandi more professional around him.” 

His brow arched. “Alright.” 

“And how's your magic on hindering a bleed? Baby Cakes and I need a few minutes alone.” 

Loki found Shandi with her hand still beneath the tap. “Nat said you wanted another drink?” 

“Hey, bonus.” 

“Going down smoothly are they?” 

She took an extended sip. “Yep. They're yummy.” 

Loki smirked. “May I take a look?” 

Nat lured Clint outside and fabricated the truth a little. “Don't repeat this because I was told in confidence without even asking about the kiss.” She explained Loki's apology and he was dumbfounded. “Shandi hadn't an opportunity to thank him before we arrived and that's what you witnessed.” 

“Are you sure she was talking about Cactus?” 

“Clint.” 

“Okay, okay.” 

Loki finally made the bleeding stop and inspected the long and rather deep cut into the fatty tissue beneath her right pinky. “How did you manage this?” 

“Lost my balance when squatting. Just my oafiness I guess.” 

“Shandi. I only meant that to tease. Were you offended?” 

“Nah, I kinda knew already. Friends used to say I'm like a bull in a china store.” 

“I would disagree and argue your aim precise. Had I not possessed magic, I'd have gained some decent bruises from your book attack. Deservedly so, mind you.” 

She smiled and indulged further in her drink. Loki believed it the reason she wasn't experiencing pain. 

“Fortunately, the wound is superficial. I can close it and temporarily numb any tenderness if you wish?” 

“Wow, yes please.” 

“Understand that doesn't mean it's healed, so you'll need to keep it clean and bandaged.” 

“Does this mean I can't go back in the pool again today?” 

He smiled at her pout. “I can solve that problem too.” When done, he magicked a waterproof glove onto her hand that matched the pattern on his shorts. 

Shandi eyed it and cackled. “Oh lord.” Then she finished her drink. “Thanks Loki.”

“No problem. Come, your burger is getting cold.” 

Upon spotting Nat and Clint outside, Shandi darted out the door, waving her gloved hand on her way to the pool. “Look guys! Now I'm a cheap porn star too!” She jumped in and everyone laughed. 

Nat then quietly addressed Loki. “How many cocos and mango has she had?” 

“Three.” 

They all observed Shandi attempt the backstroke and roll onto her side. 

“On an empty stomach?” 

“Yes.” 

“No more until she eats.” 

“Why not?” 

“Does the word handful mean anything to you?” 

“Should it?” 

Nat and Clint replied in unison. “Yes.” 

Shandi stepped out of the pool. “Yes, to what guys?” 

“Lunch. Aren't you hungry?” They Asked. 

Nat stiffened when Shandi plunked into her lap, squeezed her hair over her tits and grinned. “Yep. I could eat.” 

‘Not her you won't.’ Thought Loki. “I'll get right on it.” Clint offered help and he accepted. 

Once they were inside Shandi pinched her cheek. “He kissed me today and damn it was hot.” 

Nat covered her mouth. “Shhh..lush. What did we just talk about?” She drew her hand away when Shandi bit a finger. 

“Behave beautiful. Clint can't know.” 

“About us or Loki?” Shandi teased. 

“Neither, now keep your voice down and please get off before I can't feel my legs?” 

“I'd like to get off.” Shandi whispered. “Until Loki takes over, why don't we venture into the woods and you can make me?” 

Nat made her sit on another chair. “Enjoy the sun a minute. I need another drink.” 

“Me too, Natskies.” 

“Sure thing.” ‘Fuck, woman. Of all times for coco to bring out your inner slut.’ She entered the kitchen. “Give me something. Anything.” Clint held up a jar of pickles and Nat gave him a look. “Think again and Shandi needs a virgin on the rocks.” She grabbed a plate of sliced vegetables off the island and left.

“Dare I ask, Cupid?” 

Plates in hand, he went for the door. “It means straight mango juice and ice.” 

“Easy enough, hang on. Why the avid concern of Shandi indulging in more coco?”

Clint stepped out and winked. “Just keep her away from the pickles.” 

That comment made Loki devise a plan. He'd keep a watchful eye over everyone this evening, eavesdrop on his guests conversations as previously intended and assure they had much to drink. Especially Clint. Sleep would undoubtedly claim him first and with Shandis intake easy to monitor, her second. That would leave him and Nat whom he presently eyed. “Hopefully the explanation behind Shandi and those pickles isn't too outlandish, Kroshka. Regardless, we will talk. We will definitely talk.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movies ~ Crimson Peak, Tom Hiddleston & Jessica Chastain ~ The Witches of Eastwick, Jack Nicholson, Cher, Susan Sarandon & Michelle Pfieffer

Coco made Shandi bold and a tad unpredictable, but most of her sense returned after lunch. One openly frisky move towards Nat or Loki, might sour Clint for the entire mission and have Tony suiting up. Vodka was Nats inhibition crusher and with Shandi ‘her’ weakness, she opted to take it slow. While the ladies swam again, Loki chatted up Clint. 

“I've chosen hunting and fencing as my hobbies to have in common with Shamus.” 

That earned him a look. “The latter I could envision, but hunting? As royals, weren't your beasts served already cooked?” 

“Odin believed the skill to mine and Thor's advantages. It sharpens marksmanship, teaches alertness, survival skills and other tactics critical for battle. Lost in any woods without food or knowledge of how to catch it, is a death sentence.”

“Interesting.” 

“What is?” Asked Loki. 

“Turns out we’ve something in common. My father took me camping and hunting for years. Did my first kill at age thirteen, a large hare.” 

“I was eleven, a small boar, Thor twelve, a wild turkey.” 

Clint chuckled at the image. “It's unfortunate Tony forbade my specialty as means of gaining leverage with Shamus. Archery being his favorite. Too risky for recognition though.” 

Centuries prior, advanced sorcery had rendered archery useless to Loki, so his next statement required some pride swallowing. “Perhaps through me, ‘we’ still can. Given I’m under orders to conceal all magic.” 

“Wait. Is the God of Mischief asking a lowly Midgardian to teach him a specialty?” 

Loki sighed. “Yes and I do not consider Midgardians lowly. I've dabbled in the skill, yet long before you were a twitch in your father's loins.” 

“Ask nicely, Cactus.” 

“Very well. Will you please hone my skills in archery, Cupid? No pun intended.” 

“Consider it done. You'll need various targets.” 

“I'm aware. Should any end up animals however, your gutting them. A ghastly task I refuse.” 

“Don't like getting your hands dirty, Prince?” 

“I master at killing and skinning.”

“Then who'd be responsible for clean up?” 

“You as well, the stench is nauseating. Afterwards, I'll season and marinate while you prepare the fire.” 

“And just like that, you expect me to comply? What if I protest by hiding the matches?”

“Be my guest. I'm still not removing the innards.”   
*****  
Huddled in a corner of the deep end, Nat whispered to Shandi. “Cavemen Grog and Igor, planning their next hunt. Watch them murder a skunk.”

Shandi smiled. “At least they're bonding.”   
*****  
“Interesting this connection through marriage with Obadiah's niece?” Loki commented. 

“Very.” Said Clint. “It's scary imagining the bloodshed that fucker would've caused had he taken over Stark Industries. Tony has S.H.I.E.L.D. working overtime, investigating every distribution of his weapons since this began.” 

“The goal being they're limited to America’s military?” 

“Impossible, unfortunately. Some were distributed to allies, but it's no secret the all mighty dollar rules every black market. The right price could easily entice a duplicator.”

“Certainly he thought this plausible, beforehand?” 

“Another yes and contracts were made with strict specifications, but I think this Taser issue finally destroyed Tony's trust in people. She didn't like it, but he increased Peppers security again.” 

“As of when?” 

“Shortly before we left.” 

Loki was fully aware his return majorly influenced Tony's trust issues. S.H.I.E.L.D never discovered the Avengers death threat culprits, yet Stark highly suspected some came from home. “I regret my presence the catalyst for that necessity.” 

“Tony's appreciative. He told us about your call, Cactus. Thought it pretty decent.” Clint smirked and shook his head. “I still can't believe that shithead’s gonna be a dad.” 

“Tin Man's a good human. I think he'll take to fatherhood well.” 

“Me too. Earth could certainly use more benevolent geniuses.”   
*****  
Shandi suddenly untied Nats bikini top and swam off. “Luckily we’re still in the deep end and you're knocked up woman, or I'd have your one piece over the fence.”   
*****  
“Want your first lesson, Cactus? We can ditch these two for a time.” 

“That's questionable.” 

“Nat would kill to protect her if that's your worry. Besides, I've concluded their shenanigans a mischievous farce.” 

‘Norns man.’ Thought Loki. ‘How blind can you be?’   
*****  
They weren't in the woods long, before returning with Clint rather disgruntled. 

“Problem?” Asked Nat. 

“You could say that. What took me years to master, took him only hours. Fuck it. I'm returning in my next life as a God.”

“Eh he he he. I'll welcome that as a compliment, Cupid. Yet of what. Vodka?” 

“If the shoe fits!” Shandi blurted from the rec room. 

“The Queen of Unruliness has spoken.” Announced Loki. Everyone laughed and when Clint went to indulge, he addressed Nat. “Has she had more coco?” 

“Why, does the fallout concern you?” A lazy smile gave her buzz away. 

“Explain, ‘handful,’ Kroshka?” 

Nat spoke quietly. “That was the first sign of trouble. Brazenness, which inevitably worsens. Then she gets comically affectionate so stay away. Have you set the house alarm yet?” 

“No, why?” 

“She tends to wander.” 

“She what?” 

“Trust me, just do it. Oh and no tickling. It's highly problematic.” 

A chuckle escaped him. “How so?” 

Shandis voice cut in again. “You comin’ back Natskies?” 

“I'll fill you in later.” She whispered. “Join us. We’re watching ‘Witches of Eastwick.’” 

“A personal favorite of theirs.” Added Clint, passing with a drink. “Poor old Jack subjected to such a beating.” 

“It was long overdue, Baby Cakes.” 

Loki spent most of his evening keeping an eye on Shandi, but not closely enough. After dinner she rapidly graduated beyond tipsy, despite him adding extra ice and less alcohol to her drinks. At one point when spotting her sneaking up the backstairs, he followed invisible and watched her gulp straight coco from a bottle in her closet. ‘Well, well. Thieved from the pantry have we?’ When she left, two were teleported to the Jags trunk, leaving behind the one presently refrigerated. An hour later she snuck off again, returned looking very confused and he quietly snickered. ‘Not so clever now, are you darling?’

Before the evening ended, she wiped out during a slide attempt down the hall in slippery socks, used telekinesis to accidentally propel a small frying pan at Clints package, meant for Loki's ass while he cooked dinner, topped a shot of his whiskey off with whipped cream, kept hugging Nat, kissed her once on the lips and tripped the alarm for a dip in the pool. When it first sounded, he was upstairs and Nat was waiting on her in the rec room. Upon meeting at the kitchens sliding door, she was the first to comment on their intriguing discovery. 

“Damn Cactus, looks like you missed her little strip tease.”

Loki glanced at Shandis clothes on the floor. “Are those her panties in that pile?” 

“Aren’t they enticing, so black and lacy? Take a closer look.”

His eyes playfully narrowed. “You're somewhat enjoying my plight of longing.”

Nat snorted. “A little."

“Listen Midgardian she devil, why is she so inebriated when I've diluted her drinks for hours?” 

“I may have helped.” 

Luckily Cupid was asleep as Shandi tried luring Nat and Loki out with her. “Heyyyy guys! Come on in, I'm nekked!” 

Loki smirked and was about to speak again, when a loud splash occurred. “Did she just…”

“Leap off the diving board? Yep, ya missed that too.” 

‘Fuck.’ “Why, Kroshka?” 

“Yo Natskies, tits make amazin’ buoys! Come out an’ play!” 

“That's why.” 

“I beg your pardon?” 

“She's freaking hilarious.” 

“Give her anymore alcohol and you're sleeping in the truck.” 

“Pshh..just for that, you go get her.” 

“And risk Cupid venturing downstairs? I think not.” 

“He's toast. You scared of a little boner?” 

“‘Little?’”

“Ooooh..she gonna like you.”

“Kroshka.” 

“Okay, don't get your nuggets in a knot. I'll…” 

Shandi appeared at the door wrapped in a towel forgotten outside. “You done discussin’ testies? I gotta pee.” 

Loki was resetting the alarm when hearing a ruckus from the back stairs and thought them kidding around. Minutes later, Nat seeked him for help. Shandi had lost her footing on the second step down, smacked her injured hand on the landing and reopened her wound. 

“She's in the ensuite.” 

Loki gave her a look. “Perhaps you should sleep in the shed instead. We've some creepy neighbors residing there, I'm certain would love to make your acquaintance.” 

“I get it Romeo, now be off. Your damsels in distress.” 

He found Shandi perched on the counter with a small towel around her hand. “May I take a took? You’ve torn this further." 

“Yeah, I smacked it pretty hard.” 

One gentle caress from his finger numbed her discomfort. “If you aren’t more careful, you’ll stunt the healing.” 

“I know.” 

Magic re closed the wound, but this time Loki decided to bandage it himself. While preparing supplies, her next words startled him. 

“You must think me a moron.” 

“Not in the least, Shandi. Yet may I advise you refrain from further drink?” 

“I’ve had enough.” 

“I'm pleased.” To ease her evident embarrassment, he jested. “Tell me, was there a desired outcome of Nat and I accepting your skinny dipping offer?” 

Her face flushed as the image conjured Nats fantasy. “I...no, nothing specific.” 

“Oh? All three of us, ‘nekked,’ your natures buoys bobbing above the waves.” 

“What waves?” 

“The ones my cannonball into the deep end would inevitably create?” 

She chuckled, then fixated on how attentively he was wrapping the gauze. 

“Your wheels are turning again. What are you thinking about? Try saying nothing specific and I’ll never believe it.” 

“Your hands.” She bashfully replied. 

“What about them?”

‘If that hand to penis size ratio is true...’ “They're big, yet..very gentle.”

After securing the gauze, he softly kissed one corner of her mouth. “Gentle like that?" His lips then traced the contour of her jaw, stopped beneath her lobe and Shandis eyes rolled back when he nipped and lightly sucked at her pulse. "Or is this your preference?” 

“Both.” She breathlessly whispered as her core fluttered. 

“I'll keep that in mind.” 

Nat disrupted their moment when entering the bedroom. “Bloods cleaned up in the hall.” She smiled with more fucused glance. “I'll be searching Netflix.” 

Loki helped Shandi down. “Join her, hm? I’ll be there soon.” 

She left and snuggled to up to Nat in one corner of the sectional. “Stop staring at me.” 

Nat chuckled. “I know that look. You've been left wanting.” 

“Oh shuddup.” 

Loki entered after calming his hormones, stretched out opposite them and Shandi eyed him from head to toe. ‘Panty melting little shit.’ “I still can't fathom how you can just ‘poof’ anything into existence.” 

“‘Poof?’” He asked, amused. 

“She’s obsessed with that word.” Said Nat. 

“Will you please show me more of your magic one day?” 

Her tone and expression held that childlike innocence he now adored, but he wanted to move things along. “Of course. Do you ladies like horror movies? I've been curious of a one ‘Crimson Peak.’” 

“Sure.” Said Nat. “Although beautiful tends to squeeze the shit out of the nearest pillow or arm throughout.” She smirked at Shandis stink eye and after the movie began, quietly whispered something to her. 

“But what about…” 

“We’d hear him long beforehand, go.” 

Loki was pleasantly surprised when Shandi snuggled up to him instead. 

“Can I stay here a bit?”

“You may stay as long as you wish.” The movie wasn't half over when she drifted off. “Why did you suggest this Kroshka?” 

"After all we've discussed, you haven't figured it out yet?” 

Loki was ninety percent certain of why, yet doubt forever plagued him that anyone could truly want him. His heart needed that final assurance and he waited for it. 

“Shandis right where she wants to be, Cactus. What are you waiting for?”

Those words meant more than Nat would ever know, but he had a plan. “I thought of letting her come to me. Tell me the story behind the pickles?” 

The last time Shandi overindulged in coco, was at Nats for dinner. She asked for a large pickle from the fridge and did a selacios presentation of oral with it. When Nat praised her, Clint chimed in. He'd been napping and secretly watched from the hall. “Well done. A talent no woman should be without if you ask me.” Nat said Shandi never turned a deeper shade of scarlet. 

Loki smiled. “I couldn't agree with him more.” 

“Not a word, Cactus. I mean it.” 

“Never and the tickling?” 

“Nope, you figure it out. Just do ‘not’ try it in public.” 

"Very well. I'll take your advice, but will definitely indulge.”

Unbeknownst to Nat, Loki presently possessed another secret. His magic was emitting subliminal messages through the television, to hypnotize her. Once they refocused on the movie, her eyes fell shut and he began. 

“You will answer all my questions, truthfully Natasha. Understood?” 

“Yes.” 

“Is Tony withholding any information from me, regarding the Allfather?” 

“No.” 

“Why must I keep things more professional around Clint?” 

“Tony asked us to keep a close eye on your behavior and report back. Clint can't know anything.” 

"I understand." Having his most worrisome questions answered obliterated any need to eavesdrop on the couple. All further enquiries regarded Shandi. "Explain the difficult road Shandi has ahead. You said this while she slept.” 

“All the secrecy and loss of freedom will make things hard.” 

“Explain further, please?"

“When our missions over and we’ve returned to the Tower.” 

Her response could only mean one thing. “Have you previously assumed we would become a couple?” 

“Yes.” 

“For how long?” 

“Since you met. Her heart's never been the same, like yours.” 

He froze, not only astonished to learn Nat had grasped his immediate experience, but more that he'd affected Shandi so profoundly. "Despite my behavior?" 

"Her beautiful heart had faith in you." 

"Did she tell you this?" 

"No...I just knew." 

He stroked Shandis hair. 'Norns, Pet. Your heavens 'have' sent me an angel.’ 

“Earlier, Shandi called herself a moron. Does she frequently self criticize?” 

Nat deeply frowned. “Sometimes.” 

“You seem angered by this. Why?” Loki thought Nat would admit to loving Shandi. Instead, he received a different response. 

“It’s that word. Shandis mother frequently used it to degrade her and it stuck. Bitch said the telekinesis was why friends and lovers always left them. But Shandi was brave and stopped him.” 

“Stopped who and from what?” 

“The bitches last lover. He's why Shandi was abandoned.”

Loki probed further and learned the man had attempted molesting Shandi, but her Telekinesis stopped him. When confronted, he denied it and Shandi was accused of lying. A beating followed and several days later, she was abandoned. 

“Exactly how?” 

Shandis mother took them by bus, to a large church in a neighboring town. They snuck in as people stood to pray, settling near the back. When everyone sang, Shandi was told to lay in silence beneath the pew ahead and remain there while her mother used the washroom. Mommy never returned and Shandi wasn't found until later that evening when a cleaner heard her crying. By then, she'd soiled herself and was terrified to come out for fear of harsher punishment. Now Loki understood why she became so defensive when he teased her during their drive to the Palisades. He further concluded she had used Telekinesis to protect herself from future molestations and beatings, hence the numerous moves from one home to another. 

“Thank you Natasha, you've been very helpful.” 

Loki finished the hypnotism by putting her to sleep, then kissed Shandis head. ‘Your mother is fortunate to never experience my wrath. Forgive me for wishing her ill.’ 

Later, he was helping her to bed when a loud thud came from Clints room. “What’s this fixation you Midgardians have, getting better acquainted with floors following alcohol consumption? Even Tin Man's fallen victim.” 

Shandi chuckled. “I've yet to witness that.” 

“You may never. Pepper's gotten strict since the last occurance." 

Shandi was pretty tired so they bid each other goodnight. Loki waited a time and after relieving her hangover, received a text. “You awake, brother? I've just returned from Asgard.” 

“Delivering my progress report, were you?” 

“Please don't, Loki?" 

“What couldn't wait until dawn, Thor?”

“Iris’s father recently passed.” 

“How?” 

“His Mistress slashed his throat while he slept.” 

A wicked grin formed on Loki's face. “How tragic I cannot express my gratitude.” 

“Mother feels the same and sends her love.” 

Their correspondence ended, but his grin remained. ‘Ahh, the demon has finally perished. Enjoy your eternity with Satan.’


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mention of violence and tragic death.

Initially, Thor's late night call regarding Iris's father Freyr, had made Loki happy. Then it unexpectedly resurfaced daunting memories of the evil he was capable of which hadn't dissipated by morning. Of course Loki no longer loved Iris, she was deceased. Still, how could he look at Shandi with all these tumultuous thoughts in his head? Added guilt from the deceivingly in depth glimpse into her past, gives Shandi one into Loki's, when a second call from Thor flares his temper.

The following day after Shandis 'coco' shenanigans, the team were all sharing a late lunch when her phone rang. She excitedly hushed everyone and answered.

“Hello Alice… Good, thanks and you?” Her smile widened amidst listening. “He’s here. Would you like to ask him?”

She handed the phone to Loki and following the usual pleasantries, he was pleased too. “I'd be delighted… We will see you at noon tomorrow.”

Turned out the ladies assemblers for the fair were in a rock climbing accident. With everyone else in town accounted for, they were desperate for aid and Loki was now it.

When Tony heard, he was again elated with their progress, then revealed he was about to call them. Phil found an assault charge on Tanya's juvie record dated when she was twelve. Whilst spending the summer at a camp for gifted kids, her crush on a counselor, earned his counselor girlfriend a broken knee from a baseball bat. Based on a mental assessment administered following the attack, Tony was almost certain she murdered young Candace.

“That is pretty brutal, but why?” Asked Shandi.

“Your previous assumption was correct, Doll. The psychiatrist concluded Tanya's a sociopath with a high IQ, narcissistic tendencies and is devoid of empathy. She scored a disconcerting 140.”

“Fuck.” Said Nat, grasping this made Tanya more dangerous than perceived.

“Is that high?” Asked Loki.

“Very, amongst us Midgardians Cactus. Since then, no other record of her being treated for mental illness exists. Anyone curious of who ordered that enlightening assessment?” 

The answer instantly struck Shandi. “Oh my God. No one else could have, but Scott. He's known all along what his daughter's capable of and never gotten her help.”

“Correct again, Doll. A police chief who’s undoubtedly seen murders committed at the hands of others just like her. Ain't he a peach?” Tony couldn't resist an opportunity to raz Loki a bit. “And leave it up to Cactus. Days into an important mission and he stirs crazy into the mix.”

“Apparently so, Tin Man.”

“Wow. No sarcastic retort? Maybe you need more coffee.”

“Perhaps.” Loki replied.

Tony curiously eyed his phone. “Seriously though people, stay on alert out there. I don't trust this bitch. Pepper has a doctors appointment, so I gotta run.”

Once he was gone, Loki suggested Clint and Nat visit Judy's bakery while he meets with Alice there. “It's an opportunity to make them aware we’re friends before the fair. Should the ladies require more than only my help...”

Everyone understood.

“Perfect. Now please excuse me. As the resident groundskeeper, I've a cluttered and dirty shed that requires further tending.”

“Need a hand?” Asked Clint.

“Thank you for the offer, but I'll be fine.”

He abruptly left and Shandi proceeded to load the dishwasher. “Feel free to go for a swim if you like, Clint. Nat will help clean up.”

“Well if that isn't a hint you two want some chick time. What could you possibly talk about so much?”

“Hey, don't be buggin’ my woman.” Said Nat. “She's trying to be nice, but if you would rather clear the table, scrape bacon grease from a pan, sweep the floor…”

Clint stopped her there. “Alright, I'm going.”

They stayed silent until he was outside.

“Something's off with Loki, Nat.”

“He does seem a little distant, but we all have those days. I wouldn't fret it.”

“Since this morning, he’s avoided me at every turn and has barely made eye contact. Compared to last nights cuddling, that's more than a little.”

Nat sighed. “I have never met two people more neurotic over each other.”

“I am not neurotic over him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Then why did you just put dirty dishes in the fridge?”

Shandi frowned. “Because, that's why.”

“Okay Beautiful, time to kick you out of the kitchen too.” 

“But…”

“Stop worrying and go de-stress in the jacuzzi. I'll finish up here.”

Nat worked fast, sent Loki a text, removed her shorts and headed out to Clint. He was baking in the sun when they landed on his chest. “Baby Cakes, I'm horny. Why don't we go back to our little cottage and fuck?”

He looked to see her lowering her panties. “Natasha!”

“Hurry or I'll pack up the truck like this.” 

Shandi was boob deep in bubbles when Nat entered her ensuite.

“I have never seen tits float better than yours. No wonder you consider them great buoys. We're outta here, woman.”

“Why?”

“Thought you might want a chance to pick Loki's brain.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

Nat winked on her way out. “You'll think of something.”

Almost two hours passed before Loki noticed Nats text. 'Our secret please Cactus? Whatever might be troubling you, Shandi thinks it's her. We've left so you can change her perspective. ;)’

After killing another large spider that pounced on his person, Loki was grumbling curses when Thor rang him.

Meanwhile, Shandi had started for the shed and caught the end of a heated conversation between them.

“That's fucking absurd!” Loki snapped. “Why the hell would I attack innocent Midgardians over it? You have misjudged me yet again brother, but know this. Should anything befal Leah and I were granted an opportunity, Freya will beg for a death so merciful as a slice to her scrawny throat…. Then I am forced to trust mothers word, yes? Yours remains questionable.”

Loki hung up, angrily whipped a small axe at a nearby tree, then turned to see Shandi darting back towards the house. 'Fuck.’ “Shandi wait!”

She stopped and immediately locked eyes with him. “Why does Thor think you wish to attack innocent Midgardians, Loki?”

He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Thor is mistaken. How much of our conversation did you overhear?”

“From that onward.”

“And I sounded so malicious. Contrary to popular belief Shandi, my brother can often be a fool. The only reason I would ever hurt another Midgardian was if absolutely necessary. To protect the good from the bad.”

“Protecting us is one thing, but you spoke of torturing someone.”

“I know, but Freya is not Midgardian. If you knew the story behind our conversation, you would understand my outburst. Will you give me a chance to explain? Please?”

His words seemed to put her at ease and she nodded in agreement.

“I'll close up the shed and be right in. Actually, would you mind if I cleaned up first? I smell like the back end of a Bilgesnipe.”

Shandi smirked. “Sure, whatever that is.”

When done, Loki found her in the library. “See anything of interest?” He asked.

“Some. I haven't inspected the titles until now. Only dusted in here quickly.”

Atop a plush beige carpet in the room, two chesterfield chairs sat perpendicular to each other, before a fireplace. Shandi got comfortable in one and when Loki sat stiff in the other, running his palms over his thighs, it dawned on her he might be nervous.

“Loki?”

“Hm?”

“We don't have to talk about this if you really don't want to.”

He rubbed his brow. “Tell me, Shandi. Have you ever been grateful for the death of an enemy, then had memories of their actions unexpectedly clog your mind?”

“For the sake of knowing they couldn't hurt others anymore, yes. The sudden memories are common if the person detrimentally affected you. Especially if they've been repressed for some time.”

“They did and would nearly two centuries count?”

'What???’ “I'll say. Have you previously ever spoken to anyone about them?”

“Briefly, but not since.” 

“Then it’s no wonder. Maybe getting it off your chest again will help.”

“You may be right, although that isn't my main concern. Before I continue, are you aware I'm adopted?”

'Dammit. Of all the times to ask me this.' She leaned forward, awkwardly dragging a nearby ottoman closer. “Mm hm.”

Loki helped and after settling her legs onto it, sat back in his chair. “That was a rather nervous response. Please tell me what you know?”

There was no way she couldn't with those emerald orbs boring into her. “I assumed you were already aware of the Allfathers advice to Tony.”

“Which was?”

“To inform all Avengers that you're actually..a 'Frost Giant?'" 

“I see. Do you know exactly what a Frost Giant looks like? With ruby eyes and blue skin?”

“Yes. Tony showed me a drawing.”

Loki did well to conceal his astonishment. All along, Shandi had known of his true heritage and it hadn't deterred her interest. “Perhaps that makes sense. A safety precaution, should I alter into my Jotun form. I was aware Tony knew, yet not the others.”

“Please don't reveal I told you?”

“I won't.”

“So, you're originally from a place called ‘Jotunheim?’” She asked.

Loki intently lead any further discussion on this subject, astray. “That's correct. A dismal, icy realm, where winter reins and the sun never shines. It’s very unpleasant.” 

“Sounds depressing. I've never been a fan of winter either.”

“An advantage as it takes you forever to make a snowman.”

Shandi smiled. “Very funny. Why were you curious if I knew you were adopted?”

“Then you wouldn't find it odd I once intended to marry a cousin. Here, royal marriages between them is mostly frowned upon.” He paused briefly. “Shandi, what I'm about to reveal is very personal. May I ask that you keep it between us?”

“I promise, Loki.”

“Good. Understand I don't wish to gain your sympathy through it either. I want you to know me better. So if you're privy to my anger, you will comprehend there's a valid reason behind it and ‘never’ fear me.”

The more Shandi realized how much her opinion of Loki mattered to him, the more it warmed her heart. “I'm not afraid of you, honest. I was just..confused is all.”

He restrained an incredible urge to lay her down on that plush carpet and express how much it meant to hear her say that. Instead, he smiled in a way that unknowingly made her heart flutter. “Good to know.”

'Geez woman, stop blushing!’ “I’m still willing to listen to whatever you wish to say.”

“Then I'll begin. Vanaheim is a sister realm of Asgard. Until recently, it was ruled by a King named Freyr. Thor informed me of his murder last night and neglected to mention, it's new queen, his sister Freya, is offering a steep reward for the whereabouts of its previous queen, Leah. Our mother felt I should know, yet Thor nearly took it upon himself to decide I shouldn't. He stupidly assumed I would lash out at Midgardians from anger over it. That's why I was so angry with ‘him.’ The reason I'm so angry with Freya, is because she blames Leah for her brothers murder and is seeking revenge.”

“But how was Leah responsible?”

“She wasn't. Freyrs favorite mistress was and believe me, the scoundrel had it coming. Leah managed to escape his wrath long ago. Unfortunately, not before it brought upon their daughters death.”

“That's terrible. This king 'Freyr' must have been a monster.”

“He was and their daughter, princess Iris, was the cousin I referenced. The one I intended to marry.”

“I'm sorry, Loki.” 

“I appreciate that, but no sympathy remember?”

He went on to explain that Freyr was Odin's first cousin. A malicious and greedy King who ruled Vanaheim with an iron fist, showed little regard for his people, nor his family. Odin had been Allfather long before Freyr gained power. Upon doing so, he suggested combining their various powers to gain control over other realms and their resources. Odin refused and their perpetual dislike began, yet Freyr wisely kept Asgard as an Ally. This required occasional visits regarding political matters, when Iris and Leah would accompany him. Over the years, Frigga developed a friendship with Leah. As Iris and Loki became young adults, the pair began visiting more frequently, allowing him to watch her blossom into a beautiful princess. One afternoon while she read in the palace garden, he humbly approached and learned they shared numerous interests. Their relationship quickly flourished, yet from the beginning, Iris had insisted upon keeping it secret. When Loki finally demanded an explanation, she surprisingly expressed bitterness towards her father's rule and revealed she and Leah, victims of his abusive tendencies. Knowing Frigga would convince Odin to grant them refuge, he suggested telling her everything, but Iris pleaded he didn't. She not only feared Freyrs retaliation thinking them traitors for humiliating him, but revealing their desire to court and marry, could result in her and Leah's visits becoming forbidden. To prevent this, Loki agreed and magic helped conceal their relationship for over a year. Then leaders of another realm called Alfheim, secretly contacted Odin. Freyr had tried insisting Vanaheim post a military station near Alfheims capital city, claiming it would aid in defending them against attacks from vital enemies. They refused, believing it a scam to overtake them and feared Freyr might seek other means. Lacking knowledge of it, Odin was outraged suspecting Freyrs true intentions.

Shandi couldn't help, but comment. “By establishing a military station there, he could infiltrate the populace, gain a stronghold over Alfheims military and render them no longer an ally to Asgard.”

Loki's brows rose. “Well, well, darling. Someone would make a wise queen.”

“Pfft, me? One who stumbles backwards off counter tops, falls ‘up’ stairs, shoots onions across rooms with butcher knives and runs naked and inebriated into a pool? Not quite the epitome of regal, in my opinion.”

He smirked. “You'd be surprised the shenanigans Royals indulge in behind closed doors.”

“I'll bet. Go on.”

“Very well. Odin demanded Freyr appear to explain himself and when word escaped of the encounter, Iris became more adamant we keep things secret. Freyr was infuriated Alfheim had snitched and glared at their leaders so threateningly, Odin stood between them. He warned that if Freyr attempted anything similar again, brought harm to Alfheims leaders or people in retaliation, Asgard would discontinue being ‘his’ ally. It was a risk Freyr couldn't afford with his kingdom frequently on the verge of rebellion. They returned to Vanaheim the following day and I never saw Iris again.”

“Why?”

“Odin and Alfheims leaders would create legal documents Freyr was to return and sign in one week. Iris wanted to ensure laws against him bullying other realms were firmly enforced and we’d intended to speak with mother that same day. Then he apologetically rescheduled, claiming Leah had fallen ill. Out of respect for her, Odin let it slide. The following week he cancelled again, claiming the same illness had befallen Iris. Another two passed without word and I grew concerned, sensing something amiss. When Odin travelled to Vanaheim and confronted Freyr, he requested forgiveness. Claimed he'd been consumed, arranging Iris's marriage. She had wed the prior day and was off on her honeymoon. Odin politely accepted his explanation, whilst detecting several oddities. One, how our family hadn't been informed of, nor invited to the wedding. How quickly Freyr signed the documents, that Leah was visiting a sister she long despised, but mostly, Freyrs superficial surprise with Odin's unplanned arrival.”

'That's so sad.' “Spies.” Said Shandi.

“Exactly. Odin always suspected their presence and centuries prior, had planted his own in Vanaheim. Yet not until then, did he grasp how deeply infiltrated Freyrs were. I'd spent that day on my mother's tail so consistently, it raised her suspicion. Once I revealed everything, she promised we would address it when Odin returned. By the time he did however, I knew it was too late. Divorce isn't permitted on Vanaheim once a marriage is consummated.”

‘How backwards could a society be?’

“Are you also familiar with Asgards Gatekeeper and his gifts?”

“Yes, another astounding soul.” Said Shandi. “Tony explained him too in case..well…”

“In case I escaped and you were all pining to have me flogged?”

“What? Loki.”

“I'm kidding. It makes sense everyone was educated of Heimdall as well. Upon Odin's return, Mother immediately requested Heimdall seek Iris's whereabouts and both were appalled by their discovery. Iris’s 'husband’ was older than her father. Odin deduced Freyr must have sent secret military personnel to intimidate Alfheim, as our spies were unaware of his attempt. Then two months after the wedding, one of Odin's most highly skilled, gained employment as the second chef in Freyr’s palace. He learned the truth of what happened to Iris, after seducing Leah's head handmaiden. Days after returning to Vanaheim following the warning, Freyr had introduced Iris and Leah, to his daughter's new betrothed. Assuming a flee attempt, he'd kept his intentions secret even from Leah. Both women were informed from that day forward, of being forbidden to leave the palace until after the ceremony. Iris would only be permitted for courting purposes, always escorted by guards and was to marry in three months time. When the betrothed left, Iris and Leah pleaded with Freyr to reconsider, but he refused. Iris then panicked, revealed our relationship and Freyr became enraged. He struck her, called her a traitor and whore, for sacrificing her purity to the son of his arch enemy and swore we would never be together. He’d lied about Leah and Iris being ill, while hastening the ceremony. Then two days prior to it, Leah was caught attempting to assist Iris in escaping. Subsequently, they were imprisoned in separate rooms within his chambers. That evening, Leah received a beating so severe, she couldn't attend the ceremony and lost all permission to leave the palace unescorted, indefinitely. Her father was Iris's only family member present when she married. An ancient nobleman with a reputation for violence, blackmail and notorious womanizing. Freyr apparently owed him a political debt and he'd come to collect. Following the honeymoon, Iris was further imprisoned in his home and forbidden any visitors. Especially Leah, who cleverly began feigning approval of Freyr’s decision, with the goal of returning Iris to the palace. She convinced him with Iris's beauty, charm and intelligence, she could easily bypass the husbands minimal security. A possibility Freyr hadn't considered.”

“Loki, why would Leah do that if believing Iris capable of escape?”

“She had learned the husband would kill Iris if she tried. Leah also suspected the husband had some heavy shit on Freyr she wasn't aware of, to worry of his own daughter escaping. Were it bad enough to bring down their monarchy, Leah wanted Iris close, to keep her spirits up until she could help her try and escape again. With that and the husbands love for the good life, he was easily convinced to move into the palace. Upon returning however, Iris had dramatically changed. She was withdrawn, notably depressed and hardly spoke or ate. Leah spent every possible moment with her and weeks passed before Iris perked up. Then she began eating, talking, even laughing again. Leah later concluded it was all an act. Iris was found dead in her chambers, six weeks to the day of her wedding....”

Shandi swallowed the rising lump in her throat and continued listening. 

….“I couldn't attend her funeral and refrain from attacking Freyr or the husband, but mother, Odin and Thor did. Leah was so distraught, she hardly spoke, yet discreetly slipped mother a small envelope. Inside was Iris's suicide note. She became pregnant and couldn't bare raising a child with an abusive spouse who regarded her as only an object, nor amidst Freyrs absurd rule. She then asked my forgiveness. Declared she would love me for all eternity and had taken that love with her to Valhalla. It's equivalent to your heaven....”

Now she bit down on her tongue, fighting harder to keep that lump at bay. 

….”Almost a year passed with Freyr so absorbed in hobbies of drink and mistresses, he consistently slacked assigning guards to be overly watchful of her. Odin's spy who came to greatly respect his Queen, aided an escape into Asgard and we willingly concealed her presence. Through Leah, we learned Freyr's classified military tactics, secret weapons locations, how he infiltrated spies..she was immensely generous in her betrayal. Mother aided her in attaining cosmetic surgery and she promised Iris's death wouldn't remain in vain. To this day, she lives peacefully amongst our people, devoted to aiding abused women and children with beginning new lives.” Loki nodded reflectively, then concluded. “Iris would be very proud of her.”

“I'm sure she would.”

“I hope this has given you a better insight into my outburst and bitterness towards Freyr and Freya, Shandi.”

'And into you.' "Very much so. I would feel exactly the same. And it's always good when something positive comes out of something so..negative.”

“I agree. Leah is an inspiring example of that.” 

“She certainly is. I think I could use some coco.” Shandi suddenly announced.

She rose, as did Loki.

“Then allow me. After listening to my harrowing story, you've definitely earned it.”

Shandi held a smile until he left, then walked to the window as tears welled in her eyes. 'Stop it. You are ‘not’ going to cry.' She quickly wiped away two that fell and gathered her composure.

Loki returned and was steps away when she unexpectedly walked right past him. “Let's cook dinner together. Do you like stir fry?”

He watched her vanish into the hall. 'A marvelous idea, darling.’

Shandi was rummaging through the freezer drawer as he placed her drink on the counter. “Do we have any chicken?”

When he knelt and reached into it, she walked around the island. “It's probably best you cut the onions. I’ll help with the rest.”

Loki smirked until getting a better look at her. “Why have you mascara smeared on your cheek and droplets in your lashes?”

'Dammit. How can he see those from over there?' “Listen Loki. You said no sympathy, but I can still be sorry for your loss. And Leah's. You can't….

Loki began sauntering towards her.

….reveal a story like that and not expect it on some level.”

“Yes I can.” He kissed her until she softened against him. “Now you listen, hm? I'm grateful to you for lending an ear, but have moved beyond Iris's passing thanks to Leah.”

“Was she whom you spoke to so long ago?”

“Yes. Leah convinced me if Iris knew we were incessantly unhappy, she would be the same in Valhalla. Therefore, to honour her, we had to try harder at changing that. It wasn't easy, but in time we succeeded. Come to think of it, I’d be receiving a scolding were Leah present. ‘Clever prince of impishness, saddening this lovely maiden. For shame.’” She would say. 

Shandi chuckled at his high pitched voice attempt. “She called you that?” 

“Only teasingly.” He held up her wounded hand. “You'll need a bandage before cooking.” Magic applied one with a glove and he returned to the fridge for more ingredients.

Their steamy kiss left Shandi with moist panties and she inhaled half of her drink. “This day went fast. It's nearly dark already.”

“Right, before I forget.” Loki retrieved a small remote from a drawer. “Stand near the windows?”

The kitchen light went out, a blind rose and a display of multicolored lights come into view, beneath the peony bushes. They lit up half the path and a stone bench, amidst two planters with impatiens and Shandi beamed. "They're perfect. You did an amazing job, Loki. Thank you.”

“You're welcome.”

Despite having detected her scent, Loki carried on, hoping she would make a move. 'Come on, Pet. I know what that kiss did to you. Unleash my burning desire.' 

Shandi kept longingly watching him until he said something.

"Norns darling. What has you so pensive?"

'Stop torturing yourself, Shandi. Go get what you want!’ 

She went to him, stood on her toes and planted a kiss on his lips, Loki was surprised she had in her. When stopping to catch a breath, he smirked at her lusty gaze.

“Oh my. You keep kissing me like that and dinner will be delayed.” 

Shandi then stepped back, pulled off her shirt and tossed it asunder. “The hell with dinner. I can't take this anymore.”

She sprung back into his arms and gasped when Loki hoisted her onto the island. Her drink smashing to the floor, went ignored as he exposed her neck, nipped along her shoulder and sensually kissed his way to her lobe.

“Neither can I Shandi and tonight, when you're crying out my name in pleasure? I'll be wallowing in every..fucking..second of it.”


End file.
